Призвание Снейпа
by Lenny-r
Summary: Автор: Gillian. Перевод. Продолжение фика «Мой». Гарри и Северус живут вместе, постепенно лучше узнавая друг друга и становясь все ближе. AU
1. Глава 1

**Призвание Снейпа**

Автор: Gillian  
Название оригинала: Snape's Vocation  
Перевод: Lenny  
Бета: Rassda  
Пейринг: СС, ГП (Северитус)  
Рейтинг: G  
Дисклаймер: все не мое  
Саммари: Продолжение фика «Мой»  
Предупреждение: AU  
Разрешение на перевод: Получено

* * *

**Глава 1, в которой Снейп и Гарри обустраиваются и узнают друг друга получше**

– Папа! Совиная почта! – взволнованно позвал Гарри.

Пока Гарри бегал на кухню за коробкой «Совиной радости», Снейп отложил газету в сторону; распахнув окно, мужчина посторонился: на кухню влетело полдюжины сов, которые тут же сбросили принесенные письма на стол. Гарри ждал их возле окна, и совы одна за другой приземлялись на широкую каменную скамью за припасенным угощением.

Малыш хихикнул, когда рыжевато-коричневая амбарная сова осторожно ущипнула его пальчики, а потом с уханьем отвернулась.

– Умная птичка! – похвалил ее Гарри, протягивая ей добавку. Совы не стали задерживаться и, заухав, друг за дружкой вылетели в открытое окно. Снейп потянулся, чтобы закрыть тяжелую старую раму, но на подоконник приземлилась еще одна сова. Она была гораздо крупнее прочих, к ее лапе был привязан большой пакет, завернутый в коричневый пергамент.

Озадаченно нахмурившись, Снейп развязал мягкую кожаную ленту, которой был обмотан сверток. Заказы на зелья поступали регулярно, Гарри привык уже к совиной почте, но, насколько Северус помнил, это была всего лишь вторая полученная им посылка. Пока мальчик скармливал большой сове целую пригоршню «Совиной радости», мужчина с любопытством прочел написанный на посылке адрес отправителя.

– Ты самая большая сова из всех, что я видел, – восхищенно прошептал Гарри, отважно поглаживая мягкое оперение птицы. Сова самодовольно ухнула и, расправив крылья, вылетела в окно башни, сразу затерявшись среди заснеженного пространства.

– Помой руки, после того как уберешь корм, – машинально напомнил Снейп сыну.

– Я знаю, – мальчик согласно кивнул, сползая со скамьи и выбегая из кухни.

«Гарри Поттеру, – гласила надпись на пакете. – Старая башня мастера зелий. Хогвартс, Школа чародейства и волшебства». А на другой стороне было написано: «Миссис Молли Уизли. Нора»

– Тебе прислали подарок, папа? – с любопытством спросил Гарри, вскарабкавшись на стоящий возле стола стул и схватив остывший тост.

На какой-то миг Снейпу захотелось солгать, что это действительно прислали ему, но он так и не смог найти для этого стоящей причины, даже если природное чутье и заставляло его опасаться возникновения каких-либо отношений между женой Артура Уизли и его сыном. Проблема была не в супругах Уизли: оба были давними членами Ордена, да и просто порядочными людьми. Однако Молли Уизли всегда была излишне… энергичной. Суетливой, домашней, доброжелательной. То есть обладала именно теми чертами, что так раздражали Северуса. И, насколько он помнил, у нее тоже были дети. Куча детей, рыжих и шумных, обладающих отвратительными манерами и пронзительными голосами.

Пока Снейп тянул с ответом, любопытный малыш вытянул шею, чтобы удобнее было прочесть четко выведенную на пакете надпись.

– «Гарри Поттеру», – с удивлением прочитал он. – Это мне! Это подарок для меня!

– Я лишь проверяю, что это прислал именно тот человек, что здесь указан, – поспешно сказал Северус. Несложное заклинание подтвердило личность отправителя, и без лишних слов мужчина нехотя передал посылку сыну.

Гарри удивленно изучил завернутый в коричневый пергамент пакет.

– От кого это?

– От Молли Уизли, – ответил Снейп, отодвигая от греха подальше тарелку с остатками каши.

Малыш пытливо взглянул на отца.

– А она нам друг?

– Она была подругой твоей матери, – мрачно пояснил мужчина. – Давай, открывай.

Дрожащими руками Гарри принялся разворачивать пакет, и Снейп с тревогой вспомнил вечер перед Рождеством: как мальчик с надеждой открывал подарок его тетки-магглы и какое разочарование ждало его тогда. Но это прислала Молли Уизли, так что мужчина слегка расслабился. За всю свою недолгую жизнь Гарри получил явно недостаточно подарков, и этот маленький сюрприз был вполне уместен, хотя бы для того, чтобы раскрасить щечки малыша румянцем удовольствия.

– Это свитер, – удивленно сказал Гарри, доставая из пакета нечто ярко-красное и вязанное. Когда он вытянул весь свитер, на стол упало письмо, но мальчик не обратил на него внимания. – Смотри, папа! – возбужденно воскликнул малыш. – Дракон! Здесь спереди золотой дракон!

«Гриффиндорская расцветка», – кисло отметил Снейп, поднимая выпавшее из пакета письмо и внимательно его рассматривая.

– А вот и разгадка, – сказал он Гарри. – Миссис Уизли – мать Чарли, твоего рыжего друга из Больничного крыла.

– Чарли, которому нравятся драконы! – вспомнил мальчик, восхищенно поглаживая вышитого золотыми нитями дракона. – Что там написано?

– «Дорогой Гарри, – прочел Снейп. – Мой сын Чарли рассказал мне, что тебе нравятся драконы, поэтому я связала для тебя этот свитер. Надеюсь, он тебе подойдет: он такого же размера, как у моего сына Ронни. Ему столько же лет, что и тебе. Я положила в конверт еще один сюрприз для тебя, надеюсь, тебе понравится. Молли Уизли».

– Еще один сюрприз? – Гарри протянул было руку, но его отец уже открыл конверт и достал из него небольшой снимок. Мужчина чуть не выронил его от неожиданности, увидев адресованную ему улыбку. Малыш нетерпеливо сполз со стула и подскочил к отцу.

– Что это? – спросил он. – О, это портрет. Это миссис Уизли? Она очень красивая.

– Нет, – ошеломленно ответил Снейп. – Это Лили. Твоя мать.

Глаза Гарри широко распахнулись, рот его удивленно открылся.

– Моя мама?

Северус передал ему снимок, наблюдая, как изображенная на нем женщина улыбается и качает головой. Лили была в школьной мантии – именно такой он ее и запомнил. Темно-рыжие волосы были убраны назад с помощью изогнутых деревянных гребней, сияющие зеленые глаза весело прищурены. Девушка на фотографии будто не позировала перед камерой, а просто веселилась, застенчиво улыбаясь, а мгновение спустя задорно усмехаясь.

– Моя мама, – Гарри внимательно рассматривал снимок, осторожно сжимая его в руках. – Здравствуй, мама.

Снейп с трудом сглотнул.

– Гарри, – сказал он внезапно охрипшим голосом, – фотографии отличаются от портретов. Они не могут разговаривать.

Мальчик разочарованно нахмурился.

– Не могут?

– Нет, – желая утешить сына, Северус положил руку на маленькое плечико. – Это просто изображение, малыш. Память из прошлого, снятая на пленку и перенесенная на бумагу.

– О, – не отрывая взгляда от снимка, Гарри пересек комнату и опустился в свое маленькое кресло. Мужчина беспомощно смотрел, как маленький пальчик погладил глянцевую поверхность портрета.

Почему ему ни разу не пришло в голову дать мальчику фотографию его матери? Ведь малыш совершенно точно никогда не видел ни одного ее снимка. Тяжело было признать, что бесцеремонная Молли Уизли проявила настоящую чуткость и прислала фотографию, на которой была только Лили, одна, без Джеймса. И Северус молча поблагодарил ее за это.

Он не был уверен, что готов отвечать на вопросы о Джеймсе.

И без того будет тяжело…

Чтобы успокоиться, мужчина отпил глоток остывшего чая и пересел в кресло, склонившись вперед и зажав ладони коленями.

– Все нормально, Гарри?

– Она красивая, правда?

– Да, – согласился Северус. – Она была красивой, еще со школы.

– Она была хорошей?

Снейп задумался на мгновение.

– Она была добра ко мне, – сказал он осторожно. Они не так уж много общались, но она никогда не причиняла ему неприятностей, как некоторые.

– Ты любил ее?

Ой.

– Твоя мать вышла замуж за Джеймса Поттера, Гарри, – осторожно начал объяснять Северус. – Помнишь?

– Ой, правда, – мальчик перевернул снимок, чтобы посмотреть обратную его сторону, а потом снова принялся рассматривать портрет. – Папа, а у тебя есть его фотография?

– Я… эээ… я могу достать. Если хочешь.

– Папа? – Гарри нахмурился, и Снейп постарался взять себя в руки, ожидая неизбежных вопросов.

– Да, Гарри?

– Можно мне поставить ее возле моей кровати?

– Ммм… – Снейп открыл рот, но тут же закрыл его снова. – Если хочешь, – он наконец справился с волнением.

– В рамке?

– Разумеется.

Гарри удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

– Здорово. Папа?

Начинается…

– Да?

– Мы сможем сегодня поиграть со снегом?

– Со снегом? – тупо повторил мужчина.

– Мадам Помфи сказала, что мне нужно гулять, – хитро напомнил ему малыш. – И у меня теперь есть варежки и шарф.

– Мадам Помфри, – машинально поправил его Северус. – Я… эээ… не возражаю. – Он ошеломленно наблюдал, как Гарри радостно подпрыгнул и побежал к себе в комнату; задержавшись в дверях, мальчик глубоко вздохнув, обернулся и скомандовал:

– Тогда одевайся, папа!

– Сейчас, – Снейп понял, что чувствует смертник, внезапно получивший помилование. Одеваясь, он сказал себе, что это только временная отсрочка и Гарри ещё захочет вернуться к этой теме. Северус начинал лучше понимать, как его сын воспринимает мир. Мальчик склонен был все тщательно обдумывать и приходить с уже готовыми вопросами, и, как правило, без предупреждения.

Однако мужчина не смог сдержать облегчения, когда они вышли на свежий февральский воздух. Гарри всего пять, сейчас ему достаточно простых ответов на сложные вопросы, так что пока не стоит особо беспокоиться. А когда наступит завтра, вот тогда он и будет думать, как поступать дальше.

888

Гарри любил снег, и как обычно, когда они шли гулять, малыш принялся бегать кругами вокруг отца, пока они спускались к озеру. Толпа закутанных в теплые мантии студентов, увлеченно забрасывающих друг друга снежками, напомнила Снейпу, что выходные уже наступили. С помощью заклинаний снежки взмывали вверх и находили своих жертв, даже если те прятались, стараясь стать как можно незаметнее.

Восхищенно засмотревшись на снежные забавы, Гарри захихикал, когда один из снежков взмыл в воздух совсем рядом и замер у самого его лица, а потом снова упал в снег к его ногам.

– Извините, сэр! – один из участников перестрелки подбежал к ним, запыхавшись и поскальзываясь. – Я почти потерял контроль.

– Это ты бросил его? – восхищенно спросил Гарри. – Я думал, что он падет мне прямо в лицо!

– Попадет, – машинально поправил его Северус.

К ним подбежали еще два мальчика.

– Привет, малыш Гарри, – радостно ухмыляясь, произнес рыжий.

– Чарли! – восторженно приветствовал его мальчик, поспешно оборачиваясь. Чарли потрепал Гарри по голове. – Твоя кожа выросла!

– Да, и веснушки вернулись вместе с ней, – с мрачным видом ответил Чарли.

Гарри засмеялся.

– А мне они нравятся, – признался он. – Чарли, ни за что не догадаешься, что случилось! Твоя мама прислала мне свитер!

Второклассник беспокойно оглянулся на Снейпа, и будущий мастер зелий попытался изобразить на лице доброжелательность, но избавиться от укоренившихся привычек было не так-то просто.

– Извините, сэр, – покраснев, пробормотал Уизли. – Мама, вы знаете… когда я сказал ей про малыша Гарри… Она немного сентиментальна.

– Это было мило, – выдавил Северус, и мальчик несколько расслабился.

– Я передам ей, сэр. Можно, Гарри поиграет с нами?

Гарри сложил ладошки и умоляюще посмотрел на отца.

– Могу, папочка?

Снейп подозрительно оглядел место снежного сражения.

– Мы будем осторожны, верно, парни? – сказал Чарли, остальные мальчики закивали.

Темноволосый мальчик подергал кисточку на теплой шапчонке Гарри.

– Моему братишке примерно столько же, – небрежно сказал он. – Мы присмотрим за ним, сэр.

– Я могу, папа? – умоляюще произнес Гарри.

– Можно мне, – вздохнул Северус. – Можно. Но я останусь присмотреть за тобой, – поспешно добавил он, когда Гарри схватил Чарли за руку.

– Не беспокойтесь, сэр! – через плечо бросил Чарли, когда они побежали к играющим. – С ним все будет в порядке.

Снейп заклинанием подогрел валун и присел на него, поплотнее завернувшись в мантию. Похоже, Гарри был по-настоящему доволен, хватая снежки и слушая пояснения Уизли, как их бросать. Первый брошенный им снежок разлетелся на кусочки всего в паре футов от него, но малыш храбро наклонился и ухватил следующий.

Под присмотром мальчиков постарше малыш стал настоящим экспертом, и вскоре Северус наблюдал с чувством, очень похожим на гордость, как брошенные Гарри снежки зажили собственной жизнью: свечой взмывали вверх и в последнюю минуту меняли направление, обрушиваясь прямо на голову ничего не подозревающей жертве.

Овладев этим маленьким волшебством, Гарри торжествующе рассмеялся и вскинул руку в победном жесте. А мгновением позже метнулся к отцу, задыхаясь и нетерпеливо приплясывая.

– Ты видел, папа? – ликовал он. – Я колдовал, и все летело туда, куда я хотел! Чарли изучал меня!

– Он научил тебя, – поправил сына Снейп, потеплее обматывая его шею шарфом. – Тебе следует обращать больше внимания на то, чтобы говорить правильно, Гарри, даже когда ты взволнован.

Достав палочку, Северус быстро высушил промокшую одежду и обогрел мальчика.

– Ооо, как здорово, – радостно воскликнул малыш. – Спасибо.

Он побежал обратно, а Северус, глубоко вдохнув холодный воздух, пробормотал еще одно согревающее заклинание, уже для себя. Мадам Помфри настаивала на подобных прогулках, и Снейп храбро следовал ее указаниям, ежедневно отмечая, как улучшается цвет лица ребенка, а поведение становится более спокойным. У мужчины от этих прогулок ныли мышцы, о существовании которых он раньше и не подозревал, а все из-за того, что он пытался не отставать от бегающего взад-вперед мальчишки. Сегодня же, вместо утомительной ходьбы, выдалась прекрасная возможность просто посидеть и понаблюдать.

Скорей бы уже прибыл юный Лонгботтом, подумал Северус, наблюдая, как Гарри побежал от летящего в его сторону снежка и ловко увернулся. Маленькому ребенку здесь довольно одиноко, и молодой профессор не хотел обманывать сам себя, полагая, что взрослые дети будут охотно тратить свое время на пятилетнего малыша, не считая, конечно, таких вот редких случаев. Да и, в любом случае, это не годилось. Гарри нужен был друг того же возраста, и Снейп лениво размышлял, как продвигался у директора поиск наставника для мальчиков.

888

К тому моменту, как они добрались до замка, Гарри уже еле передвигал ноги. Снейп наклонился и подхватил сына на руки, чувствуя, как малыш почти мгновенно провалился в сон. Несмотря на хороший аппетит, мальчик все еще был легок как перышко, и Северус легко нес его вверх по лестнице, не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды и перешептывания студентов, бредущих по коридору на ланч:

– Кто это?

– Он будет в следующем году вести зельеварение вместо старой Долли, – губы Снейпа сжались от подобной непочтительности. Он мог не любить Долли Брайт, но эти сопливые маленькие паршивцы не имели никакого права высмеивать старую летучую мышь.

– А что это за мальчишка?

– Чарли Уизли сказал, что это Гарри Поттер. Но что Гарри Поттер здесь забыл, я тебя спрашиваю?

– Вместе с этим сальным мерзавцем?

– Гарри Поттер.

– Гарри Поттер!

Их башня показалась Северусу настоящим убежищем. Он отнес Гарри в его спальню, бережно уложил на кровать и, стянув с мальчика перчатки и ботинки, укрыл одеялом. Снейп сел рядом с сыном, примостившись на краешке кровати, как делал это каждый вечер перед сном. Он поправил одеяло и внимательно взглянул на сына, пытаясь найти следы изменений, происходящих в нем день ото дня.

Каждый вечер он находил что-то новое: худенькое личико чуть округлилось, мягкие волосы немного отросли, исчезла еще одна беспокойная складочка между бровями. Сегодня, в ярких лучах зимнего солнца, падающих сквозь решетчатые окна, Снейп присмотрелся к Гарри получше и увидел в нем черты Лили Эванс, совсем как на той старой фотографии, с которой она сверкала зелёными глазами. Будет ли Гарри похож на нее, когда немного подрастет? Казалось, мальчик унаследовал волосы Поттера, но мало кто знал, что Северус, к несчастью, унаследовал ту же семейную особенность, что и его кузен – непослушные локоны; что он отчаянно пытался скрыть, смазывая волосы особым составом.

Хотя зеленые и чуть раскосые глаза, вне всяких сомнений, достались мальчику именно от Лили. Это поражало… Безусловно, Гарри будет слышать об этом от друзей и знакомых Лили на протяжении всей своей жизни.

Северус вздохнул и устало поднялся с кровати. На столе были расставлены подносы с ланчем, он сел и развернул утреннюю газету, рассеянно принявшись за еду. Наложенное на блюда согревающее заклинание гарантировало, что к тому моменту, когда Гарри проснется, еда будет по-прежнему теплой.

Наслаждаясь покоем и тишиной, Снейп составил список зелий, которые необходимо будет сварить на следующей неделе, а впридачу к нему еще и список ингредиентов, которые необходимо будет заказать. Было немного неудобно жить так далеко от аптеки на Диагон-аллее, но наличие под рукой опытных домашних эльфов сторицей окупало все неудобства.

Едва он закончил список, как рядом возник Пайкл, во главе полудюжины эльфов, которые принялись быстро и бесшумно убирать со стола остатки ланча.

– Молодой хозяин будет кушать позже? – обеспокоенно спросил Пайкл.

– Да. Можешь доставить этот заказ в аптеку Альбиона на Диагон-аллее?

Пайкл согнулся в глубоком поклоне.

– Это честь для меня, сэр. Желает ли сэр, чтобы Пайкл забрал одежду Гарри Поттера от портного, когда будет относить заказ?

Сожалея, что его средства не особо велики, Снейп кивнул и передал свой кошелек домашнему эльфу.

– Пайкл нашел набор щеток для Гарри Поттера, как просил сэр, – радостно затороторил Пайкл. – И если сэр позволит, Пайкл хотел бы сказать от имени всех домашних эльфов замка, что для нас счастье и честь – служить Гарри Поттеру. И его многоуважаемому отцу, сэр.

Северус перевел взгляд на седого эльфа, и ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

– Надеюсь, Пайкл, ты сможешь выполнить еще одно поручение, для Гарри Поттера?

Пайкл радостно улыбнулся и низко поклонился.

– Все, что угодно, сэр!

888

Гарри ворочался в постели и зевал, стараясь высвободить руки из складок мантии, удивляясь, как это он умудрился лечь спать в одежде, а не в пижаме. И почему так светло. Как только он вспомнил, что случилось, он возмущенно спрыгнул с кровати и гордо прошествовал в круглую башенную комнату, где в кресле, с толстым блокнотом на коленях, сидел его отец.

– Ты отнес меня в кровать! – обвиняюще воскликнул малыш.

– Ты заснул, – невозмутимо отозвался Северус, продолжая что-то набрасывать на бумаге.

Гарри встал подбоченясь и бросил на отца укоризненный взгляд.

– Я уже слишком большой, чтобы спать днем!

– Тогда не засыпай в дневное время, – рассудительно предложил ему отец, оторвавшись наконец от записей. – Помнишь, я говорил тебе не ходить босиком? У тебя есть тапки, мальчик, мне это известно, поскольку я платил за них. Так носи их.

Нижняя губа Гарри обиженно выпятилась.

– Но я заснул! – сказал он, размахивая руками. – Я пропустил целый день!

– Ты спал всего час, – успокоил его отец. – И ничего не пропустил. А сейчас, если наденешь тапки, получишь ланч. Курицу, запеченную с яблоками.

Гарри почувствовал, как заурчало у него в животе, и его возмущение немного улеглось.

– Ладно, – уступил он. – Но помни: я не какой-то там дошкольник. И больше не буду спать днем.

– Я понял.

Гарри перестал хмуриться и поспешил обратно в свою спальню за теплыми зелеными тапочками. Его папе точно нравится зеленый цвет, подумал он, садясь на пол и надевая тапки. Взглянув на кровать, малыш нахмурился, только сейчас заметив, что что-то изменилось. Продолжая засовывать ноги в тапки, он встал, протянул руки и погладил плотный изумрудный полог, натянутый над его кроватью.

– Нравится?

Гарри обернулся и увидел отца, привалившегося к дверному косяку. Мальчик молча кивнул.

– У детей постарше в общих спальнях такие же, – продолжил Северус, подходя ближе и легко передвигая тяжелую темную ткань вокруг кровати. – Я подумал, что тебе так будет комфортнее в большой комнате.

Гарри забрался обратно в кровать и полностью задернул занавес, оказавшись окруженным со всех сторон теплой, успокаивающей теснотой.

– Это похоже на домик для игр, – прошептал он.

– Если ты так считаешь, – ответил Снейп, его голос звучал все глуше и глуше по мере того, как он удалялся, – Тебя ланч дожидается.

Гарри посидел немного в уютном полумраке, чувствуя, что его любовь к папе стала еще сильнее. Еще один его подарок, подумал малыш, взяв куклу и со счастливым видом ее обняв. У него было уже четыре подарка, считая и полученный от мамы Чарли. А этот самый лучший, как и Мерлин, потому что он получил его от своего собственного отца.

Скатившись с кровати, Гарри поспешил в башенную комнату и крепко обхватил отца за талию. Его папа стоял смирно, пока он его обнимал, а потом Гарри почувствовал нежное касание по макушке. Руки у папы были ласковые.

– Ешь ланч, Гарри, – сказал Северус, и Гарри кивнул.

Еще его папа любил проверять, все ли он съел, что ему положили.

Это тоже было похоже на подарок.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава 2, в которой Снейп беспокоится, сможет ли он стать хорошим отцом для запуганного маленького мальчика**

– Гарри, что ты делаешь?

Снейп почувствовал запах крови еще до того, как мальчик повернулся, и сердце мужчины замерло. Северус подошел поближе и, схватив сына за острый подбородок, заставил посмотреть в глаза.

– Что произошло? Кто это сделал? – резко спросил он.

Гарри подхватил языком капельку крови, застывшую на нижней губе, и поморщился. Широко распахнутые глаза мальчика взволнованно блестели, но лицо оставалось спокойным

– Я упал, – пристыженно пробормотал он. – Залез на полог кровати. Но я не там ничего не сломал! – поспешно добавил он.

– Ты мог сломать себе шею, – проворчал Северус, бережно оттянув большим пальцем нижнюю губу ребенка. – Зуб выбил.

Гарри кивнул и вытянул руку. На грязной, измазанной кровью ладошке лежал сломанный зуб.

– Он все равно плохо держался, – сказал малыш.

– Хорошо, что мы собирались заглянуть к мадам Помфри. Она быстро снимет боль.

Гарри согласно кивнул и попытался слезть с широкой полки перед зеркалом в ванной комнате, но отец легким прикосновением остановил его.

– Почему ты не позвал меня, Гарри?

Малыш нахмурился.

– Я же ничего не запачкал, – упрямо сказал он. – На полу крови нет, и вообще нигде.

Северус смахнул с подбородка сына неширокую красную полоску.

– Я говорю не о спальне, Гарри. Ты поранился и должен был прийти ко мне.

Мальчик моргнул, на его лице было написано неподдельное удивление.

– Почему?

На какое-то мгновение Северус просто онемел.

– Потому что ты можешь это сделать, – он справился наконец с замешательством. – Если тебе что-то нужно, ты можешь обратиться ко мне. Для этого и существуют отцы. – Ну, или он так полагал, сам он никогда раньше отцом не был, да и его собственный не был образцом для подражания.

Гарри ненадолго задумался, взгляд зеленых глаз стал рассеянным.

– Ты лучше целуешь? – с любопытством спросил он.

– Я что? – а вот теперь Снейп был совершенно озадачен. Сначала он подумал было, что речь идет о каком-то исцеляющем заклинании, но Гарри пару недель назад вообще не знал ни о каких заклинаниях.

Пожав плечами, Гарри сполз со стула.

– Ничего, – тихо сказал он. – Я и раньше падал. Ничего особенного, не стоит беспокоиться.

– Это не «ничего», Гарри, – настаивал на своем мужчина, выходя следом за мальчиком из ванной. Эти наивные слова показались ему отзвуком общения с теми магглами.

– Ты мог серьезно пострадать. Тебе следует научиться приходить ко мне с любой проблемой, – он осторожно прикоснулся к темноволосой голове сына. Гарри замер и поднял на отца грустный взгляд. Северус заглянул в глаза сына, задаваясь вопросом, почему же он поднял такой шум. Ему же на руку, если Гарри будет таким самостоятельный. Да он первым взвоет, если мальчик станет бегать к нему с каждой царапиной или порезом.

Но Гарри пока так мал. Самостоятельность – это одно, но не понимать, что вполне допустимо искать утешения, когда больно… Северус подумал о тех ночах, когда мальчик вылезал из кровати и уходил спать в шкаф. Не из-за этого ли он даже не пытался искать отца в соседней комнате? Он не знал, что может это сделать?

Снейп наклонился и сжал худенькие плечики.

– Гарри, это нормально, понимаешь? Если тебе больно или страшно… или ты просто захотел меня увидеть по какой-то причине… Прийти ко мне – это правильно.

– Я… я не хотел беспокоить тебя,– нерешительно пробормотал мальчик, обхватывая руки отца тонкими пальчиками.

Непрошенные слова сорвались с губ мужчины, но эти слова были правдивы. «Ты никогда не доставишь мне беспокойства». Северус поймал взгляд сына: в темном коридоре цвет его глаз из изумрудного стал темно-зеленым. Мальчик вглядывался в лицо отца, и так много застарелого страха пряталось в глубине его глаз, едва ли не больше, чем Снейп мог принять. Едва ли не больше, чем он был готов принять, чтобы справиться с этим. И как обычно, не хватало слов, чтобы убедить этого ребенка, что теперь он в безопасности.

Их объятия стали теснее, глаза по-прежнему не отрывались друг от друга. Мгновения летели, и зеленые глаза немного посветлели.

– Ладно, – наконец согласился Гарри, и Северус почувствовал, как напряжение начало покидать его.

– Нам надо к мадам Помфри, – сказал он и, напоследок приобняв сына за плечи, отпустил его. Его рука осталась лежать на плече Гарри, и мальчик обхватил ладошкой запястье отца, пальчики были мягкими и прохладными. Гарри посмотрел на отца и кивнул, улыбнувшись и показав дырку на месте выбитого зуба. – Ты помнишь, что должен побыть с ней, пока я схожу к профессору Дамблдору?

– А я не могу пойти с тобой к перфессору? – торопливо сказал Гарри. – Я тихонько.

– Не сегодня, – рассеянно отозвался Северус. – Пойдем, Гарри, мы опаздываем.

888

Снейп заставил себя сделать глубокий вдох, а потом еще один.

– Вы это не серьезно?!

– Северус, – ласково пожурил его Дамблдор. – Стал бы я шутить с подобными вещами?

В этот момент Снейп пытался заставить себя досчитать до десяти, но сумел добраться только до четырех: его нрав вырвался на свободу.

– Ни за что! – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Этот оборотень и близко не подойдет к моему сыну!

– По крайней мере, подумай об этом, Северус, – спокойно начал Дамблдор.

– Нет, – обрубил Северус, рывком встав со стула – Я не буду думать об этом! Я каждый раз делал то, что вы просили, но на этот раз сдаваться не желаю! – он в ярости зашагал по комнате, не обращая внимания на неразборчивое бормотание портретов.

– Я не сказал бы, что ты сдался, – спокойно возразил ему директор. – В конце концов, все сложилось к лучшему, не так ли?

– К лучшему? – Снейп внезапно остановился, взметнув длинной мантией. – К лучшему? – недоверчиво переспросил он. – Я бросил свою жизнь и свой дом! Я собираюсь заняться тем, к чему не испытываю ни желания, ни призвания, я буду жить в том месте, которое практически ненавижу, в окружении людей, которые помнят меня еще сопливым мальчишкой! Как это может быть к лучшему?

Дамблдор сложил пальцы домиком и, казалось, задумался. Северус ожидал услышать несколько сентиментальных слов о Гарри, но старый волшебник лишь кивнул.

– Я понимаю, что будет нелегко работать с теми, кто когда-то учил тебя, – согласился он.

– Нелегко? – сердито выплюнул Снейп. – МакГонагалл однажды назвала меня пустоголовым кретином! Перед всем классом, полным гриффиндорцев!

– Это было нехорошо с ее стороны, – пробормотал директор себе в бороду.

– А Биннс разок поджег одно из моих эссе. Поджег его! Просто потому, что я неправильно написал несколько гоблинских имен.

– Тарбух Отважный, не так ли? – мягко сказал Дамблдор, так раздражающе точно все помнящий. – Или Трахбух Отважный, как ты назвал его.

– Вообще-то, Трахбах (1), – с усмешкой поправил его Северус. Он уже позабыл о своей проделке, послужившей причиной подобного унижения со стороны Биннса. К тому же теперь, когда он задумался об этом… МакГонагалл всего лишь назвала его кретином, когда он преобразовал ее любимую брошь с чертополохом (2) в жабу, настойчиво пытавшуюся выпрыгнуть в окно.

Он защитным жестом скрестил руки на груди.

– Мы ушли от темы разговора, – решительно сказал Снейп.

– Темой был профессор Люпин.

– _Профессор_? – насмешливо бросил Северус. – Кто в здравом уме согласится, чтобы их детей учил оборотень?

– Родители, чьи дети были укушены оборотнем? – спокойно предположил директор. – Этих детей не приглашают в волшебные школы, и, к сожалению, даже члены семьи могут относиться к таким детям с предубеждением. Как правило, у людей в подобном положении часто не хватает средств, чтобы позволить себе нанять постоянного преподавателя.

Снейп вспомнил своего доведенного до отчаяния молодого клиента и нахмурился. Почему люди постоянно пытались задеть какие-то несуществующие струны в его сердце?

– Итак, ваш кандидат на место учителя моего сына – волшебник, которого сторонится большинство людей и который в приличном обществе считается практически нетрудоспособным? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Северус, презрительно усмехнувшись. – Вы говорили, что будете платить ему сами, но не думаете ли вы, что мы можем несколько поднять планку?

– Раз уж мы заговорили об этом, я считаю, что Ремус прекрасно подходит для этой работы, – твердо сказал Дамблдор. – Он будет для мальчиков отличным учителем.

– И во время «болезни» тоже? – усмехнувшись, спросил Снейп. – Он серьезно болен, директор! Я не стану рисковать и не позволю заразить моего сына.

– Тебе известно лучше, чем кому-либо, Северус, – укоризненно сказал Дамблдор, – в те моменты, когда Люпин будет опасен, он будет благополучно спать, благодаря твоему великолепному зелью. – Он замолк на мгновение. – Я упомянул, что в его контракте указано, что ты каждый месяц будешь снабжать его дозой усыпляющего зелья?

Снейп открыл рот, онемев от подобного произвола, но директор торопливо продолжил, не давая ему возразить:

– В любом случае, полагаю, ты не откажешься иметь в своем распоряжении оборотня для экспериментов, в разумных пределах, конечно. Долли Брайт говорила, ты работаешь над более сложным зельем от этой болезни?

Северус стиснул зубы.

– Долли Брайт просто чертова…

– Хорошо, хорошо, не бери в голову! – прервал его Дамблдор с веселым блеском в глазах. – На самом деле, Северус, у меня не такой уж богатый выбор кандидатов на эту должность. Наличие необходимых знаний – это только один аспект проблемы. Люпин член Ордена, и я полностью ему доверяю в тех вопросах, что касаются Гарри и Невилла.

– Ну а я нет, – бросил Снейп. – Я также не могу поверить, что миссис Лонгботтом согласится иметь оборотня в качестве учителя для ее драгоценного внука.

– Ты забыл, что ее сын и его жена были друзьями Джеймса и Лили, так же как Ремус и … – директор внезапно замолчал, его покрытое морщинами лицо стало печальным.

– И Сириус Блэк, – злобно закончил Снейп. – Ему вы тоже доверяли. И смотрите, чем все закончилось.

Дамблдор какое-то время пристально смотрел на него, и молодой мужчина раздраженно отвернулся. Он ненавидел то, как старый дурень без единого слова мог заставить его почувствовать себя полным ничтожеством.

– Прекрасно, – бросил он, резко поднявшись. – Зовите оборотня. Я умываю руки. Это ваше решение, директор.

Дамблдор вздохнул и кивнул седой головой.

– Принять его было непросто, Северус, как и многие другие мои решения.

888

Вне себя от гнева, Снейп стремительно летел по коридору. У него есть ещё полчаса, прежде чем отправиться к мадам Помфри за Гарри. Было бы весьма разумно не подходить к мальчику в таком отвратительном настроении.

Ноги сами несли рассерженного мужчину по стертым камням замка, неосознанно увлекая его привычным маршрутом. Студенты с утра отправились в Хогсмид, и школа была пуста. На квиддичном поле первый и второй курсы наслаждались полетами и свободным доступом к школьным метлам. Только почувствовав, как прохладный воздух овевает его лицо, Северус понял, что ноги привели его на вершину Астрономической башни, с которой открывался прекрасный вид на поле.

Да, это было в духе Дамблдора – ожидать, что он без возражений согласится принять оборотня в качестве учителя его единственного сына, а потом ещё и свалить с больной головы на здоровую, повернув дело так, будто его обидело несправедливое обвинение во вмешательстве в их с Гарри жизнь. За все эти чертовы манипуляции, в которых старый интриган был настоящим мастером, он заслуживает Ордена Мерлина. А как он втянул Снейпа во все это, разрушив его прекрасную тихую жизнь!

Северус пнул потрескавшийся камень и опустился на такую знакомую древнюю скамью. Сколько часов он провел здесь в одиночестве, пытаясь учиться… Подальше от издевательств врагов и тайных махинаций соседей по Дому. В поисках покоя.

Снейп глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться, чувствуя, как растворяется в молчаливом уединении этой башни.

Дело ведь было не в том, что он имел что-то против оборотней в целом, рассудительно подумал он. Только против одного из них, того, кто на самом деле подобрался к нему достаточно близко, чтобы убить.

Ремус Люпин.

Северус раздраженно нахмурился. Из всех волшебников на свете Дамблдор умудрился выбрать именно того, кто просто выводит его из себя.

Ремус Люпин. Последний из Мародеров.

Вообще-то, сейчас всё предстает в совершенно другом свете, если задуматься. Четыре гриффиндорских болвана, мнивших себя пупами Земли и использовавших любую возможность превратить его жизнь в сплошные мучения. И где же они теперь?

Сириус Блэк. Спятил как мангуста вслед за остальными членов своей вырождающейся семейки и до конца жизни заперт в Азкабане.

Джеймс Поттер. По глупости дал себя убить ещё до своего двадцать пятого дня рождения и оставил кровь и плоть Снейпа на попечение маггловской семейки своей нечистокровной женушки.

И этот бездельник, Петтигрю. Разорван на кусочки одним из своих лучших друзей. Мелкий крысеныш получил по заслугам.

Остался один оборотень. Отвергаемый обществом, он вынужден молить о работе того, над кем когда-то издевался.

Хммм …

Определенно в этом что-то есть.

Северус фыркнул, рассеянно поглядывая в окно. И всё же это не причина. Нельзя позволить мелкой мести помешать выбору наставника для его сына. Речь идет о Гарри и том, что будет лучше для него.

В конце концов, похоже, все решения, принимаемые в эти дни, не были лишены некоторой толики горечи. Не то, чтобы он возмущался или сожалел о чем-то, вовсе нет. Но всё-таки, каких еще жертв потребует от человека зачатие, после которого тот не получил даже приличного оргазма?

Заходящее солнце бросало на квиддичное поле длинные тени. Снейп проследил за полетом будущего ловца: вот он отважно пролетел через все три кольца на приличной скорости, и повторил этот трюк, уже не держась за метлу руками.

Северус прислонился спиной к холодному каменному парапету и прикрыл глаза. Возможно, пришла пора искренности, по крайней мере, перед собой. Он глубоко вздохнул. Быть честным с самим собой… вот уж истинная скука.

Он подумал, а догадывался ли Дамблдор обо всех этих нюансах? Вполне вероятно. Этот старый хитрец всегда знал больше, чем показывал. Так в чем он, Северус, не прав? В конце концов, сейчас Гарри его сын. Он заслужил право называть его так после всего, что сделал, чтобы быть рядом с ним.

В чем он не прав, не желая позволить одному из лучших друзей Джеймса Поттера учить мальчика?

Прямо сейчас Гарри его и только его. Малыш получил от Снейпа его версию событий и поверил в нее, в невинных зеленых глазах светилось безоговорочное доверие каждому отцовскому слову. Но может наступить такой момент – обязательно наступит, – когда Гарри услышит и другие версии… когда узнает правду.

Всю правду.

В чем он не прав, желая удержать Гарри при себе еще чуть-чуть подольше?

Вот оно, что он должен был понять и что Дамблдор, без сомнения, вычислил уже. Северус боится не столько того, что Гарри _заразится _от гриффиндорского оборотня, сколько того, что мальчик подвергнется его _влиянию_.

888

Снейп увидел, как мадам Хуч свистком приказала отнести все метлы в сарай, и вдруг осознал, что на улице совсем стемнело. Северус поспешно поднялся, вполголоса бормоча проклятия. Он обещал забрать Гарри в четыре и уже сильно опаздывал. Мальчик, должно быть, беспокоится.

Двери в Больничное крыло были распахнуты настежь, привидения разлетались прочь. Почти Безголовый Ник снял голову и, скользя мимо, успокаивающе пробормотал:

– Встряхнись, старина! Мы найдем его!

Запаниковав, Северус бросился внутрь и наткнулся на встревоженную мадам Помфри, комкающую в руках безупречно белый фартук.

– Северус! – закричала она. – Где ты был?

– Где Гарри? – поспешно спросил он, оглядев пустую палату.

– Он так беспокоился, что тебя нет! – проговорила Помфри. – Он хотел идти тебя искать, но я сказала, что ты просто задерживаешься и придешь попозже.

Мужчина схватил ее за плечи и грубо встряхнул.

– Где он?

– Я не знаю, – прошептала она, и слезы покатились из ее глаз. – Он выбежал, а когда я вышла в коридор, его уже не было! Я отправила на поиски привидений и мистера Филча.

– Гарри боится привидений, – нетерпеливо бросил Снейп. – Наши комнаты кто-нибудь проверил?

– Я отправила в башню несколько работавших у меня сегодня семикурсниц. Мне так жаль, Северус…

Мужчина резко оборвал ее и стремительно направился к дверям.

– Я иду в подземелья, он был там со мной несколько раз. Сообщите, если он найдется.

Снейп торопливо летел по коридору, вполголоса бормоча проклятья. Ему ли не знать, как Гарри волнуется каждый раз, когда он оставляет его одного. Как он мог повести себя настолько эгоистично и забыть о мальчике?

Спускаясь в подземелья, он слышал, как имя Гарри эхом разносилось по коридорам. Голоса студентов раздавались теперь со всех сторон, и Северус направил всё внимание на то, чтобы удержаться на темных узких ступенях, стараясь не думать об одиноком и напуганном мальчике, бродящем в одном из этих темных коридоров. А что, если он заблудился в каком-нибудь опасном месте? Или встретил Кровавого Барона, или полтергейста Пивза?..

Подземелья были надежно заперты. Снейп снял со стены один из негасимых факелов и, подняв его повыше так, чтобы осветить каждый уголок сырого старого коридора, принялся звать сына.

– Гарри? Гарри, не бойся, это я. Это… – его голос замолк, и мужчина прислонился на мгновение к стене. – Это твой безмозглый отец, – закончил он фразу, – Который забыл о тебе, слоняясь по школе в приступе плохого настроения. О чем ты думал, сынок? Что я уйду и оставлю тебя? И как я только мог забыть, что ты каждую ночь тихо просишь меня никуда не уходить, пока ты спишь?

Раздавшийся позади него шум крыльев заставил мужчину резко обернуться, он мгновенно узнал спешащую к нему бумажную птицу. Она открыла свой клюв, и оттуда зазвучал резкий голос мадам Помфри.

– Северус! Толстый монах сообщил, что Гарри нашли снаружи! Ребята-гриффиндорцы привели его обратно.

Бумажная птица еще пару секунд махала крыльями, а потом осыпалась на пол кучкой конфетти, но Снейп этого практически не заметил. Снаружи? Все оказалось еще ужаснее, чем выдуманный им заблудившийся в замке ребенок. Снаружи был Запретный лес и глубокое озеро. А умеет ли Гарри плавать?

Погасив беспалочковой магией факел и отбросив его в сторону, Снейп взлетел по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступени, с каждым биением сердца отсчитывая старые стертые площадки, пока он несся наверх в замок, а потом по коридору к Главному входу. Призраки слетались туда же, вслед за студентами и преподавателями, но молодой зельевар едва замечал их, все его внимание было приковано к трем студентам, не успевшим даже раздеться, и к дрожащему ребенку, который шел между ними, закутанный в чьи-то шарф и теплую мантию.

– Гарри, – Снейп вздохнул с облегчением, малыш поднял глаза и заметил его, хотя никак не мог услышать его голос так издалека. Ярко-зеленые глаза какое-то мгновение жадно всматривались в Северуса, но мальчик не стал вырываться из рук своих спасителей и бежать к отцу. Вместо этого он опустил голову и будто прирос к полу прямо посреди Холла.

Снейп быстро пронесся через весь зал и, не заботясь о возможных наблюдателях, упал на колени и порывисто принялся ощупывать мальчика, проверяя, не поранился ли тот.

– С ним все в порядке, сэр, – сказал один из студентов, и Северус оторвал взгляд от понурой головы сына: рядом стоял уже знакомый мальчишка, из тех, что играли с Гарри в снежки.

Чарли Уизли тоже там был, он по-прежнему держал Гарри за руку, мелко вздрагивая. Снейп мимоходом отметил, что тот был без шарфа и что длинный шерстяной шарф, несколько раз обмотанный вокруг плеч сына, был красно-золотым.

– Мы увидели его издали, сэр, когда относили метлы в кладовку.

– Он шел к лесу, – сказал темнокожий мальчик. – И мы подумали, что нечего ему там делать одному, сэр. И привели его обратно.

Вспомнив, что они окружены любопытной толпой, Снейп поднял притихшего Гарри на руки и крепко обнял.

– Все в порядке, представление окончено, – раздался резкий голос, и профессор МакГонагалл спустилась по ступеням. – Мистер Уизли, мистер Томас, мистер Оливер, – предлагаю вам вернуться в свои спальни и переодеться. Мы попозже обсудим, почему вы оказались со своими метлами так далеко от поля.

– Но, профессор! – возразил Чарли. – Если бы нас там не было, мы не нашли бы Гарри! Он направлялся к лесу!

Северус вздрогнул и, повернувшись по направлению к лестнице, остановился на мгновение и оглядел собравшуюся толпу.

– Спасибо за ваши усилия, – сухо произнес он.

– Все в полном порядке, дорогой мой, – любезно сказал Ник, снова снимая шляпу и на этот раз догадавшись оставить голову на плечах.

– Уложи мальчика в теплую постель, Северус, – тихо посоветовала ему МакГонагалл, а потом повернулась к собравшимся. – А теперь расходитесь! – распорядилась профессор, и зеваки нехотя послушались.

Мальчик непривычно притих у него на руках, и какое-то мгновение Снейп раздумывал, а не должен ли он отвести его к мадам Помфри. Но, проходя мимо людей на лестнице, неожиданно решил, что больше всего на свете хочет вернуться в их с Гарри небольшие комнаты с дверями, запертыми и заклятыми от этих назойливых глаз и любопытных шепотков.

– Идем, Гарри! – пробормотал он. – Давай отведем тебя домой.

Мальчик у него на руках напрягся и отстранился. Маленькие ручки поднялись и вцепились в плечи мужчины.

– Домой? – хрипло пробормотал он и придвинулся поближе. Теперь Северус увидел, что лицо его покраснело и опухло от пролитых слез: на чумазом личике все еще были видны мокрые дорожки.

– К нам домой, – тихо сказал Снейп.

Малыш сглотнул и засопел, его зеленые глаза сначала недоверчиво взглянули на мужчину, а потом устало закрылись, и мальчик положил голову на плечо отца.

– Где ты был? – прошептал Гарри. – Я искал и искал тебя.

– Зачем ты вышел наружу? – глухо спросил Северус, осторожно шагая по ступенькам, ведущим в их башню.

Гарри промолчал. Они подошли к двери, и Снейп тихо произнес пароль. Он отнес мальчика к большому мягкому креслу и опустился в него, усадив сына себе на колени и крепко прижимая к себе.

– Гарри?

– Я тебя искал, – запинаясь, пробормотал мальчик и расплакался, пытаясь спрятать лицо в ладошках.

Потрясенный, Снейп сжал вздрагивающие плечики и прижал мальчика к себе, осознав вдруг, не видел раньше, как мальчик плачет, а сейчас он рыдал взахлеб, вздрагивая всем телом, слезы текли ручьем и заливали одежду Северуса, сюртук и рубашка уже совсем промокли. Молодой волшебник мог только крепко обнимать сына, чувствуя, что эти слезы копились долго, и понимая, что, возможно, сейчас мальчику было просто необходимо выплакаться. И ничто не могло заглушить разрывающую Северуса вину в то время, как малыш рыдал у него на груди.

На какое-то мгновение Снейп страстно пожелал, чтобы рядом оказался хоть кто-нибудь, кто смог бы забрать на себя эту ответственность. Для него самого это было уже слишком, он не справится. Гарри слишком сломлен, слишком напуган этой жизнью без любви. Мальчик не верит ему, да и как он может поверить, когда те самые люди, которые должны были утешать и успокаивать, на протяжении всей жизни лишь игнорировали и оскорбляли малыша?

И все же мальчик любит его, с тяжелым сердцем подумал Северус, дрожащими руками поглаживая мягкие влажные волосы сына. Любит, как еще никто и никогда его не любил. Даже в пять лет, отверженный и окруженный равнодушием, он все еще сохранил в своем сердце так много любви.

– Гарри, – прошептал мужчина. – Знаю, что у тебя нет причины верить мне, сынок, но я действительно имел в виду то, что уже говорил. Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя.

– Н-н-но ты не пришел, – прорыдал Гарри, всхлипывая.

Надеясь, что самое тяжелое уже позади, Снейп откинул малыша немного назад, придерживая затылок. Дотянувшись свободной рукой до палочки, он заклинанием призвал носовой платок и осторожно вытер зареванное личико.

– Я просто опоздал, – мужчина постарался сказать это как можно убедительнее, продолжая вытирать мокрые щечки. – Мадам Помфри, наверное, сказала тебе, что я всего лишь задерживаюсь.

Гарри отчаянно замотал головой.

– Я о том, что было раньше, – крикнул он, дрожащими руками отпихивая платок, потом засопел и потел глаза кулачками. – Много раз ты был нужен мне и никогда не приходил! Ты забыл про меня!

Полностью осознав смысл этих ранящих слов, Северус почувствовал, как сжалось его сердце. Разве он может отрицать это? И как долго Гарри таил эти слова в своем сердце?

– Прости меня, Гарри, – вот все, что он смог выдавить. – Я должен был прийти давным-давно. Прости меня за это.

Он ждал, что будет снова отвергнут, с криками и презрением, зная, что заслужил все это и даже больше, но худенькие плечики поникли, и малыш, грозно нахмурившись, снова прижался к груди отца.

– Я все еще сердит на тебя, – фыркнул мальчик, вытирая нос и размазывая по личику сопли. Злясь на самого себя, Северус снова взялся за платок, и на этот раз Гарри, продолжая хмуриться, позволил ему вытереть лицо.

Северус с болью отметил, что мальчик унаследовал не только черные волосы и длинные изящные пальцы. Похоже, ему достался и отцовский характер. Не видя другого выхода, Северус сложил платок пополам и прижал его к маленькому носику.

– Дуй, – смирившись, скомандовал он.

Размышляя над тем, что человеку, регулярно и без дрожи имеющему дело к самым отвратительным ингредиентам, не пристало, вытирая сопли пятилетнему мальчишке, быть столь брезгливым, Снейп отослал негодный уже платок в корзину и призвал другой.

– Я не виню тебя, что ты сердишься, Гарри, – осторожно сказал он. – Но сейчас я здесь, верно? Теперь все в порядке, да?

Мальчик нехотя кивнул, и Северусу пришло в голову, что сегодня он не только первый раз увидел, как плачет сын, но и впервые познакомился с его нравом. Было ли это хорошим знаком? В конце концов, это всего лишь маленький мальчик, который боялся, что его вернут магглам, если он будет плохо себя вести.

Невзирая на то, как напуган был Гарри одним упоминанием слова «дом», уж не решился ли он подвергнуть их отношения некой проверке?

Размышляя, не существует ли какого-нибудь справочника по подобным вопросам, Снейп вытирал заплаканные глаза и мокрые щеки сына. Гарри по-прежнему бросал на отца сердитые взгляды, и взгляды эти показались мужчине столь знакомыми, что он, не в силах противиться растущему порыву, наклонился и прижался губами к нахмуренным бровкам. Когда Северус отстранился, сердитое выражение уже ушло с маленького личика, сменившись крайним изумлением.

– Ты поцеловал меня, – удивленно прошептал Гарри, прикоснувшись ко лбу чумазой ручкой.

Почувствовав, как заерзал Гарри, Северус неловко пожал плечами, сам слегка смущенный этим порывом.

– Я хотел успокоить тебя, – защищаясь, проговорил он.

– Я не знал, что папы целуют своих маленьких мальчиков, – сказал Гарри. Он немного поморгал, а потом уголки его губ поползли наверх, и малыш едва заметно улыбнулся. – Мне понравилось, – застенчиво признался он.

Северус фыркнул, стараясь скрыть испытываемое им облегчение и смущение.

– Смотри, не привыкни, – сказал он враз охрипшим голосом. – А сейчас тебе нужна теплая ванна и немного горячего какао. – Он усадил малыша обратно к себе на колени и принялся разматывать красно-золотой шарф. – А потом, молодой человек, нам надо обсудить, почему тебе не стоит убегать от мадам Помфри или того, кто за тобой присматривает.

Гарри дал снять с себя шарф, с любопытством глядя на отца заплаканными глазами.

– А потом мы поговорим о Запретном лесе и о том, умеешь ли ты плавать, и о том, что бывает с маленькими мальчиками, которые гуляют там, где им не следует находиться.

– Да, папа, – ответил малыш, обреченно вздохнув, но его неуверенная улыбка все еще озаряла маленькое личико. Северус потянулся и взъерошил непослушные волосы сына.

– Ну что мне делать с тобой, малыш? – вздохнул он, но Гарри лишь наморщил нос и улыбнулся. Это было не особо-то похоже на ответ, и, тем не менее, этого было вполне достаточно.

* * *

(1) Bagnock, Bigcock, Boldcock (прим. переводчика) – игра слов. Big – большой, Bold – смелый, дерзкий, бесстыжий, cock (вульг.) – член. Я взяла на себя смелость заменить лексическую игру слов на фонетическую (спасибо Rassda за хороший совет).

(2) Чертополох (прим. переводчика) – национальный символ Шотландии.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава 3, в которой в Хогвартсе появляется Невилл, а также новый учитель. **

– Я не хочу повторять, поэтому слушай внимательно, – решительно сказал Снейп, усадив Гарри на высокий стул и положив перед мальчиком альбом для рисования. – Не слезай со стула и ничего не трогай. Я буду работать с компонентами, которые могут оказаться весьма опасными, могут даже взорваться. Понятно?

Гарри послушно кивнул и открыл коробку с карандашами.

– Я буду рисовать картину для Невилла, – заявил он. – Подарок для встречи.

– Только веди себя тихо, – сказал малышу Северус, набирая на широкой полке компоненты для будущего зелья. Пора было сварить несколько зелий, и ему пришлось взять сына с собой в лабораторию. После несчастного случая, случившегося неделю назад, мальчик ни на шаг не отходил от отца, и позволить ему остаться сейчас казалось меньшим из зол.

Снейп никогда бы не поверил, что будет искренне ждать встречи с Ремусом Люпином, но именно так оно и было. Вообще-то сейчас он обрадовался бы любому, кто отвлек бы внимание Гарри. К счастью, сын Лонгботтомов прибывает сегодня после обеда, и завтра утром мальчики примутся за учебу.

Северус признался сам себе, что полюбил Гарри. Но это не меняло того факта, что он с нетерпением ждал, когда тот начнет проводить весь день в школе.

По сути, мысли о возможности поприсутствовать на уроках мадам Брайт и заниматься в свободное время своими собственными исследованиями существенно подняли настроение мастера зелий, и он с легким сердцем принялся добавлять в котел необходимые ингредиенты.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Гарри, прерывая сосредоточенные размышления отца.

Тот прижал палец к губам, и Гарри кивнул.

– Прости, – прошептал он.

Северус осторожно поджег несколько семян и бросил их в ступку. Взяв пестик, он быстро и энергично растер семена и добавил дымящийся порошок в жидкость, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как тот кружит по поверхности зелья, придавая ему металлический оттенок. Мужчина взглянул на непривычно тихого мальчика и с удивлением обнаружил, что Гарри, позабыв о карандашах, очарованно наблюдает за отцом.

Приготовление зелья дошло до критического момента, и Снейп, машинально затаив дыхание, добавил остальные ингредиенты. Последней в котел была добавлена большая ложка светлого ароматного меда, от которого кипящее зелье мгновенно загустело. Сразу же уменьшив огонь, Северус принялся помешивать получившуюся смесь против часовой стрелки, вполголоса бормоча заклинание. Закончив помешивать, он оставил зелье кипеть на медленном огне. С удовольствием вдохнул приятный сладкий аромат, а затем, не желая потерять ни одой драгоценной капли, принялся очищать ложку, восхищенно наблюдая за неторопливым перетеканием серебристой субстанции обратно в котел.

– Уже можно говорить, – сказал Северус, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной кисти.

– Это выглядит так здорово! – воскликнул Гарри. – Похоже на приготовление еды, правда, папа?

Снейп улыбнулся, слишком довольный успехом, чтобы обидеться.

– Я готовлю лекарства и другие зелья, Гарри, – поправил он, усаживаясь на стул и машинально проверяя температуру под котлом. – Конечно, это не еда. Помнишь, что я говорил тебе насчет зелий!

– Никогда не пить никаких зелий, кроме тех, что дал ты, – ответил малыш. – А что за мед ты туда положил, папа? Это чтобы было вкусно?

Снейп фыркнул.

– Вкус зелья значения не имеет, Гарри. Мед – это живое вещество, он придает зелью большую силу. Некоторые зельевары тратят всю жизнь, изучая влияние меда на различные цветы и растения, в разном климате и в разных местностях. – Тут Северус обнаружил, что читает лекцию, и, нахмурившись, остановился. – Возможно, в конце концов, они сделают из меня преподавателя, – пробормотал он.

– А можно мне тоже делать зелья, папа? – Гарри тщательно выбрал другой карандаш и взглянул на отца.

– Возможно, когда-нибудь, – сказал Северус, чувствуя себя необычно щедрым. – Мне надо сварить еще одно зелье, пожалуйста, веди себя хорошо.

Гарри снова согласно кивнул и вернулся к своему рисунку, от усердия высунув кончик языка.

888

– Почему он не выйдет и не поиграет со мной? – печально спросил Гарри, уткнувшись подбородком в ладошки и задумчиво разглядывая запертую дверь. – Я думал, он мой друг!

Снейп отложил книгу и вздохнул.

– Мальчик расстроен, Гарри, ты должен понять это. Наверное, он скучает по бабушке.

Малыша это явно не убедило, и Северус молча согласился с ним. Сложно было представить, что кто-то мог скучать по этой строгой старой ведьме. Конечно, она любила внука, даже если и не знала, как показать это. И Невилл был довольно спокоен во время сухого прощания и обеда, хотя, если честно, ему не удалось вставить ни слова, пока Гарри болтал о том, как им вдвоем будет весело.

Малыш снова нетерпеливо заерзал. Невилл пробормотал что-то насчет «распаковать вещи» и скрылся в своей комнате, плотно прикрыв дверь. Северус подозревал, что тот просто хотел остаться один и поплакать. Мужчина мог понять это желание побыть одному, но для Гарри это оказалось не по силам: терпение не было сильной его стороной.

– Почему бы нам не узнать, не хочет ли он поужинать? – предложил Снейп. – На кухне есть отличный шоколадный торт.

Гарри подскочил и оказался у двери даже раньше, чем Северус поднялся со своего места. Мальчик тихо постучал и открыл дверь.

В комнате было темно, Невилл лежал на кровати, сжавшись в комочек, и Снейп нерешительно остановился на пороге, гадая, не лучше ли будет оставить мальчика на какое-то время в покое.

Однако Гарри таких сомнений не испытывал, подбежав к кровати, он вскарабкался на неё.

– Хорошая кровать, – проговорил он. – Мы с перфессором вместе ее выбирали, специально для тебя. Ты бы видел, сколько было пыли! – Гарри притворился, что чихает, и захихикал, закрыв лицо ладошками. – Перфессор чихал так громко, что его борода просто взлетала вверх! Но мы решили, что это самая лучшая кровать, специально для тебя.

Плечи Невилла задрожали, его приглушенный голос прозвучал так слабо, что Северусу пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать тихое: «Почему?»

– Да ведь у меня такая же, – ответил Гарри, будто это было чем-то само собой разумеющимся. – Я сказал ему, что мы лучшие друзья, и что у меня самая замечательная кровать на свете, и у тебя должна быть такая же. Мы так долго ее искали! – Он пожал плечами и театрально округлил глаза: – Почти целый день!

Невилл повернул голову и уставился на украшенную фигурками резную спинку кровати.

– И занавески у тебя тоже есть, – продолжил Гарри, вставая на кровати и задергивая полог; теперь Северус мог только слышать их. – Здорово, правда? Как домик для игр!

За плотным пологом послышалось сопение и какое-то движение.

– Что такое домик для игр? – неразборчиво пробормотал Невилл.

– Ну, как секретный домик только для нас, – подсказал ему Гарри. – Можешь представить, что это крепость, или пещера, или пиратский корабль. А еще это может быть космический корабль!

Снова какая-то возня за пологом, и голос Невилла:

– А что такое космический корабль?

Гарри удивленно засмеялся.

– Корабль, который летает в космосе, – сказал он тоном «разве-это-не-понятно». – Неужели ты не знаешь?

– Н…ну ты же не знал, что такое Плюй-камни, – защищаясь, возразил Невилл.

Мгновение тишины, и Снейп с тревогой склонился поближе к пологу. «Пожалуйста, не надо ссориться, – молча взмолился он. – Это меня просто уничтожит».

– Это правда, – наконец согласился Гарри довольно сдержанно. – Мои тетя и дядя – магглы, они не рассказывали мне о волшебстве и обо всем таком.

– Правда? – послышался удивленный голос Невилла. Он снова засопел, и Северус поморщился. Маленькие мальчики, похоже, иногда на пятьдесят процентов состояли из соплей.

– Ага, – сказал Гарри, – но я о них больше не говорю. Мой папа становится очень сердитым, когда я так делаю, и его губы становятся совсем тонкими. А когда он сердится, у меня начинает болеть живот.

Снейп почувствовал, как от этого откровенного у него самого скрутило живот.

– Он немного страшный, – тихо проговорил Невилл.

– Он только так выглядит, – успокоил мальчика Гарри. – Иногда он делает страшное лицо, но он не такой. Не со мной, ведь я его сын и он любит меня.

– Я не его сын, – уныло отозвался Невилл. – Что, если он на меня будет сердиться?

– Нет, он не будет, – уверенно сказал Гарри. – Он сердится на других людей, но не будет сердиться на нас. Ты же мой лучший друг и…

Северусу оставалось лишь уповать на то, что он сможет оправдать подобное доверие. Гарри умолк, и мужчина тревожно нахмурился.

– И что? – с любопытством спросил Невилл, и Снейп кивнул, молча задавая тот же вопрос.

– Ну, – медленно заговорил Гарри, – я подумал… Мы с тобой будем как бы братьями, правда? Будем заботиться друг о друге и все такое?

– А мы сможем остаться лучшими друзьями? – беспокойно спросил Невилл.

– Ну конечно! – небрежно отозвался Гарри. – Разве ты не знаешь, что братья тоже лучшие друзья?

– О…

Воцарилось тишина, пока Невилл обдумывал все это за задернутым пологом, а Северус снаружи. Мужчина все время поражался тому, как вел себя его сын. Руководила ли мальчиком собственная великая способность любить? Или потребность иметь семью, которая была ему недоступна всю недолгую жизнь? Теперь он строил новую, сделав кумира из своего недостойного отца и приняв в семью брата. Что будет дальше? Найдет себе мать?

Снейп почувствовал, как от этой мысли холодный пот выступил у него на лбу, особенно, когда он мысленно пробежался по списку возможных кандидатур здесь, в Хогвартсе.

– Ну ладно, – наконец согласился Невилл, и Северус пришел в себя. – Можешь рассказать мне о космических кораблях?

– Конечно! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Гарри. Снейп воспользовался удобным случаем и выскользнул из комнаты. Он вернулся к своей книге, но никак не мог сосредоточиться на тексте.

«Почему я чувствую себя так, будто откусил больше, чем смогу проглотить?»

888

На следующее утро Снейп был еще до завтрака по горло сыт космическими кораблями и чертовыми нелепыми магглами, которым вообще взбрела в голову такая идея. Если ему придется восторгаться еще хоть одним изображением космонавтов Гарри и Невилла, то он просто взорвется. Приходилось признать, что нарисованный Невиллом изящный галеон, летящий среди звезд и планет, выглядел весьма впечатляюще, хотя Гарри почему-то счел этот рисунок смешным.

Он был почти рад Ремусу Люпину, застывшему на пороге старой детской.

Снейп посмотрел на немного испуганные личики детей, которые стояли по его правую и левую руку – всё может стать полегче, если им понравится учиться.

– Доброе утро, мальчики, – весело сказал Люпин. – Я профессор Люпин.

– Доброе утро, – пробормотал Невилл.

– Привет, – отозвался Гарри, с любопытством глядя на мужчину. – Вы перфессор? Я думал, вы ставник.

– Ты можешь называть меня просто мистер Люпин, если хочешь, – ответил Люпин, добродушно улыбаясь. – Это ведь легче произнести? Вы не хотите посмотреть ваш новый класс? – он отошел в сторону, и мальчики, переглянувшись, потихоньку скользнули мимо него в комнату.

Северусу пришлось признать, что помещение было использовано весьма эффективно. Огромная круглая комната, расположенная в башне прямо над их покоями, была раньше детской, еще при старом мастере зелий, вырастившем в Хогвартсе одиннадцать своих детей. Из широких окон, забранных для безопасности решетками, открывался великолепный вид на скалы и озеро. По стенам были развешаны яркие картины старомодных классов и студентов, один из них скорчил Снейпу нахальную гримасу, на что тот угрожающе нахмурился. В центре комнаты стояли два рабочих стола со стульями, кроме того, там были еще и скамейки в окружении массы интересных вещей, в том числе и большой аквариум, наполненный зеленоватой водой, который как магнитом манил к себе Гарри и Невилла.

– Северус, – начал воспитатель, осторожно кивнув зельевару.

– Люпин, – спокойно отозвался Снейп. Не мог же он под внимательным взглядом сына продемонстрировать новому учителю свою неприязнь. Он хотел, чтобы мальчикам учеба приносила удовольствие.

Он правда этого хотел.

– Если хочешь взглянуть, я захватил с собой планирование, – Северус неохотно взял протянутый Люпином пергамент, принявшись проглядывать аккуратные таблицы.

– Труд? – протянул он. – Музыка? Танцы? – он покачал головой. – Думаю, можно было использовать время мальчиков с большей пользой?

– Им всего пять, Северус, – приподняв бровь, отозвался Люпин. – Что ты предлагаешь, продвинутую арифмантику?

– Но танцы?

– Маленьким детям нравится музыка и движения, – со знанием дела пояснил Люпин. – Громкий шум, энергичные упражнения, особенно когда погода не позволяет потратить энергию на прогулке, – он бросил на Снейпа хитрый взгляд. – Подумай, ведь надо куда-то деть лишнюю энергию.

В этот момент сквозь стекло аквариума показалась какая-то зеленая мордочка, и Невилл пронзительно завопил, заставив Гарри подавиться смехом, а Снейпа – вздрогнуть.

– Понимаю, о чем ты, – капитулировал Северус. – Люпин, я согласен с Дамблдором – никто не заслуживает этой работы больше, чем ты, – свернув пергамент с планом, он вернул его с дьявольской ухмылкой. – Я действительно так считаю.

Люпин взял пергамент, сдержав печальную усмешку.

– Спасибо, Северус, я оценил твою мысль и скрытое за ней чувство. – Он глубоко вздохнул. – Начнем, пожалуй.

Люпин взмахнул палочкой, и маленький колокольчик, стоящий на столе, поднялся в воздух и зазвенел. В тот же миг Гарри огляделся по сторонам и поспешил сесть за стол, спустя еще одно мгновение его примеру последовал Невилл. Опустившись на соседний стул и копируя каждое движение Гарри, он тоже сел прямо и положил руки на стол.

– Очень хорошо, – похвалил их Люпин, и Гарри радостно улыбнулся. – Запомните, когда я зазвоню в колокольчик, вы занимаете свои места и внимательно меня слушаете. Скажите «до свидания» мистеру Снейпу, мальчики, урок сейчас начнется.

Гарри оглянулся на отца, и его улыбка слегка увяла.

– Пока, папа, – тихо сказал он.

– Пока, – застенчиво помахал рукой Невилл.

– Я весь день буду в башне, – сказал Северус, якобы Люпину, проследив, что сын его услышал. – В подземельях у мадам Брайт, а потом в лаборатории. – Он помахал рукой. Гарри расслабился и помахал в ответ. – Увидимся на ланче, мальчики.

Когда дверь класса закрылась, Северус почувствовал облегчение, но на мгновение к этому чувству примешалась и печаль. Весь прошлый месяц Гарри принадлежал только ему, находился в его полной и абсолютной ответственности. Было немного больно передать эту ответственность кому-то другому, даже если всего лишь на шесть часов в день.

Это чувство длилось, пока Северус не оказался на полпути к подземельям и ощущение свободы не накрыло его с головой. Он лучше умер бы под пытками, чем признал это, но, похоже, Северус Снейп чувствовал себя счастливым, направляясь к подземельям.

888

К полудню Снейпу пришлось признать, что он испытывает некоторое любопытство по поводу того, как у мальчиков дела. Северус улизнул с совершенно кошмарного урока зелий у первого курса, пока мадам Брайт отчитывала окрашенную в фиолетовый и зеленый цвета хаффлпаффку, перечисляя все ее ошибки.

Как там Гарри без него? Впервые после того инцидента они оказались так надолго разлучены, и, поднимаясь в классную комнату, Северус поймал себя на том, что уже успел перебрать в голове дюжину различных сценариев. Вдруг Гарри плакал? Или плохо себя вел? Как именно оборотень собирался наказывать мальчиков за различные проступки? И не должен ли ответственный родитель задать все эти вопросы еще до того, как подкинуть кому-то своего ребенка и радостно умчаться прочь?

Толстые старинные двери, ведущие в башню, все же не заглушали всех звуков, и Снейп услышал музыку даже раньше, чем добрался до площадки. Сдерживая нетерпение, он повернул ручку и заглянул в комнату.

Гарри и Невилл стояли посередине комнаты, столы и стулья были отодвинуты к окнам и аккуратно поставлены друг на друга. Мальчики внимательно повторяли движения за учителем, а скрипучий старый аппарат играл какую-то хриплую мелодию. Северус завороженно смотрел, как его малолетнее наказание вертело бедрами и пело громко под аккомпанемент.

– Если весело живется, делай так! – прокричал Гарри, и они с Невиллом заливались смехом каждый раз, когда нечаянно сталкивались, дрыгая вслед за Люпином сначала одной ногой, а потом другой. Гарри пел во весь голос, и, увы, Снейп отметил, что мальчик унаследовал певческий «талант» отца.

– Если весело живется, делай так! Если весело живется, мы друг другу улыбнемся! Если весело живется, делай так!

Когда затихли последние звуки музыки, зазвонил колокольчик и мальчики упали на пол, хихикая и награждая друг друга дружескими тычками.

– Ну вот! – сказал Люпин, вытирая лоб и широко улыбаясь. – Большое спасибо, Гарри, что исполнил с нами эту песню! Песня, которую мы исполним завтра, Невилл, наверное, будет тебе знакома.

Невилл встал, отряхнул мантию и пожал плечами.

– Моя бабушка не пела мне много песен, мистер Люпин, – неуверенно сказал он. – А мой двоюродный дедушка пел всегда одну и ту же песенку, но не думаю, что вы сможете танцевать под нее, – мальчик фыркнул. – Она слишком грубая.

– Грубая? – заинтересованно переспросил Гарри.

Северус решил, что наступило самое время вмешаться. Он распахнул дверь и вошел в класс.

– Готовы идти на ланч, мальчики?

– Папа! – радостно закричал Гарри, подбегая к отцу. – Ты видел, как мы танцевали? Это моя любимая песня еще со школы! Моей старой школы, – поспешно добавил он.

– Да, мне посчастливилось наблюдать последний куплет, – ответил Снейп, поймав взгляд Люпина. – Вполне вероятно, что мне не удастся забыть это зрелище.

– Тебе стоило присоединиться к нам, – невинно заметил Ремус, однако на его бледных щеках появился румянец. – Что скажете, мальчики? Попросим мистера Снейпа в следующий раз станцевать вместе с нами?

Невилла это предложение шокировало, а Гарри лишь улыбнулся и схватил отца за руку.

– Мой папа не танцует, – уверенно сказал он. – Танцы только для маленьких мальчиков.

– И, очевидно, для их наставников, – спокойно отозвался Северус, сжав ладошку сына.

– А мистер Люпин может пойти с нами на ланч? – с энтузиазмом спросил Гарри.

– Полагаю, мистер Люпин захочет побыть какое-то время в тишине и отдохнуть, – ответил Снейп, надеясь, что ему удалось скрыть, насколько потрясен он был этой идеей. Он знал, что комнаты, выделенные Дамблдором для нового наставника, располагались неподалеку, но на этом его осведомленность заканчивалась. Самым горячим его желанием было, чтобы им с Люпином не пришлось сталкиваться вне классной комнаты.

– Профессор Дамблдор предложил мне обедать в Большом зале, – сообщил Люпин, – но спасибо, Гарри, за приглашение. Спустимся вместе? – он протянул руку Невиллу, и тот робко ухватился за нее. Пока они все вместе спускались по лестнице, Снейп задумался, не было ли это укором в его адрес. Ему самому пришлось бы держать Невилла за руку, если бы мальчик попросил. Но проклятый оборотень не дал ему такой возможности.

– Увидимся через час! – Люпин помахал рукой и продолжил свой путь в сторону Большого зала.

– А мы можем кушать вместе с большими ребятами? – спросил Гарри, когда они с Невиллом вымыли руки и Северус снял крышки с приготовленных для них блюд.

– Возможно, если нас пригласят, – Снейп проверил у мальчиков руки, и только потом позволил им сесть за стол. Он никогда еще не видел ребенка, обладающего настолько феноменальной способностью находить грязь даже в совершенно чистой комнате, как Гарри.

Хотя не то чтобы Гарри вообще мог усидеть на одном месте.

Тем не менее, Северусу пришлось признать, что затеи Дамблдора пока срабатывали. Вместо того чтобы искать, чем бы занять одного деятельного пятилетнего мальчишку, ему всего лишь нужно было следить, чтобы два деятельных пятилетних мальчишки не разрушили свои комнаты, пока самостоятельно изобретают во что бы им поиграть.

Помимо недолгой роли судьи в затеянном мальчиками споре, чей рисунок самый лучший, Снейп практически не встревал в их затеи. Ему пришлось лишь единожды вмешаться и ввести правило «не больше четырех рисунков на стене в кухне», чтобы и Невилл мог вешать свои рисунки, но после этого зельевар провел тихий и мирный вечер с книгой возле камина. Решив, что мальчики заслужили угощение, Северус приготовил им какао и оставшийся со вчера шоколадный торт.

Гарри, обладающий сверхъестественной способностью пятилетнего ребенка учуять запах шоколада, находясь в пятидесяти шагах от него, влетел в комнату и, увидев небольшое пиршество, счастливо улыбнулся. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы закричать и позвать Невилла, но, к счастью, поймал взгляд отца. Его намерение «завопить» было подавлено в зародыше.

Вскоре мальчики удобно устроились возле камина, с блаженным видом наслаждаясь тортом и запивая его горячим какао.

– Мистер Люпин сказал, что на трудах мы будем делать рамки для фотографий, – поделился Гарри, облизывая шоколадные усы. – Я рассказал ему о маминой фотографии, и он предложил нам завтра сделать для них рамки.

– Я тоже сделаю рамку для моих родителей, – тихо проговорил Невилл. – Мистер Люпин сказал, что вставит туда мою фотографию. В подарок, – шепотом закончил он.

– Очень мило, – отозвался Северус, чувствуя, что уже начинает уставать от постоянного упоминания «мистера Люпина». – Пора принять ванну, – он бросил взгляд на настенные часы. – Кто пойдет первым?

Гарри обеспокоенно посмотрел на отца.

– Мы хотим пойти вместе, – сказал он, словно удивляясь, как его отцу вообще мог прийти в голову другой вариант. – И с пузырьками.

Снейп посмотрел на мальчиков с большим сомнением.

– Сейчас время принимать ванну, Гарри, а не играть. Ванная комната – не место для баловства.

– А если мы будем купаться вместе, то найдется время и поиграть, – лукаво ответил Гарри, и Северусу пришлось согласиться с такой логикой. Он даже почувствовал что-то вроде гордости, что его сын смог до такого додуматься.

– Можем попробовать, – согласился он. – Но помните – Гарри! Невилл! – никаких опасных игр, или впоследствии вы будете мыться по отдельности, воды будет по щиколотку и без всяких пузырьков.

– Да, сэр, – отозвались мальчики, впечатленные такой ужасной угрозой.

888

Снейп присел к Гарри на кровать и укутал в одеяло своего зевающего сына.

– Мне нравится моя новая школа, папа, – поделился Гарри.

– Я так и думал, – Северус задернул полог кровати, и они оказались в небольшом уютном коконе. С тех пор, как на его кровати появился полог, Гарри больше не уходил спать в гардероб, и Снейп поздравил себя с великолепной идеей.

– Папа?

– Хмм?

– Поцелуешь меня на ночь?

Это было что-то новенькое, и Снейп удивленно посмотрел на сына.

– Если хочешь, – согласился он, подумав, не чувствовал ли себя Гарри еще более неуверенно, чем выглядел.

– Только когда пойдешь сказать спокойной ночи Невиллу, не целуй его, хорошо? – поспешно велел ему малыш. – Это только для пап и их собственных мальчиков. Ладно?

Северус разглядел в глазах сына тревожный огонек. Ему даже в голову не пришло пожелать Невиллу спокойной ночи, но он поспешно включил это в свои планы. Ребенок, несомненно, чувствует себя одиноко и скучает по дому, и вполне вероятно, нуждается в некотором утешении. Гарри оно тоже не повредит.

– Ты единственный мальчик, которого я поцелую, – искренне ответил Снейп, потом наклонился и бережно прижался губами ко лбу сына.

– Но ты можешь поправить ему одеяло, – любезно разрешил Гарри.

– Спасибо, я так и сделаю, – Северус взъерошил непокорные волосы сына и, перед тем, как направиться в комнату Невилла, зажег маленький ночник.

Мальчик лежал на спине, уставившись с потолок, свет до сих пор горел. Увидев, что мальчик не плачет, Снейп подошел поближе и неловко присел на краешек кровати. Невилл бросил на него настороженный взгляд.

– Я подумал, тебе понравится мой сюрприз, – предложил Снейп, трансфигурировав стеклянную безделушку, стоящую на тумбочке, в такой же шар, как и у Гарри, и зажег его. – Захочешь выключить, просто подуй на него.

– Спасибо, – тихо ответил мальчик.

– Если буду нужен, моя комната дальше по коридору, – Северус укрыл Невилла одеялом и попытался улыбнуться. Мальчик на это только моргнул, и тогда Снейп со вздохом поднялся, и, пробормотав «_Нокс_», выключил верхний свет. У двери он помедлил и оглянулся, гадая, о чем сейчас думает этот ребенок, что чувствует. Несомненно, Гарри проявлял эмоции ярче, и понимать его было несколько проще, чем Невилла.

– Надеюсь, тебе здесь понравится, – это все, что смог из себя выдавить Снейп.

888

Ночью он проснулся и машинально побрел проверить, как там Гарри. Снейп заглянул за полог и, обнаружив, что кровать пуста, вполголоса выругался. Быстрый осмотр гардероба показал, что там тоже никого нет. Поеживаясь от прикосновения к холодному полу, Северус направился в комнату Невилла. Раздвинув полог, он облегченно вздохнул, увидев, что мальчики лежат рядышком.

Голова Невилла покоилась на плече Гарри, тоненькая ниточка слюны стекала на теплую ночную рубашку. Гарри посапывал, крепко прижимая к груди своего Мерлина. Свет ночной лампы падал на подушку рядом с головой Невилла. Размышляя, кто в ком нуждался этой ночью, Снейп задернул полог и отправился спать.

888

– Невилл плакал, – поделился Гарри утром, когда одевался. Невилл в это время чистил зубы в ванной. Снейп машинально расправил на худеньких бедрах сына свитер с драконом, пока Гарри надевал мантию. – Он скучал по бабушке и вообще.

– Я уверен, что он привыкнет, – сказал Снейп, уже не в первый раз поражаясь тому, как человек, никогда не желавший детей, смог обзавестись сразу двумя. – А на выходные он отправится домой.

– Ему здесь нравится, – признался Гарри, позволяя отцу помочь с носками и ботинками. – Просто тут все новое и страшное. Когда я сюда попал, мне тоже было немного страшно.

– Тебе? – пробормотал Северус, и Гарри кивнул.

– Немножко. Но сейчас у меня все хорошо. И у Невилла будет.

Мужчина отвел со лба сына черную непослушную прядь, погладив пальцами побледневший старый шрам в форме молнии.

– Ты мудрый маленький мальчик, Гарри.

Малыш широко улыбнулся.

– И еще хороший танцор, – похвастался он.

– Я заметил.


	4. Глава 4

**Глава 4, в которой Снейп и Люпин сцепляются не на шутку**

– Ага, а вот и мама-утка, – с усмешкой сказал Али. – Но за ней ковыляют только два маленьких утенка, – протянул он на манер песенки.

– Ты чего, придурок? – закатив глаза, наградил его диагнозом Фредди Томас. Взглянув в окно, чтобы понять, что же такое увидел Али, он непроизвольно рассмеялся. – А, ну да.

Еще несколько человек, делавших уроки за большим столом, выглянули в окно и захихикали: по двору стремительно, так, что мантия развевалась за его спиной, шел будущий профессор Снейп, а позади, стараясь не отстать, вприпрыжку бежали две маленькие фигурки.

– Интересно, какой из него выйдет профессор? – начал Чарли Уизли, который сидел, лениво подпирая голову руками.

– Всяко лучше, чем Долли-Тролли, – выдала четверокурсница Нэнси.

Билл Уизли толкнул ее локтем.

– Продолжай убеждать себя в этом, – поддразнил он, и Нэнси фыркнула. – Я слышал, он как-то сорвался на парочку первокурсников – даже не в подземельях – за то, что они слишком шумели. Довел сестру Лоусона до слез.

– У Лоусона сестра плачет, даже если в соседней комнате кто-нибудь нахмурится, – отозвался Фредди. – Все время мокрая, как парочка китов.

– Все равно, это странно, – задумчиво продолжил Чарли. – Я имею в виду, что Гарри Поттер был чем-то вроде легенды, сколько себя помню, так ведь?

Остальные закивали.

– И вот однажды он оказывается просто сопливым малышом, играющим в снегу. Как-то странно.

Нэнси пожала плечами.

– Не вижу ничего странного. Он же просто человек, так? Или ты думаешь по-другому?

– Эээ… да, я знаю, что он просто человек, – отозвался Чарли. – Я говорю о том, что он годами был спрятан где-то в безопасном месте, а теперь он внезапно появляется в Хогвартсе, да еще и называя этого Снейпа «папой». Вот что странно.

– Точно. Когда это Гарри Поттер успел стать Гарри Снейпом?

– Ты же видел шрам, – напомнил Билл младшему брату. – Или, думаешь, он фальшивый?

– Нет, – Чарли махнул рукой. – Думаю, шрам настоящий. Это папа фальшивый.

Тут даже те, кто не прислушивался раньше к их разговору, заинтересованно придвинулись поближе.

– О чем ты? – спросил, затаив дыхание, один из однокурсников Чарли.

– Разве непонятно? Смотрите, наш папа работает в Министерстве, так? Ну, он рассказывал, что министерство искало Гарри Поттера с той ночи, когда Вы-Знаете-Кто пришел к ним и нарвался на проклятье. Что-то в этом роде.

Гриффиндорцы тревожно заерзали.

– И?..

– И внезапно Гарри Поттер находится, вместе с таким подходящим отцом. И Министерство даже не может тронуть его.

– Ну да. И кто это все придумал?

– Кто же еще? – многозначительно бросил Чарли. – Дамблдор.

– Да, – задумчиво проговорил Фредди. – Дамблдор сделает что угодно, чтобы защитить Гарри Поттера. Даже скормит всем бессовестное вранье.

– Наша мама знала Поттеров, – сказал Билл, по-прежнему глядя в окно. – Я помню, она говорила, как сильно они любили друг друга. Каким же образом этот Снейп мог оказаться отцом Гарри Поттера?

– Если он не его отец, то почему Дамблдор так всем говорит? – не согласилась Нэнси. – Тогда уж это Снейп врет. Он как раз очень похож на мерзавца.

– Дамблдор мгновенно бы все просек, – уверенно отозвался Фредди. – Нет, он участвует во всем этом.

– Снейп, вроде, приходится Джеймсу Поттеру кем-то вроде троюродного брата, – вспомнил Чарли. – Папа рассказывал в письме.

– Ну, я в волшебном мире всего два года, – вмешалась какая-то второкурсница, – и, похоже, здесь все являются друг другу чертовыми троюродными братьями. Это многое объясняет, кстати, – вполголоса добавила она, пригнувшись, когда с другого конца стола прямо ей в голову полетели чьи-то перья и пергамент.

– Мне кажется, это слишком чудовищная ложь даже для Дамблдора, – неуверенно сказал Чарли. – В смысле, если Министерство захочет выяснить правду, они так и сделают.

– Дамблдор – самый великий маг столетия, – напомнил брату Фредди, прилепив на лоб брата в качестве аргумента карточку с директором. – Если он наложит заклинание, чтобы люди думали, что этот мужик – отец Гарри Поттера, все поверят в это.

– Не уверен, – все еще сомневался Чарли.

– Но не думаешь же ты, что его заберут? – спросила Нэнси, ее взгляд метнулся к бегавшим по траве фигуркам. Дети смотрели на неё, ожидая пояснений, и девочка немного смущенно пожала плечами. – В смысле, он кажется довольно счастливым, правда? Забрать малыша у его папы будет слишком жестоко.

– Это министерство магии, – рассудительно ответил Чарли. – Они могут сделать все, что захотят. Верно?

888

За завтраком Северус просматривал почту, время от времени поглядывая на Гарри. Это субботнее утро было похоже на предыдущие: с тех пор, как он договорился, что Невилл будет проводить выходные дома, по утрам ему целый час приходилось терпеть плохое настроение пятилетнего ребенка. По крайней мере, это было лучше, чем накануне вечером, напомнил себе мужчина, рассеянно просматривая каталог, присланный аптекой Альбиона. После того, как по пятницам после уроков бабушка забирала Невилла домой, Гарри обычно начинал хандрить сразу после обеда, а вечером расстроенно ложился спать.

Искренне надеясь, что Гарри привыкнет к заведенному порядку, Северус попытался поднять ему настроение.

– Чем займемся сегодня? Утро у меня свободно.

Мальчик пожал плечами, печально пережевывая остывший тост.

– Не хочешь собрать несколько интересных камней для уроков естествознания? – предложил Снейп, пожелав себе немного терпения.

– А как Невилл будет собирать камни? – внезапно спросил малыш. – Он сказал, что бабушка не любит отпускать его на улицу.

– Может, мы соберем столько, что хватит для вас двоих?

Тут Северусу среди бумаг попалось какое-то письмо, он внимательно просмотрел его, хмуря брови все больше и больше, потом вернулся к началу и перечитал еще раз.

«_Северус_, – письмо начиналось довольно просто. – _Как ты, без сомнения, знаешь, мои мальчики, Чарли и Билли, участвуют в следующую субботу в квиддичном матче_».

Мужчина задался вопросом, с чего это она решила, что он должен об этом знать. Или что его вообще это интересует.

«_Я хочу пригласить Гарри Поттера и юного Невилла пообедать вместе с нами после матча за столом Гриффиндора_».

Северус, который узнал о предстоящем матче только что из письма, подивился, с чего это она решила, что Гарри там будет.

«_Я возьму с собой младшего сына, Ронни (ему совсем недавно исполнилось шесть), чтобы он смог посмотреть игру старших братьев. Уверена, что он и Ваши мальчики смогут хорошо провести время вместе_».

– Мои мальчики? – недоверчиво переспросил Снейп.

– Что? – Гарри с любопытством уставился на отца, и тот понял, что последние слова произнес вслух. Сложив письмо, он положил его на стол.

– Гарри, – задумчиво начал он. – Ты не хотел бы посмотреть сегодня тренировку по квиддичу?

Мальчик казался совершенно озадаченным.

– Что такое квиддич?

Северус нахмурился.

– А разве Невилл тебе ничего не рассказывал про квиддич?

– Не-а, – Гарри отрицательно помотал головой. – Так что это?

– Это волшебная игра, в которую играют на метлах.

Глаза Гарри широко распахнулись и взволнованно заблестели. (есть другие варианты?)

– Летающие ребята? – выдохнул он. – Мы в классе иногда видели, как они летают. Это они так играют?

– Иногда. Если хочешь, мы можем посмотреть сегодня на их тренировку. А не хочешь, пойдем собирать камни.

«_И если тебя это не заинтересует, у меня появится уважительная причина, чтобы отклонить приглашение Молли Уизли_», – подумал Северус.

Гарри засунул в рот последний кусок тоста и запил молоком

– Хочу, – неразборчиво проговорил он. – Пойду одену ботинки.

– И не забудь накидку, перчатки и шапку, – напомнил ему Снейп. – Снегопад, может, и прекратился, но снаружи по-прежнему дует холодный северный ветер.

888

Когда они добрались наконец до первого ряда трибун, глаза Гарри были уже размером с чайное блюдце. Он немедленно подскочил к перилам и принялся сквозь них разглядывать поле.

– Смотри! – закричал он. – Летают!

– Сядь, Гарри, – резко сказал Северус. Гарри попятился и забрался на скамью, по-прежнему не отрывая глаз от кружащей над полем команды, отрабатывающей приемы плотного построения.

– Ух ты, – выдохнул малыш, вертя головой, чтобы ничего не упустить.

Это было мало похоже на незаинтересованность.

– Папа, а зачем им биты? И что за штуки летают вокруг? И зачем нужны эти три больших кольца?

Снейп принялся терпеливо объяснять сыну квиддичные правила, только теперь задумавшись, насколько, должно быть, сложными они кажутся для новичка. Наверное, для такого малыша это и вовсе слишком запутанно, но, похоже, Гарри все понимал: он задумчиво кивал и даже задавал вполне уместные вопросы. Северус невольно почувствовал гордость, что его сын схватывает всё буквально на лету.

– Самое интересное – это быть ловцом, – заявил Гарри и указал на самую маленькую фигурку, одиноко парящую над остальными игроками. – Это ведь ловец, папа?

Северус кивнул, может, Гарри и не рассмотрел, но он-то заметил вспышку ярко-рыжих волос. Придется покориться неизбежности и представить Гарри клану Уизли. Если он только опять не забудет рассказать Гарри о матче…

– Почему они остановились? – разочарованно спросил малыш.

Снейп посмотрел на поле.

– Капитан команды объясняет игроками стратегию игры, – наклонив голову, Гарри с любопытством (с любопытством посмотрел что тут?) посмотрел на отца, и тот пояснил: – План, как выиграть. Через несколько минут они снова начнут играть.

– О, – пока Гарри ждал продолжения игры, он попинал скамейку, потом встал на колени и оглядел трибуны позади себя, потом наклонился и заглянул под скамью.

– Гарри, перестань ерзать, – Северус заставил сына выпрямиться и как следует оттряхнул ему брюки: мальчик уже умудрился испачкать коленки. – Постарайся научиться терпению. В жизни порой можно только ждать.

– Да, папа, – послушно отозвался малыш, усаживаясь обратно на скамью. Какое-то время он внимательно смотрел на отца, а потом тщательно скопировал его позу: руки на коленях, спина выпрямлена, ноги скрещены. Некоторое время они просидели молча.

– Папа?

– Да, Гарри?

– В маггловских историях… ну… на метлах летают ведьмы, а волшебники не летают.

– Правда?

– Угу. В смысле, да, – исправился Гарри, и Северус одобряюще кивнул, подтверждая, что заметил это. – А знаешь, еще что?

– Нет.

– У волшебников есть палочки, а у ведьм нет, – малыш нахмурился. – Во всяком случае, я так думаю.

– Это просто показывает, что именно думают магглы, – презрительно фыркнул Снейп.

– Они думают, что волшебства нет, это все выдумки, да, папа? Тетя Петуния часто говорила… – Гарри умолк и виновато заерзал.

Вспоминая то, что пору недель назад Гарри по секрету рассказал Невиллу, Северус решил, что пришло время исправить произведенное на сына неправильное впечатление.

– Гарри, я не возражаю, чтобы ты говорил о своих родственниках-магглах, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало как можно беспечнее. – Знаю, иногда кажется, что я против. Но ты должен понять – я сержусь не на тебя. Я сержусь на них, за то, что они так с тобой обращались.

Малыш пожал плечами, умудряясь без слов показать, что гнев есть гнев и ему это совсем не нравится.

– В будущем я постараюсь (попытаюсь постараюсь – здесь бОльшее обещание результата) вести себя более сдержанно, – пообещал Северус, и Гарри снова пожал плечами.

– Мне не нравится вспоминать про них, – признался мальчик. – Я уже почти забыл. Не могу даже точно вспомнить, как они выглядят… ну если только очень постараюсь.

– Я рад, – пробормотал Снейп, но Гарри его уже не слышал: команда на поле снова взялась за метлы. Малыш взволнованно соскочил со скамьи и, повиснув на перилах, принялся махать игрокам. Один из них пролетел над трибунами, и Гарри, узнав своего друга, пронзительно завопил.

– Чарли!

– Привет, малыш, – улыбнулся тот, замедлив полет, потом развернулся и подлетел поближе.

– Ух ты, Чарли, ты умеешь летать! Какой ты везучий!

– Это не везение, парень, – усмехнувшись, подмигнул ему Чарли. – Это просто талант. Когда мы закончим, спускайся к нам, ладно? Там и поговорим.

– Ладно! – восторженно закивал Гарри. – Папа! Мой друг Чарли любит драконов и умеет летать на метле!

Гарри вздохнул с таким явным восхищением, что Северус, усаживаясь обратно на скамью, осознал тот факт, что еще долгие-долгие годы ему придется, сидя на этих продуваемых насквозь старых трибунах, смотреть квиддичные матчи.

888

Когда команда, приземлившись, направилась в их сторону, Гарри онемел от восторга. Чарли взъерошил волосы мальчика и представил ему нескольких игроков, в том числе и своего брата Билла.

– Вы такие ужасно нарядные в этой форме, – сказал малыш, восхищенно уставившись на кожаную амуницию.

– Вы уже получили мамино приглашение? – спросил Билл, невинно улыбаясь Снейпу, что сразу заставило того почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

– Угу, она хотела узнать, Гарри, пообедаете ли вы с нами в Большом Зале после матча в субботу, – добавил Чарли, опираясь на метлу. – Чтобы отпраздновать нашу победу.

– Немного самоуверенно, правда, мистер Уизли? – не в силах сдержаться, вкрадчиво спросил Северус.

Стоявшая рядом девушка толкнула Чарли локтем.

– Не сглазь, Чарли Уизли! – строго сказала она и подмигнула Гарри: – У Равенкло неплохие шансы.

– Нет, я так не думаю, – теперь уже Чарли подмигнул малышу, и тот тихонько захихикал, прикрываясь ладошкой.

Решив, что не в силах больше здесь находиться, Северус решительно шагнул прочь.

– Пойдем, Гарри.

Мальчик взял отца за руку и улыбнулся ему.

– Папа, мне можно будет поесть вместе с Чарли, Биллом и их мамой?

Мужчина благосклонно кивнул, и малыш просиял.

– я буду болеть за вашу команду, Чарли! – радостно закричал он.

Игроки помахали им вслед, а Билл крикнул:

– Не забудьте позвать и вашего нового друга!

Гарри остановился и встревоженно посмотрел на отца.

– Ой, нет! Игра в субботу, и Невилла здесь не будет! Он так расстроится!

Северус мягко потянул его за руку, и Гарри, огорченно нахмурившись, пошел дальше.

– Бедный Невилл, – сказал он печально. – Ему придется вернуться в скучный старый бабушкин дом, и он пропустит игру. И обед в Большом зале тоже!

Северус взглянул на малыша, покорно трусящего следом.

– Невилл говорил тебе, что не хочет возвращаться домой к бабушке?

Гарри решительно помотал головой, и Снейп облегченно вздохнул. Он не хотел никаких осложнений в запутанной паутине, сотканной Дамблдором из их жизней.

– Просто это так скучно, – пояснил мальчик.

– Это ты так думаешь, Гарри. И, полагаю, тебе стоит держать свое мнение при себе, – строго сказал Северус. – Ты говоришь о доме Невилла, и если он услышит твои слова, ему это может не понравиться.

Малыш пристыжено затих.

– Да, папа.

Теперь он шел, еле волоча ноги, вся жизнерадостность мальчика исчезла. Снейп вздохнул и решил сделать небольшую уступку, подумав, что он сам продлевает свою пытку.

– Может быть, мы попросим миссис Лонгботтом, чтобы Невилл смог остаться на игру, – предложил он, и тут же лицо мальчика просветлело.

– Правда, мы можем?

– Я отправлю ей вечером сову. Но помни, Гарри! Если она скажет «нет», мы ничего не скажем Невиллу, понимаешь? Это только расстроит его.

– Ладно, – малыш радостно улыбнулся. – Я могу нарисовать ей картинку про игру в квиддич, – предложил он. – Может, она не знает, как это интересно?

– Отличная мысль, – похвалил его Северус, и Гарри снова радостно заулыбался.

888

Когда Невилл вернулся в замок в воскресенье вечером, Гарри обрушил на него неумолкаемый поток восторженной болтовни о самой лучшей игре на свете. Мальчик всегда возвращался от бабушки немного подавленным, поэтому Северус не стал сдерживать энтузиазм сына, позволяя ему разговорами заполнять неловкую тишину. К десерту Невилл тоже преисполнился энтузиазма, хотя и признался, что никогда раньше не видел, как играют в квиддич, а только слушал матчи по радио вместе с двоюродным дедушкой.

К концу недели Снейп уже не мог дождаться, когда же матч окажется позади, хотя и подозревал, что восторги относительно такой популярной игры так быстро не стихнут. Единственное, что приносило удовлетворение, так это мысль о том, что Люпину точно так же скоро это надоест: каждая поделка, которую мальчики приносили Снейпу похвастаться, так или иначе была связана с квиддичем.

– Папа, я правильно написал все буквы, – похвалился Гарри. Был вечер пятницы, и они приступили к ставшему уже привычным ритуалу, когда после ванной, попивая какао, мальчики показывали свои выполненные в школе работы. Невилл протянул и свою работу, так что Северус похвалил и его аккуратный почерк.

– Хорошая работа, – сказал он, мальчики довольно кивнули и заулыбались.

– Видишь мою «Q», папа? – показал Гарри. – После «Q» всегда идет «U» (1), разве это не смешно? Я написал «квиддич», и «быстро», и получил две галочки.

– И я тоже, – поспешно добавил Невилл.

– А на дом нам задали написать предложение со словами «квиддич» и «быстро».

– Это совсем просто, – Невилл рассматривал свой листок. – Сейчас напишу и сразу нарисую картинку. А ты, Гарри?

Чудесно, подумал Снейп. Им как раз не хватает рисунков метел, пластилиновых моделек метел и предложений, где шесть раз упоминается слово «метла».

– Ой, я забыл! – вдруг воскликнул Гарри, замерев на полпути к очередному печенью. – Мистер Люпин сказал, что мой приемный отец тоже играл в квиддич! Ты это знал?

Северус замер, не отрывая чашки от губ.

– И он играл за Гриффиндор, и моя мама была в этом же Доме.

– Гарри думал, это значит, что они жили в доме, который назывался Гриффиндор, – усмехнулся Невилл, и Гарри сморщил нос.

– Не смейся! – хихикая, запротестовал он. – Все равно это как бы одно и то же.

– Вовсе нет, – возразил Невилл. – Они жили в гостиной, мне дядя Элджи рассказывал, и у них был камин, и они пекли там лепешки и играли в плюй-камни. Дядя Элджи был в Хаффлпаффе, как моя мама, а мой папа был в… ммм… не помню.

– Трудно запомнить такие сложные названия, – признал Гарри. – Папа, как они там называются?

– Что? – Северус посмотрел на их лица, полные ожидания. – Допивайте какао, мальчики, скоро пора будет ложиться.

– Но сегодня пятница! – запротестовал Гарри. – Можно нам не ложиться спать подольше?

– Нет, если хотите попасть завтра на матч, – отрезал мужчина. Гарри скривил рот, но послушно замолчал. – Я выйду на пять минут, пока вы готовитесь ко сну, – сказал Снейп, и Гарри бросил на отца удивленный взгляд. И понятно, почему: отец никогда раньше не оставлял их одних и никуда не уходил вечером из их комнат.

Убедившись, что каминная решетка плотно закрыта, Северус накинул мантию и, достав палочку, вызвал в комнату домашнего эльфа.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Пайкл – поприветствовал его Гарри.

– Здравствуйте, – немного застенчиво подхватил Невилл.

– Просто Пайкл, молодые хозяева, – улыбнулся старый эльф и поклонился. – Просто Пайкл.

– Сможешь присмотреть за комнатами, пока я поговорю с наставником мальчиков? – вежливо спросил Северус. Вряд ли домашнему эльфу можно доверить приглядывать за детьми, но он всегда сможет позвать на помощь, случись что. И поскольку эльфы были единственными существами, умеющими аппарировать внутри школы, из них и правда получались хорошие посыльные.

Пайкл снова поклонился.

– Это такая честь, сэр.

Северус остановился на пороге, бушующая внутри ярость слегка поутихла, когда он заметил вопросительный и немного испуганный взгляд Гарри.

– Я ненадолго, – успокоил он сына. – Мне просто надо поговорить с вашим наставником насчет завтра.

– О, он сядет с нами?– спросил Гарри, счастливо расслабившись. – Здорово.

888

Обед уже закончился, и Снейп направился в комнату отдыха персонала; насколько ему было известно, именно там проводил вечера Люпин. Северус стремительно несся по тихим коридорам, проигрывая в памяти слова сына и давая, наконец, волю своему раздражению.

Проклятый оборотень не смог устоять, не так ли? Он ждал, дождаться не мог, когда сможет забивать голову Гарри сказками о его героическом отце и его подвигах. Как быстро дойдет Люпин до небольших намеков и коварных насмешек над тем, как замечательный Джеймс Поттер справлялся с сальным маленьким врагом, слизеринцем Снейпом?

– Могу я поговорить с тобой? – процедил Снейп, обнаружив Люпина в кресле возле камина. Полнолуние было пару дней назад, и оборотень, тяжело опирающийся на кресло, выглядел старым и измученным. Однако Северус не нашел в своем сердце ни капли сострадания к давнему недругу – слишком много горечи было в их отношениях.

– Северус?

Зельевар, стиснув от подобной фамильярности зубы, направился в ближайший класс, резким взмахом зажег светильники, а потом тщательно спрятал палочку, опасаясь поддаться сильному искушению и проклясть оборотня.

– С мальчиками все в порядке? – спросил Люпин, входя в класс.

– А что с ними могло случиться? – вкрадчиво отозвался Северус. – Ты мне не доверяешь? Ты этот яд собираешься следующим капать в уши Гарри? Что мне не следует доверять?

Люпин бросил на мужчину недоуменный взгляд.

– Яд? О чем ты говоришь?

– Я говорю о тебе! – злобно прошипел Северус. – Забиваешь голову Гарри сказками о Джеймсе Поттере! Я не позволю этого, слышишь?

– Уверен, что тебя слышит половина школы, – прохладно отозвался Люпин, прикрывая за собой дверь. – Полагаю, ты сейчас о том, что я упомянул Джеймса мимоходом…

Снейп фыркнул.

– Мимоходом? Кого ты думаешь одурачить? Уверен, ты умирал от желания ввернуть его имя в разговоре?

– Я мог бы заговорить о Джеймсе раз сто за этот месяц! – резко возразил Люпин, – но я этого не сделал!

– Почему? – набросился на него Северус. – Почему сейчас, а не раньше? Хотел убедиться, что не потеряешь работу? Что избежишь неприятностей?

– Не ты нанимал меня, – сердито сказал Люпин, – а Дамблдор. И он не говорил, что мне нельзя упоминать о Джеймсе и Лили.

– Что ж, я его отец, и я говорю тебе об этом!

Люпин насмешливо фыркнул.

– Отец Гарри? Не смеши меня.

От гнева Северус на мгновение просто онемел. Он лишь свирепо уставился на Люпина, стоявшего напротив с выражением триумфа на лице. Через несколько секунд голос вернулся.

– Что?

Люпин взмахнул рукой.

– Не знаю, что вы там с Дамблдором задумали, но вам не удасться никого одурачить. Мальчик – вылитый Джеймс, и тебе это отлично известно. Конечно, кроме глаз, глаза у него как у Лили.

Внутри Снейпа клокотала холодная ярость, белый мороз.

– Ты сам пришел к такому выводу?

– Для этого не надо быть гением. Всякий, знавший Джеймса, увидит в мальчике его продолжение, – Люпин настойчиво подался вперед. – Не знаю, зачем ты делаешь все это, Снейп, да и не хочу знать. Я положусь на заверения Дамблдора, что все делается для блага Гарри, и поверю тебе. Но не думай, что тебе удастся одурачить мальчика и сделать вид, что его настоящий отец никогда не существовал – он был!

– У меня есть шрамы в подтверждение этого, – хриплым голосом бросил Северус. – Так ты назначил себя защитником великого Джеймса Поттера?

– Не говори о нем в таком тоне, – гневно отозвался Люпин. – Ты не знал его!

– Зато я знал его жену, – с вызывающей усмешкой проговорил Северус. – Довольно близко. – Он с удовлетворением наблюдал, как Люпин воспринял подобное заявление. Оборотень сжал кулаки.

– Как смеешь ты… – выдохнул он.

– Хочешь правду, Люпин? Возможно, ты её заслужил. Ты последний из этой кучки жалких бездельников, называющих себя Мародерами. Тебе стоит услышать реальные факты для разнообразия.

– Будто я поверю твоей лжи, – ответил Люпин, но уверенности в его голосе слегка поубавилось.

– Самодовольный и высокомерный Джеймс Поттер получал все, что хотел, разве нет? Родившись под счастливой звездой, он просто не мог поступать неправильно. В этой замечательной школе и его друзья, и преподаватели просто закрывали глаза на то, что он посылал в других заклятия и издевался над ними.

– Все было не так, – возразил Люпин, отводя взгляд.

– Мне не нужно тебе рассказывать, – язвительно бросил Северус, – ты сам был там. Спасло тебя только то, что ты был с ним на одном факультете. Часто ли ты размышлял, Люпин, на что были бы похожи твои школьные годы, если бы тебя распределили на другой факультет, подальше от Поттера и Блэка?

Теперь Люпин совсем не поднимал глаз.

– Ты на самом деле не знал его, – тихо сказал он. – Люди меняются. Они растут. Кое о чем они потом сожалеют, но тебе этого не понять.

Северус прислонился к столу и, казалось, задумался.

– Может быть, именно сожаление и привело их ко мне в тот день, – пробормотал он. – Когда они пришли умолять о том, чего не смог сделать Великолепный Поттер. Похоже, у звезды, под которой он родился, кончился срок годности, и вся удача оказалась исчерпана.

– О чем ты? Что не смог сделать Джеймс?

– То, что он не смог дать ей, – усмехнулся Снейп. – Дар, за которым они обратились ко мне.

Люпин с трудом сглотнул.

– Дар? – прошептал он.

– Гарри, – ликующе воскликнул Северус. – Мой сын.

– Это неправда! – защищался Люпин. – Это ложь! Джеймс рассказал бы мне, или Сириусу…

Снейп покачал головой, обидно рассмеявшись.

– Рассказать своему почитателю и своему другу, что оказался вовсе не таким сильным волшебником, как хвалился? Что его жена носит моего сына? Ты на самом деле думаешь, что именно так он и поступил бы?

Люпин нащупал стул и тяжело опустился на него, как будто ноги не хотели больше его держать.

– Он похож на Джеймса.

Северус фыркнул.

– Как это по-гриффиндорски, – презрительно бросил он, – судить по одной лишь внешности.

Ошеломленный Люпин бросил на него короткий взгляд.

– Я не понимаю.

– Нечего тут понимать, – оборвал его Снейп. – Ты должен понять вот что. Гарри мой сын. Мой, – Северус сжал кулаки и отвернулся, с удивлением заметив, как вспотели его ладони. И как только это нелепое животное смогло так разозлить его? Почему Северуса беспокоит, что из всех людей именно Ремус Люпин не поверил, что Гарри его сын?

А сколько еще людей там, вне школы, тоже не поверят этому?

– Гарри сообщили несколько простых фактов, – хрипло сказал Северус, загоняя все чувства под застывшую маску. – Что его мать и приемный отец мертвы. И это все, что ему необходимо знать до тех пор, пока он не подрастет и не сможет понять больше.

– И когда это произойдет? – умоляюще проговорил Люпин. – Можешь ты понять, что я чувствую? Не важно, кем был для Гарри Джеймс, он любил его! Я знаю, я видел это собственными глазами. И Лили… – тут Люпин пошатнулся и закрыл глаза рукой. – Она любила его больше всего на свете. Он был смыслом их жизни, их обоих. Всё выглядит так, словно сейчас ты оказываешь им плохую услугу, хоронишь память о них, будто они никогда не существовали.

– Для Гарри было бы лучше, если бы они, и правда, не существовали, – резко ответил Снейп. – Его жизнь была намного тяжелее, чем ты думаешь, Люпин, а копание в воспоминаниях, которые теперь, возможно, не имеют для него значения, только замедляют его прогресс, не помогают ему.

– Но когда придет время… – осторожно начал Люпин, потом умолк, – я верю, что ты заботишься о мальчике, – внезапно сказал он.

– Мои чувства к делу не относятся, – холодно сказал Северус, застигнутый врасплох неожиданным признанием.

– Я лишь сказал, – мягко пояснил Люпин, – что уверен – твоя любовь к мальчику перевесит твое желание оскорбить память двух людей, которые давно умерли и не могут больше защитить себя.

– Похоже, до тебя дошло, – насмешливо протянул Снейп, покачав головой. – Я не пытаюсь оскорбить их. Как ты верно заметил, они мертвы и не представляют для меня никакой угрозы.

– Тогда к чему весь этот разговор? – уже чуть приветливее спросил Люпин.

– Я уже сказал. Я не желаю сейчас отягощать Гарри прошлым, – он раздраженно повел плечами. – Прошлым любого из нас.

Люпин довольно долго молчал, обдумывая то, что услышал. Настенные часы громко отсчитывали каждое мгновение. Наконец он нарушил тишину.

– Ты говоришь о моем прошлом или о прошлом вас двоих?

– Думаешь, он сможет понять? Как ты подметил в разговоре со мной в тот день, когда мальчики пришли на первый урок, Гарри пять лет. Разве у него есть хоть малейший шанс понять, в какую мешанину мы превратили собственные жизни?

Люпин уныло провел рукой по волосам.

– Не уверен, что сам понимаю.

Северус молча согласился с этим, чувствуя, как постепенно стихают ярость и презрение.

– Это было давно, – сказал он, чувствуя, что прошлое наконец становится для него менее важным, чем настоящее.

Люпин на какое-то мгновение замер, глаза его смотрели куда-то вдаль.

– Мы все делали ошибки, – прошептал он, – и совершали поступки, которыми потом не гордились.

– Разговоры об ошибках уже не смогут их исправить, – торопливо сказал Снейп. Он все еще не мог простить оборотню те презрительные слова, и совершенно определенно не хотел никаких откровенных разговоров.

– Нет, но и зацикливаться на них не стоит, – многозначительно отозвался Люпин. – Послушай, можем мы оставить прошлое позади? Ради мальчиков?

– Я собираюсь ввести себя цивилизованно, как и всегда, – вежливо отозвался Северус.

– Надеюсь, наши отношения станут немного теплее, – кротко заметил Люпин.

– Полагаю, надеяться можно, – Снейп усмехнулся.

Люпину оставалось только пожать плечами и согласиться.

– Это как-то изменило твои чувства? – внезапно спросил Северус. – К Гарри? Теперь, когда ты знаешь, чей он сын? Или нет?

– Он по-прежнему сын Лили.

– Это не ответ.

Люпин по-настоящему улыбнулся.

– Я мог бы любить Гарри только за то, что его любил Джеймс, – хрипло сказал он, – кровный он родственник или нет. Но на самом деле его легко любить за его собственные достоинства. Уверен, ты заметил это.

Северус лишь бросил на него невыразительный взгляд.

– Почему ты отдал Гарри фотографию его матери? – с любопытством спросил Люпин, когда они погасили светильники и вышли из класса. – В тот день, когда Молли прислала ее?

– Это, право слово, мелочь, – Северус взглянул на идущего по темному коридору давнего недруга. – У мальчика есть ее снимок и ее имя, – пояснил он, – но в остальном он мой.

* * *

(1) В английской грамматике после буквы «q» всегда следует буква «u». Заданием Гарри было написать слова «quidditch» (квиддич) и «quickly» (быстро) 


	5. Глава 5

**Глава 5, в которой Гарри и Невилл встречаются с Ронни и миссис Уизли.**

По приглашению профессора Дамблдора Северус вместе с мальчиками завтракал за столом преподавателей. Гарри этим был так взволнован, что промахивался мимо рта ложкой с кашей, широко распахнутыми глазами буквально пожирая Большой зал и четыре ряда длинных столов.

– Смотри, Невилл, – сказал он громко, махнув рукой в сторону зала. – Вон Чарли! А это, наверное, его мама! Привет!

Действительно, Молли Уизли сидела за одним из столов. Она весело помахала им салфеткой, подтолкнув локтем, привлекая внимание, рыжего мальчика, сидящего рядом. Ученики вокруг засмеялись и замахали Гарри в ответ на его незамысловатое приветствие. Остальные крутили головами, пытаясь разглядеть новичков.

– Гарри! Немедленно сядь, – резко одернул его Северус. – Что за представление!

Смутившись, мальчик сел на свое место и зачерпнул очередную ложку овсянки.

– А она кажется доброй, правда? – он огляделся со счастливым видом. – Мне нравится здесь кушать!

– Мне небо нравится, – сказал Невилл, удивленно разглядывая волшебный потолок, изображающий сегодня ясное голубое небо, по которому неторопливо проплывали небольшие пушистые облака.

– Ооо, – Гарри, открыв рот, уставился на зачарованный потолок, по его подбородку стекала каша. – Как это сделано?

Северус наклонился к мальчику и тихо произнес:

– Гарри Поттер, ты забыл о хороших манерах, которым я учил тебя несколько последних месяцев? Если не можешь себя прилично вести, то вряд ли стоит разрешать тебе обедать сегодня за столом Гриффиндора.

Гарри поспешно утерся салфеткой и сел прямо, спокойно доедая свою овсянку.

– Извини, папа, – покаянно сказал он, – я просто волнуюсь.

– Волноваться еще рано, – отозвался Снейп. – Впереди у вас длинный день, мальчики. утихомирьтесь.

– Мальчиков пригласили сегодня за стол Гриффиндора? – спросил профессор Флитвик.

Перед тем как ответить, Гарри взглянул на отца.

– Да, сэр. Нас пригласила мама моего друга Чарли.

– Сам я учился в Равенкло, – с гордостью поделился крошечный профессор, указывая в сторону студенческих столов.

– Мы с Гарри собираемся попасть в те же Дома, что и наши папы, – храбро сказал Невилл, и Гарри в подтверждение сказанному восторженно закивал.

Флитвик открыл было рот, но, бросив быстрый взгляд на лицо Снейпа, закрыл его снова.

– Ну-ну, – наконец весело проговорил он. – Так бывает далеко не всегда, мальчики.

– Мне нравится эта птичка, – сказал Невилл, указывая на знамя, висящее над столом Равенкло. – Она такая веселая.

Флитвик фыркнул, подавившись тыквенным соком.

– Никогда не слышал, чтобы наш гордый символ описывали подобным образом, – признался он. – А тебе, юный Гарри? Что тебе нравится?

– Я думаю, сэр, что лев выглядит очень мужественным, – вежливо ответил мальчик. – А змея очень крутая. И барсук очень интересное животное, так сказал мой учитель мистер Люпин.

– Весьма дипломатично, – одобрил Флитвик. Он повернулся в другую сторону. – Слышала, Минерва? Юный Гарри и Невилл думают, что все факультеты очень… э… какое это было слово, Гарри? Крутые?

Гарри кивнул и вытер губы салфеткой.

– Можно нам уйти, папа? Мы хотели перед матчем поговорить с Чарли.

Невилл допил молоко и неуклюже вытер рот, беспокойно посмотрев на Снейпа. Северус наклонился к мальчикам.

– Можно, – разрешил он, – Но запомните хорошенько, я буду внимательно следить за вашим поведением.

– Да, папа! – ответил Гарри, соскальзывая со стула и придвигая его к столу. – Пойдем, Невилл!

– Они, должно быть, стали для тебя сущим наказанием, Северус, – сказала Минерва МакГонагалл, следя взглядом, как два пятилетних мальчика идут через зал и как их приветствуют студенты ее факультета.

Снейп отпил глоток чая, наслаждаясь его вкусом.

– Вовсе нет, Минерва, – спокойно ответил он. – В этом возрасте детям нужны всего лишь немного твердости и четкие требования.

– И еще забота, – добавила МакГонагалл.

Северус вежливо согласился с ней, внимательно наблюдая за гриффиндорским столом, где Молли Уизли прижимала мальчиков к своей необъятной груди. Он видел, насколько ошеломлен оказался Гарри подобным приемом, хотя уже через минуту он широко улыбался рыжеволосому мальчику, которого женщина вытолкнула перед собой.

888

Заметив, что многие студенты рассматривают его шрам, Гарри постарался прикрыть его волосами. Раньше он как-то не задумывался, но сейчас такое пристальное внимание немного беспокоило. Миссис Уизли положила одну руку Невиллу на плечо, приобнимая, и выпытывала, нравится ли ему в школе. Рядом стоял Ронни Уизли, засунув палец в рот и уставившись на Гарри.

– Ты правда Гарри Поттер? – с любопытством спросил он.

Гарри кивнул.

– Ух ты, – Ронни ненадолго задумался. – Хочешь, покажу свой мяч-бумеранг? – спросил он, засовывая руку в карман и доставая ярко-красный резиновый мячик. – С ним можно играть и одному. Если мяч бросить далеко, он сам вернется обратно.

– Круто, – восхитился Гарри, разглядывая потрепанный мячик в чумазой ручке Ронни. – Покажешь мне потом?

– Конечно, – великодушно отозвался Ронни, он кивнул в сторону Невилла:

– Это твой брат?

Внимание миссис Уизли переключилось на Билла, так что Невилл поспешил к мальчикам и сел рядом.

– Мы как настоящие братья, – пояснил Гарри. – Это даже лучше, чем настоящие братья, потому что мы выбрали друг друга.

– Хотел бы я выбрать себе братьев… – мрачно пробормотал Ронни.

– Мне нравятся твои братья!

– Я не про этих, – отозвался Ронни. – Фред и Джордж тоже мои братья. Мама учит нас дома, и они всегда дразнят меня и толкают. И почти никогда не играют со мной.

– Ты можешь играть с нами, – великодушно предложил Невилл и привычно оглянулся на Гарри.

– Конечно, – восторженно подтвердил тот. – У нас будет клуб, только для нас троих!

– И никаких близнецов! – обрадовался Ронни. Невилл кивнул и широко улыбнулся.

– Гарри? – позвала мальчика миссис Уизли, и тот поспешил к ней. – Спроси папу, можно тебе посмотреть матч вместе с нами на гриффиндорских трибунах, а не с ним, ладно?

Гарри нервно закусил губу. Ему нравилась миссис Уизли, особенно ее теплые объятия, но на самом деле он хотел смотреть игру вместе с папой.

– Мистер Снейп очень строгий, – пришел ему на помощь Невилл, и Гарри усердно закивал. – Он не разрешить нам сесть с кем-то еще.

– Ему нравится присматривать за нами, – добавил Гарри. Миссис Уизли недоверчиво на него посмотрела, и малыш, нервничая, снова поправил челку.

– Что ж, тогда не забудьте, что после матча вы с нами обедаете, – напомнила она, и Гарри улыбнулся.

– Не забудем! Можно, Ронни вечером поиграет с нами?

– Мы же не собираемся домой сразу после обеда, да, мам? – встревоженно спросил Ронни, и мать поцеловала его прямо в усыпанный веснушками нос.

– Нет, не сразу, – нежно ответила она, и мальчик, улыбнувшись, вытер лицо рукавом.

К удивлению Гарри, женщина наклонилась к нему и поцеловала в щеку, а потом тепло обняла. Вдохнув её запах, Гарри закрыл глаза и подумал, как хорошо и вкусно она пахнет – свежим хлебом и маслом. И как приятно, что ее руки обнимают его и она нежно его целует.

– Такой замечательный мальчик, – прошептала миссис Уизли с гордостью.

Затем она обняла Невилла, а когда отпустила его и встала, тот покраснел от смущения.

– Идем, Ронни, – энергично сказала женщина. – Пошли найдем хорошие места и усядемся.

– Пока! – Ронни помахал своим новым друзьям, и мальчики, стоя бок о бок, наблюдали, как постепенно пустел огромный зал. Гарри вдруг захотелось оказаться рядом с папой, плечики мальчика поникли, он потер ладошкой щечку, куда поцеловала его миссис Уизли. Он смутно начал вспоминать: кто-то другой нежно касался его и с любовью шептал на ушко тихие слова…

– Гарри?

На его плечо опустилась рука отца, Гарри обернулся и спрятал лицо в складках знакомой бархатной мантии. Ткань издавала тяжелый пряный запах, так пахли магазинчики, в которые ненадолго заходила тетя Петуния на обратном пути из школы, и где продавались удивительные фрукты и овощи, подвешенные прямо к потолку и покачивающиеся на ветру с легким шелестом.

– Гарри? – повторил Северус, поднимая сына на руки. – С тобой все в порядке?

– Ему понравилась миссис Уизли, – хмуро сказал Невилл. Гарри посмотрел вниз и увидел, что тот обеспокоенно прижимается к его отцу. – Она обнимает совсем как мама, – добавил Невилл, и Северус опустил свободную руку ему на голову.

– Пошли, мальчики, – тихо сказал он. – Давайте найдем хорошие места на трибунах, ладно?

Снейп понес Гарри в сторону трибун, но мальчик сказал, что сам сможет забраться по ступенькам. Мимо них по скрипучим ступенькам поднимались гости и преподаватели, поэтому Северус аккуратно опустил сына и присел рядом с ним на корточки, протягивая чистый платок.

– Высморкайся, – сказал он. Гарри послушно вытер нос и положил платок себе в карман. Папа никогда не хотел забирать обратно грязный платок. Подумав об этом, мальчик слегка улыбнулся, и мужчина покосился на него, наклонив голову. Он никогда не улыбался, Гаррин папа, улыбались только его глаза. Мальчик почувствовал, как где-то внутри него расслабился туго закрученный клубок. Глаза папы были почти всегда черны, но сейчас это была теплая и сияющая чернота, и Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

– А моя мама обнимала меня? – спросил он хрипло, будто у него болело горло.

– Полагаю, да, – выдавил Северус. – Мамы обычно так и делают.

Невилл уверенно кивнул.

– Моя обнимала, – сказал он. – И пела.

– Когда ты меня обнимаешь, папа, мне тоже нравится, – успокоил Гарри отца.

Сначала ему показалось, что папа обнимет его, но затем он понял, что тот не станет этого делать, здесь не станет. Перед всеми этими людьми. Мужчина мягко похлопал мальчика по плечу, а потом повел детей вверх по лестнице, чтобы найти места на трибуне.

888

После чая Невилл отправился домой, и уже через пять минут Гарри спал в мягком кресле, а рядышком с ним посапывал, открыв рот, его новый друг Ронни. Миссис Уизли взяла перекинутый через спинку кресла плед и осторожно укрыла мальчиков.

– Беспокойная парочка, – прошептала она. – Уверена, они станут лучшими друзьями.

– Насколько я понимаю, они в один год поступают на первый курс?

Молли кивнула и, отпив глоток чая, вздохнула.

– Но до этого еще далеко, – спокойно продолжила она. – Сначала я отправлю в школу тех троих, что остались дома, и только потом этого.

Северус уставился на нее, открыв рот, нисколько не заботясь, что выглядел при этом совершеннейшим дураком.

– Вы шутите, – произнес он потрясенно.

Молли тихо рассмеялась.

– Всегда хотела иметь большую семью. Как в детстве. Много путающихся под ногами ребятишек, дом, полный жизни и любви. – Миссис Уизли оглядела круглую комнату и слегка кивнула. – Должна сказать, здесь уютнее, чем я думала, – неохотно призналась она.

– Вы думали, я запираю их в подземельях? – резко спросил Снейп, поддавшись прочно укоренившейся давнишней привычке отвечать ударом на удар.

– Да, – честно призналась Молли. – Что-то вроде этого, – заметив удивленные глаза собеседника, женщина улыбнулась. – Ну, признайте, ведь раньше вы никогда не пытались быть особо дружелюбным. Даже когда мы были на одной стороне.

– Какое отношение к дружбе имеет воспитание ребенка? – безучастно спросил Северус.

– Самое прямое! Дети учатся на примере окружающих, и я не уверена, что Джеймс и Лили хотели бы, чтобы маленький Гарри брал пример с вас.

Мужчина сжал кулаки, но лицо его оставалось бесстрастным.

– В таком случае, возможно, Лили следовало выбрать для своего ребенка другого отца, – вкрадчиво сказал он.

Молли слегка покраснела.

– Я не имела в виду ничего такого, – тут же поправилась она. – Я лишь хотела сказать, что мальчику нужно, чтобы в его жизни был еще кто-то, кто мог бы влиять на него, вот и все.

– Вы не о себе говорите, случайно?

– А почему бы нет? – рассудительно ответила женщина. – Я не была так уж близка с Джеймсом и Лили, не спорю, но мы были друзьями. И мальчик нуждается в женском влиянии, согласны?

– Вам своих детей недостаточно?

– Очевидно, нет, – сладко улыбнулась Молли. – То же самое касается и Невилла. Им обоим требуется немного заботы. Не потому, что вы не заботитесь о них, – поспешно добавила она. – Я не это имела в виду! – ее рука дрогнула, когда она поставила чашку с чаем на стол. – О, боже, – сердито пробормотала она. – Все идет совсем не так.

– Возможно, вам стоит просто высказать свое предложение, – сказал Северус, утомленный этими причитаниями. Неужели это будет продолжаться снова и снова? Люпин, МакГонагалл, это женщина, Уизли? Ему придется перед каждым встречным оправдываться, как он воспитывает своего сына?

Казалось, Молли была ошеломлена.

– Предложение? – неуверенно проговорила она. – Я просто надеюсь увидеть Гарри снова, вот и все. Пригласить его и Невилла на чай и, возможно, на каникулы? Ронни понравится подходящая по возрасту компания и… Почему вы качаете головой? – раздраженно спросила она. – Вы можете хотя бы выслушать меня?

– Не на эту тему, – тихо ответил Северус, убедившись, что мальчики по-прежнему спят. Гарри сопел, уютно привалившись к плечу Рона. – Миссис Уизли, а вас не удивляет, почему мы с Гарри живем именно здесь?

– Ну вы собираетесь здесь работать? – нерешительно предположила Молли.

– Я собираюсь преподавать, потому что мы здесь живем. К счастью, у меня имеются необходимые для преподавания навыки, иначе мне пришлось бы стать кем-нибудь вроде садовника.

Молли нахмурилась, но потом на ее лице отразилось понимание.

– О… – выдохнула она, зажав ладонью рот. Она взволнованно посмотрела на Гарри и сына. – О боже… Гарри все еще в опасности, верно?

Снейп кивнул, раздраженно поджав губы.

Молли покачала головой.

– Вы, наверное, считаете меня глупой, – тихо сказал она. – Понимаете, все это было так давно, что я уже начала забывать… как это было… – глаза ее по-прежнему были устремлены на спящих детей. – Я так надеялась, что им не придется расти в страхе и тревоге.

– Я буду защищать их обоих, изо всех сил, так долго, как смогу. К счастью, Гарри нравится и его дом, и его школа, – Северус крепко сжал ложку и почувствовал, как старинное серебро гнется в его пальцах. – Что, в общем-то, одно и то же, поскольку это место будет его тюрьмой на следующую дюжину лет.

– И вашей тоже, – добавила Молли, вытирая глаза платком. Она еще пару раз всхлипнула, потом покачала головой. – Что ж, это будет сложнее. Но я по-прежнему хотела бы видеться с мальчиками и принимать участие в их жизни, – успокоившись, сказала миссис Уизли. – Вы позволите? Это не попытка изменить все то, что вы для них делаете. Я просто хочу помочь, сделать что-то еще. Пожалуйста!

Снейп вспомнил, как отреагировал Гарри на ее объятия, и у него возникло желание ответить отказом, но потом ему вспомнились обед, смех и улыбки мальчиков, когда они, сидя за гриффиндорским столом, поднимали тосты за команду-победителя. Именно присутствие Молли заставило Гарри острее ощутить потерю матери, и, возможно, он снова почувствует это и, наконец, сможет выплакаться.

Только будет ли в подобных отношениях хоть какие-то положительные моменты? В тот момент глаза Гарри были полны непролитых слез, но большую часть дня мальчик держал Молли за руку и прижимался к ней, сражаясь за ее внимание со всеми, кто оказывался рядом.

И то, что чувствовал Северус, наблюдая за сыном и этой женщиной, в данном случае значения не имело.

– Полагаю, это можно будет устроить, – наконец ответил он, – но если я замечу, что это отрицательно сказывается на мальчиках, этим встречам придется положить конец.

Молли широко улыбнулась.

888

После того, как гости ушли, Северус задержался в темной комнате, прислушиваясь к дыханию сына. Неужели он только что согласился делить сына с кем-то ещё? Снова с кем-то из Гриффиндора? Правильно ли он поступил?

Во внезапном порыве он поднялся и натянул теплую мантию, потом взял Гарри на руки и укутал в одеяло.

– Куда мы идем? – сонно спросил малыш, когда они поднимались по лестнице. Он тер глаза, теснее прижимаясь к плечу отца. – Сейчас ночь?

Северус поднялся на Астрономическую башню, распахнув стеклянную дверь, шагнул на площадку и опустился на знакомую скамью.

– Где мы? – Гарри поудобнее устроился на коленях отца и с любопытством огляделся.

– Я приходил сюда, когда был маленьким, – сказал Снейп. – Смотри, Гарри, – и он мягко запрокинул его голову.

Когда мальчик увидел Млечный Путь, пересекающий небо над их головами, его глаза за круглыми стеклами очков широко распахнулись.

– Ух ты!

– Да.

Долгое время они сидели в тишине, разглядывая бесконечное множество мерцающих на небосводе звезд.

– Невиллу бы это понравилось, – прошептал Гарри.

Северус покрепче прижал к себе сына, какие хрупкие косточки у прижавшегося к нему ребенка. Иногда его пугало, насколько открыт людям Гарри, насколько глубоко он впускает их в свой внутренний мир. Мужчина содрогнулся от мысли о той неизбежной боли, которую однажды сможет причинить подобная открытость.

– Я знаю, как ты скучаешь по Невиллу, когда он уходит домой, – нерешительно проговорил Снейп, отчаянно желая обрести способность находить правильные слова, особенно в подобных случаях. – Знаю, что тебе понравились Уизли. Но постарайся не доверять так сильно другим людям, Гарри. Когда мы очень сильно привязываемся к кому-то, он может… причинить боль…

Но Гарри, похоже, не слышал его, глаза мальчика были прикованы к звездам, рот удивленно приоткрыт.

– Их так много, – пробормотал он, потом моргнул и посмотрел на отца. – Мне не хватает Невилла, когда он уходит, – застенчиво признался он. – Но это тоже хорошо: когда есть только ты и я, когда я только твой.

– Я… Мне тоже нравится, – хрипло отозвался мужчина. Гарри смотрел на него, и Северус попытался улыбнуться, действительно попытался. Но мальчик все равно улыбнулся ему и затем обнял, прижимаясь щечкой к его шее, точно так же, как в тот раз, когда отец впервые подхватил его на руки.

И Снейп снова ощутил, как и тогда… как и каждый день с тех пор… еще сокровеннее… как захлестнула его волна магии, текущая в нем будто кровь в жилах. Согревая, успокаивая, делая мир простым и понятным. Но теперь он знал, что это.

Любовь, конечно же.

Он только что просил Гарри не дарить себя людям? Какая ирония! Ведь единственный истинный дар, который он когда-либо преподнес себе (и своим давним недругам), оказался самым стоящим поступком за всю его жизнь.

Что было бы, если бы он лишил их тогда этого дара?

Руки сами собой обвились вокруг сына от одной лишь мысли, насколько близок он был к тому, чтобы отказаться от единственной радости в жизни.

– Зачем ты приходил сюда, папа? – прошептал Гарри, согревая теплым дыханием шею отца. – Когда был маленьким?

– Я приходил сюда, когда чувствовал себя одиноким, а звезды заставляли меня почувствовать себя лучше.

– Теперь ты больше не один, да, папа?

– Да, – мягко согласился Северус.

Мальчик довольно вздохнул.

– Я тоже.


	6. Глава 6

**Глава 6, в которой Гарри немного нездоровится.**

– Папа, где ты? Помоги!

Пот заливал глаза, обжигая и ослепляя. Руки были связаны, ноги дергались в отчаянных попытках освободиться. Он пытался позвать Гарри, но мольбы мальчика сменились пронзительными криками и постепенно затихли. Он плакал, кричал, сражался за право быть рядом с сыном.

– Гарри!

Вздрогнув, Северус проснулся, сердце бешено колотилось. Во сне он метался и крутился, и теперь ночная рубашка тугими складками сбилась на потном теле. Задыхаясь как после хорошей пробежки, Снейп откинулся обратно на подушку. Сердце продолжало испуганно биться, а мышцы просто пылали от боли.

Это просто сон…

Снова…

Поправив рубашку, Северус сел на кровати, спустив ноги. Он откинул в сторону взмокшие пряди волос и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Немного полежав, рывком поднялся и, спотыкаясь, вышел в коридор.

Несмотря на теплую апрельскую ночь, полог на кровати Гарри был плотно задернут. Осторожно раздвинув плотную ткань, Снейп убедился, что мальчик спокойно спит в обнимку с Мерлином. В мягком свете ночника он заметил складочку между нахмуренными бровями, и от этой картины рваное дыхание Снейпа наконец успокоилось. Во сне Гарри был всегда таким серьезным…

Взглянув на Невилла, Северус удостоверился, что и второй его подопечный в порядке. Напряжение слегка отступило, и спустя пару минут он уже сидел в кресле с чашкой горячего чая, пытаясь придти в себя окончательно.

Нетрудно догадаться, откуда взялись ночные кошмары. Однако знать причину еще не значит победить свои страхи. Хотелось крепко обнять Гарри и не отпускать от себя ни на шаг, чтобы знать наверняка, что его сын в безопасности.

Но он сдержался – не стоит тревожить мирный сон мальчика только потому, что его отца преследуют мрачные тени прошлого.

Страданий Гарри уже хватило с избытком…

888

Ожидая Дамблдора, Северус стоял возле окна, праздно наблюдая за устроившимся на мелководье и нежащимся на солнышке Гигантским кальмаром. Глаза горели, словно в них насыпали песку, веки словно налились свинцом. Он устало потер глаза и тихо порадовался тому, что наступила суббота и сегодня не придется торчать в классе под обстрелом тридцати пар любопытных глаз. Еще больше радовало то, что до понедельника осталось целых два дня и можно пока не волноваться, насколько успешным окажется его первый самостоятельный урок под бдительным надзором мадам Брайт.

– Прости, что заставил ждать, – Дамблдор вошел в кабинет и уселся за стол. Взглянув на собеседника, он улыбнулся, а потом обеспокоенно нахмурился.

– Все в порядке, Северус? Выглядишь немного усталым.

– Все прекрасно, – кратко ответил Снейп. – Вы хотели видеть меня?

Несколько мгновений директор испытующе смотрел на него поверх очков-половинок, а потом перевел взгляд на газету перед ним.

– Я подумал, тебе стоит знать, что в маггловском мире уже почти не упоминают об исчезновении Гарри.

Северус вяло пожал плечами.

– Странно, что они так долго обсуждали это. Прошло уже несколько месяцев.

– Похоже, история Гарри всколыхнула кое-какие темы в маггловском обществе, – Дамблдор со вздохом откинулся в кресле. – Вот, например, начались бурные обсуждения работы детских социальных групп.

– Эти службы действительно существуют? – удивился Северус. – Когда я пришел за Гарри, никого, казалось, не заботило его благополучие.

– Не совсем так, – отозвался директор.

Снейп снова пожал плечами, на этот раз раздраженно. Они уже не раз обсуждали это, и сегодня не было никакого настроения вновь поднимать эту тему.

– Возможно, тебя утешит то, что Дурсли были вынуждены покинуть Сюррей, – Дамблдор развернул газету. – Их выбрали Самой Непопулярной Семьей в Англии по… – он взглянул на небольшую статью, – по анонимному опросу популярной газеты.

– О да, это утешает необыкновенно, – иронично отозвался Северус. – Это, несомненно, компенсирует годы пренебрежения и обид. Я должен сказать Гарри, что теперь он сможет спокойно засыпать в своей собственной кровати, как и любой обычный ребенок. Что он может перестать прятать еду и не бояться больше, что его снова бросят.

Удивленный собственной реакцией, Снейп потрясенно захлопнул рот и отвел взгляд от Дамблдора, не в силах вынести искреннюю тревогу в глазах мага.

– Прошу прощения, директор, – грубо сказал он. – Я…

– Северус, – Дамблдор мягко дотронулся до плеча молодого волшебника. – Присядь, сынок.

Снейп отстранился, уходя от этого полного заботы прикосновения.

– Все в порядке, – решительно проговорил он. – Я не должен был так с вами разговаривать. Я… э… не очень хорошо спал сегодня.

– Мне жаль, – директор жестом предложил присесть к столу, но Северус покачал головой и, залившись смущенным румянцем, попятился.

– Я должен вернуться к Гарри, – пробормотал он и выскочил из кабинета.

888

На этот раз его забытье потревожил не сон о Гарри, а прикосновение маленькой ручки и испуганный голос сына, немедленно прогнавшие дрему. Мальчик, прижав кулачки к глазам, стоял возле кровати и всхлипывал. Слезы ребенка напугали Снейпа, он вскочил и потянулся к сыну.

– Гарри?

Обхватив одной рукой худенькое плечико, а второй потянувшись за палочкой, Снейп обшаривал глазами темные закоулки спальни и коридора.

– Что случилось, Гарри?

Гарри выдавил еще один всхлип и шмыгнул носом, уставившись на него зареванными глазами.

– Я намочил кровать, – снова всхлипнул он, заплакав.

Слегка успокоившись, Северус притянул Гарри поближе: его чуткий нос уже уловил едкий запах мочи. Он приобнял расстроенного ребенка, утешая. Отложив палочку на кровать, другой рукой Северус погладил нежную круглую щечку.

– У тебя жар, Гарри, – обеспокоенно сказал Снейп, покрепче обнимая дрожащего мальчика, несмотря на слабые протесты.

– Я мокрый, – вяло запротестовал малыш.

– Ничего страшного, – успокаивающе произнес Северус. – Это не твоя вина. Тебе просто нездоровится.

– Мне плохо, – со вздохом признался Гарри, опуская голову на плечо отца. – Прости, папа, я уже много лет не писал в постель. Я уже большой, – закончил он уныло.

Но Снейп почти не слушал его: с такого близкого расстояния он отчетливо чувствовал жар тела ребенка и его поверхностное дыхание.

– Пойдем помоем тебя, – предложил он и понес малыша в ванную. – А потом разбудим мадам Помфри, ладно?

– Ты не скажешь ей, что я намочил кровать? – встревоженно воскликнул Гарри, стоя перед быстро наполняющейся ванной, пока отец стягивал с него промокшую рубашку.

Северус успокаивающе провел рукой по детской спинке: он вполне мог понять подобную попытку защитить свою гордость.

– Ну конечно, не скажу, – пробормотал он. Посмотрев на обессиленного ребенка, Северус на миг задумался, а потом сбросил собственную ночную рубашку и снова взял сына на руки. Шагнув в ванну, он почувствовал, как вздохнул Гарри, когда они опустились в прохладную воду.

– И Невиллу ты тоже не расскажешь? – спросил Гарри, покорно разрешая себя мыть, на его щечках горел лихорадочный румянец. Северус выжал мочалку и осторожно начал обтирать, нахмурившись, когда Гарри снова вздохнул.

– Я никому не скажу. Никогда, – пообещал Снейп, и глаза Гарри устало закрылись.

888

– Сейчас эпидемия, – подтвердила Поппи, дотронувшись до лба мальчика натруженной рукой. – Обычно я даю студентам хорошую дозу Перечного зелья, чтобы из них пар валил, – но, думаю, Гарри такой способ не годится: он еще слишком мал.

Гарри сидел, закрыв глаза и привалившись к груди отца, по щекам текли слезы, ресницы намокли и слиплись. Даже через ночную рубашку и халат Северус чувствовал, насколько Гарри горячий.

– У тебя есть ивовая кора? – спросила Поппи, и Снейп коротко кивнул. – Завари немного и остуди. Давай ему по полстакана каждые несколько часов, и проследи, чтобы между приемами отвара он побольше пил. Если к утру жар не спадет, немедленно приноси его обратно.

Северус оглядел палату и спящих на кроватях детей. Его первым порывом было попроситься переночевать здесь, поближе к колдомедику, на случай, если потребуется ее помощь, но, похоже, все кровати были уже заняты, а у мадам Помфри под глазами залегли усталые тени.

Поппи похлопала его по плечу.

– Он поправится, Северус, – успокаивающе сказала она. – Детство всегда сопровождается насморками и простудами. Ты сразу спохватился, но прежде чем мальчик начнет поправляться, ему может стать немного хуже. Хотя ты все сделал правильно.

Неподалеку в своей постели застонала во сне девочка, и, ещё раз утешающее сжав плечо Снейпа, мадам Помфри направилась к ребенку, а молодой маг, покрепче обняв больного ребенка, задумчиво нахмурился. Несмотря на снедающее его беспокойство, Поппи удалось его немного успокоить.

И еще…

Гарри пришел к нему сам.

888

Северус оставил закутанного в плед Гарри дремать на мягком кресле и принялся за отвар из ивовой коры и пиретрума(1). Позволив рукам выполнять привычную им работу, волшебник глубоко задумался.

Впервые Гарри обратился к нему с какой-то проблемой. Мужественный маленький мальчик, который сжимался в комочек на полу гардероба и не искал ничьей поддержки, без слез терпел боль и не докучал отцу своими проблемами, наконец обратился к нему в минуту нужды.

Осторожно подув на горячий отвар, Северус присел рядом с сыном и откинул с его лба влажную темную прядь.

– Гарри, – прошептал он, ребенок вздохнул и плотнее прижался к его руке. Снейп дотронулся до горячей щечки и провел огрубевшим пальцем по детской нежной коже. Он не сомневался, что Гарри любит его: детское сердечко щедро распахивалось навстречу всем и каждому, притягивая к себе и окружая любовью. Но смог ли он завоевать доверие мальчика?

Дождавшись, пока приготовленный отвар слегка остынет, Северус осторожно разбудил сына и помог ему сесть.

– Тебе надо это выпить, Гарри, – пробормотал он. Гарри, еще толком не проснувшийся, сонно посмотрел на отца. Как птенчик, он послушно открыл рот и скривился, когда в рот потекло горькое лекарство. Он смог выпить лишь половину чашки, а затем капризно её оттолкнул, но отец не стал настаивать и потянулся за стоящим на столе стаканом. Когда мальчик запротестовал, Снейп взъерошил его волосы и нежно погладил по щеке.

– Это тыквенный сок, Гарри, чтобы убрать изо рта вкус лекарства.

Сделав хороший глоток, мальчик отвернулся, но Северус снова прижал стакан к губам сына.

– Еще чуть-чуть, – попросил он, и малыш отпил еще немного.

– Молодец. Давай уложим тебя в кровать.

– У меня кровать мокрая, – запротестовал Гарри, устраиваясь поудобнее в объятиях отца.

– Я могу ее высушить, – сказал Снейп, но мальчик покачал головой.

– Я могу остаться с тобой? – умоляюще прошептал он, глядя больными глазами на отца, щеки мальчика по-прежнему горели нездоровым румянцем.

– Я никуда не уйду, посижу тут с тобой, – пообещал Северус. Губы Гарри задрожали, но он позволил завернуть себя в плед и поднять на руки. Ребенок сжался в комочек, подтянув колени к груди, его трясло в лихорадке.

– Мне холодно, папа, – прошептал он, – и так спина болит.

Снейп со вздохом снова опустился на кресло и крепко обнял сына, осторожно укачивая.

– Я знаю, Гарри, – пробормотал он. – Лекарство поможет тебе, обещаю. Когда упадет температура, ты перестанешь дрожать, а боль исчезнет.

– Обещаешь? – умоляюще прошептал мальчик.

С трудом сглотнув, Северус кивнул и прижался щекой к темноволосой головке.

Маленькая ручка ухватилась за его рубашку и уже не отпускала, невзирая на лихорадочный озноб, сотрясающий хрупкое тельце. Глаза ребенка были закрыты, и лишь ресницы подрагивали, когда затрудненное дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди.

Не желая беспокоить покой едва задремавшего малыша, Снейп поудобнее устроился в кресле, призвав потихоньку еще один плед и закутавшись в него вместе с сыном. Их ожидала долгая ночь.

888

Наступила ночь, заливая комнату тусклым лунным светом, узорчатые грани мутного старинного зеркало бросали призрачные голубые блики на потертый ковер. Пока Гарри пылал от сжигающего его жара, ворочался и стонал, Северус мог лишь беспомощно прижимать к себе сына, в то же время стараясь не причинить лишней боли. Из всех кошмарных ночей, что пришлось ему пережить, эта была самой ужасной: его ребенок страдал, а он ничем не мог ему помочь. Если бы это только было возможно, он охотно принял бы на себя всю испытываемую мальчиком боль, чтобы оградить от мучений.

Северусу подумалось, что за его жизнь, и без того наполненную одиночеством, именно сейчас он ощутил его наиболее остро.

С тех пор, как появился Гарри, Снейп пару раз испытывал желание найти кого-то, к кому можно было бы обратиться за советом и руководством и кто мог бы заверить его, что он не совершает ужасных ошибок, пытаясь стать отцом этому заброшенному ребенку. Сейчас это желание найти друга или помощника было как никогда искренне. Найти кого, кто смог бы понять снедающее его беспокойство и разделить с ним эту заботу.

К рассвету как будто ничего не изменилось, и Северус решил вернуться вместе с Гарри в Больничное крыло. Он встал, удерживая на руках сына, и когда совершенно неожиданно малыш вздохнул и пробормотал что-то, Снейп заметил, что жар спал, лихорадка прекратилась, а кожа мальчика покрылась капельками испарины, пропитавшей ночную рубашку.

Испытывая немалое облегчение и ощущая переполняющую мальчика усталость, Северус снова принялся укачивать сына, то и дело прикасаясь губами к прохладному лобику.

За окном занимался рассвет, и какая-то птица затянула свою утреннюю песню.

888

Дамблдор заглянул в комнатку Гарри и улыбнулся.

– Ему вроде бы получше, – отметил директор, возвращаясь в гостиную. – Да и ты получше выглядишь, – проницательно добавил он, – несмотря на беспокойную ночь.

Северус слегка покраснел.

– Я хочу извиниться за вчерашнюю грубость, – натянуто произнес он. – Я был слишком резок.

Дамблдор махнул рукой, отметая дальнейшие извинения.

– Напротив, именно я должен извиниться, – мягко проговорил директор. – Оставить мальчика у Дурслей оказалось не самым разумным решением.

– Это все в прошлом, – возразил Снейп, – и больше не сможет причинить нам вреда – мне и Гарри.

– Ты полагаешь? – задумчиво спросил Дамблдор. – Исходя из своего опыта, могу сказать, что страдания, причиненные в прошлом, могут оказаться сильнее страданий, причиняемых в настоящем, так как мы бессильны уже что-то изменить в нашем прошлом.

– Возможно, – отозвался Северус. – Но у нас есть только сейчас.

– Я хотел лишь успокоить тебя вчера, – осторожно подбирая слова, сказал Дамблдор. – Я понимаю, насколько ты возмущен тем, как эти люди обращались с Гарри. Мне не понять и сотой части твоей боли, – признал он. – Я предполагал… я надеялся, что ты поймешь, что подобные им люди… хмм… они часто разрушают сами себя. Опасаясь, что мальчик привлечет к ним нежелательное внимание, они сами спровоцировали именно то, чего боялись больше всего на свете.

Снейп слушал директора, хмурясь при каждом упоминании этого отвратительного дома и презренных магглов, которым по глупости доверили нечто драгоценное.

Старый маг вздохнул.

– Ирония ситуации в том, что, если бы они проявили по отношению к мальчику хоть чуточку вежливости и доброты, ничего этого бы не произошло.

– И вы никогда не отправили бы меня к Гарри, – добавил Снейп, ощутив, как от слов директора что-то будто оборвалось внутри. Он очень хорошо помнил ломкое одиночество тех дней, еще до того, как подхватил сына на руки и унес его прочь, одиночество, в сравнении с которым то, что он чувствовал прошлой ночью, можно было даже не принимать в расчет. – Если бы они обращались с ним хорошо, – уныло произнес он, не было ли лучше для него ничего не знать о моем существовании?

– Лучше для тебя или для него? – спросил Дамблдор.

Северус вздрогнул. Этот вопрос он задавал себе и раньше. Он был одинок, но вместе с тем его жизнь было спокойна и гладка, как поверхность озера в летную пору. Никакой суматохи, беспокойства, боли…

И никаких чувств.

– Для Гарри, – признал он наконец. Он никогда раньше не произносил вслух то, что уже давно признал в душе. Ему неимоверно повезло, что у него вообще есть сын.

– Тогда мой ответ – нет, – мягко произнес директор. – В любом случае, это спорный вопрос. Они не были добры с ребенком, и его необходимо было забрать. Всё, что нам сейчас остается, это оберегать его и любить больше,чем любого другого ребенка.

Снейп вскочил со стула и принялся взволнованно шагать по комнате.

– Меня беспокоит его безопасность, – отрывисто проговорил он. – Эта мысль буквально преследует меня. Они где-то рядом, директор. Они уже не слуги своего господина, возможно, некоторые из них даже рады, что он исчез, но они боятся. Боятся его возвращения, боятся, что будут обнаружены, боятся того, кто уничтожил Его в тот момент, когда, казалось, это никому не под силу. Их взоры обращены на Гарри, они подбираются к нему, – потирая озябшие, несмотря на теплое утро, руки, Северус посмотрел в сторону комнаты, в которой спал его сын. – Я чувствую это, – прошептал он.

Старый маг бросил на него сочувственный взгляд.

– Не удивительно, что ты не спишь.

Снейп фыркнул.

– Конечно, не удивительно, – согласился он, насмехаясь над собственной глупостью. – Кто, как не я, должен знать, на что они способны? Полагаю, только справедливо, что я – тот, кто действовал с ними заодно и повинен в огромном множестве преступлений – сейчас переживаю все это. Сколько родителей чувствовало эти же страх и беспокойство из-за нас? Когда я мысленно возвращаюсь в то время и вспоминаю ту боль, что причинил другим... когда я думаю о Гарри и о том, как много он значит для меня, в моей проклятой… – Северус, задыхаясь, умолк и отвернулся, понимая, что снова открыл этому человеку больше, чем хотел, доверился человеку, которому по-прежнему не очень доверял. Похоже, прежние уроки не пошли ему впрок. Поделись чем-нибудь, и это можно будет использовать против тебя.

Но Дамблдор лишь смотрел на него полным сожаления понимающим взглядом.

– Да, – мягко произнес он. – Полагаю, что так.

Снейп растерялся: он ожидал от старого сентиментального мага слезливой речи, дурацкой проповеди об отцовстве и любви и прочей пустой болтовни. А вместо этого директор заинтересовался нетронутым завтраком Гарри: он поднял крышку с тарелки и одобрительно хмыкнул.

– Послушай, – Дамблдор с надеждой посмотрел на Северуса, – это ведь не стоит хранить впрок? Я еще не завтракал.

И пока Гарри спал, его отец за компанию с директором сидел и пил чай. Они беседовали о разных незначительных вещах вроде учебных планов и поселившегося в учительской боггарта.

В итоге Северус расслабился и понял, что стал чуть больше доверять Дамблдору.

888

Если Северус и переживал после визита Дамблдора что-то вроде затянувшегося приступа сентиментальности, то это чувство быстро растаяло при столкновении с капризами пятилетнего ребенка, обиженного строгим запретом покидать кровать. Гарри добился разрешения на самостоятельный поход в туалет, но был страшно расстроен, что обратно его принесли на руках и снова уложили в постель. Он проголодался, но ныл, обнаружив поданный на завтрак суп, хотел пить, но отказывался от тыквенного сока и воды.

Кульминацией стал момент, когда Гарри понял, что этим вечером Невилл в школу не вернется.

– Будь благоразумен, Гарри, – сказал Северус, присев на край кровати и глядя на мятежно нахмуренное личико. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Невилл заболел, правда?

– Но мне уже лучше, – возразил Гарри, нацелившись вытереть нос рукавом, Снейп едва успел подсунуть ему носовой платок. – Я вовсе не собирался вытирать этим нос, – раздраженно буркнул он, схватив платок, и утираясь.

– Ну конечно, нет, – согласился Северус.

– А как же уроки? Мистер Люпин читает нам «Приключения дракончика». Я так жду, чем кончится эта история!

– Подождешь еще день или два. А сейчас пора пить лекарство.

– Нет, – запротестовал Гарри, закрывая рот и отворачиваясь.

Стараясь не выказать раздражения, Снейп протянул сыну чашку с отваром.

– Это поможет быстрее поправиться, – стиснув зубы, проговорил он.

– Оно гадкое! – воскликнул мальчик, отталкивая чашку и проливая теплый отвар на одеяло.

– Гарри Поттер! – рявкнул Северус, заставив сына от неожиданности подпрыгнуть. – Прекрати вести себя как маленький и живо выпей лекарство!

Губы мальчика задрожали, зеленые глаза наполнились слезами.

– Ты противный, я ненавижу тебя! – завопил он и отвернулся, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

Северус отшатнулся как от удара, краска стыда разливалась по его щекам, пока Гарри содрогался в рыданиях так, что худенькие плечики ходили ходуном. Осторожно поставив чашку с отваром на тумбочку, Снейп нехотя поднялся с кровати.

«Замечательно, Северус, – сказал он сам себе, рухнув в кресло и спрятав лицо в ладонях. – Просто прекрасно. Почему бы не покричать на больного ребенка? Давай, докажи раз и навсегда, чтобы не осталось ни тени сомнения, что все, что про тебя говорят – это чистая правда. Плохой из тебя получился отец».

Он сделал глубокий вдох, потом еще один, размышляя, как теперь извиняться перед пятилетним сыном за то, что заставил его расплакаться. Что сказать?

Почувствовав прикосновение детской ручки, Снейп поднял голову: Гарри стоял рядом, лицо заплаканное, уголки губ опущены.

– Я не ненавижу тебя, – прошептал он, и оказалось, что найти правильные слова не так уж сложно.

– Прости меня, – прошептал в ответ Северус и крепко обнял сына.

– Голова все еще болит, – признался Гарри, уткнувшись носом в шею отца, и заерзал, стараясь поудобнее устроится у него на коленях. – И горла.

– Горло, – хрипло проговорил Снейп. – Я знаю, ты все еще плохо себя чувствуешь. Поэтому папа и хочет, чтобы ты выпил лекарство.

Гарри кивнул.

– Оно такое гадкое, – проворчал он, – но я выпью. А почему ты не можешь сделать, чтобы лекарство было на вкус как вишня? Как в аптеке?

– Я… ээ… попробую, – пообещал Северус. – А теперь, молодой человек, вам пора в кровать.

– Могу я остаться с тобой? – умоляюще протянул малыш. – Я выпью все лекарства, и суп съем, и все остальное тоже.

Понимая, что потакает сыну, и отвесив себе мысленного пинка, Снейп, тем не менее, уступил.

– Ты будешь сидеть здесь, закутавшись в одеяло, и чтоб никакой беготни, – предупредил он, и Гарри снова кивнул.

Снейп призвал маленький халат и тапочки, и пока он устроил малыша в большом мягком кресле и принес ему новую порцию лекарства, глаза Гарри снова начали слипаться.

– Только не уноси меня в кровать, если засну, ладно? – пробормотал мальчик, откидываясь на подушку.

– Ладно.

888

Этой ночью Гарри снова спал в постели отца. Откинувшись на подушки, он восхищенно улыбнулся.

– У тебя большая кровать, – сказал он, наблюдая, как отец устало опускается рядом. – Тебе, наверное, одиноко спать здесь одному.

– Разве я могу быть одиноким, когда рядом ты и Невилл? – отозвался Северус.

– Мне так кажется… – Гарри зевнул и закрыл глаза. Немного поерзав, он придвинулся к отцу и принялся шептать ему на ухо, хотя в комнате никого больше не было: – Папа? Разбуди меня ночью, ладно? Я не хочу намочить твою кровать.

– Ладно, – согласился Снейп, уменьшив освещение. Он почувствовал, как малыш взял его за руку и прижался лицом к плечу отца. – Спокойной ночи, Гарри. Если тебе ночью снова станет плохо, просто скажи.

– Скажу, – сонно пробормотал мальчик. – Спокойной ночи.

И хотя Северусу никогда и не было особо одиноко в своей «большой кровати», приходилось признать, намного уютнее себя чувствуешь, когда под боком есть кто-то маленький и теплый.

888

На следующее утро Гарри чувствовал себя немного лучше, и отец разрешил ему позавтракать, сидя в кресле. Мальчик послушно проглотил суп и со вздохом откинулся на подушку. Северус помог сыну снять повязанное на шею – наподобие детского слюнявчика – кухонное полотенце.

– Так скучно болеть, – вздохнул Гарри. – Хочется спать и ничего нельзя делать!

– И то правда, – согласился Снейп, доедая суп с хлебом.

Сегодня они завтраками за кофейным столиком. Утром Северус отменил урок, который наконец-то должен был вести самостоятельно, на что получил от мадам Брайт короткую записку, где она в весьма резких выражениях высказала все, что думает по этому поводу.

– А завтра мне станет лучше?

Северус дотронулся до маленькой щечки и кивнул.

– Ты уже не такой горячий, – сказал он, – но, боюсь, насморк так быстро не пройдет.

– Можно мне почитать?

На прикроватной тумбочке лежало несколько книг, главным образом позаимствованных у миссис Уизли. Она регулярно присылала Гарри сову с книжками Ронни, по большей части, довольно потрепанными и, видимо, хорошо послужившими всему семейству Уизли, особенно двум смелым бумагомарателям по имени Фред и Джордж, которые, очевидно, чувствовали потребность оставить свои автографы практически в каждом томе.

– Только недолго, – Снейп принес несколько детских книжек для Гарри и еще одну, уже для себя. Некоторое время они читали в тишине, Гарри иногда позевывал и тер глаза.

Раздался стук в дверь. При виде весело улыбающегося Ремуса Люпина Северус удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Я тут подумал… поскольку мне дали выходной, я решил навестить Гарри.

– Мистер Люпин! – воскликнул мальчик. Он сбросил одеяло, но, поймав взгляд отца, тут же снова натянул его на себя. – Вы принесли «Приключения дракончика»?

– Гарри, – улыбнувшись, отозвался Ремус, проскользнув мимо Снейпа в комнату, – будет не очень-то честно, если мы продолжим читать без Невилла.

Похоже, Гарри не видел в этом никакой проблемы, но, подумав, нехотя согласился.

– Зато я принес карты, – сказал Люпин, доставая из кармана колоду. Он лукаво взглянул на зельевара, по-прежнему стоявшего возле распахнутой двери. – Я подумал, Северус, что ты захочешь часок отдохнуть.

Снейп нехотя закрыл дверь.

– Все в порядке, – бросил он.

– Может, тебе стоило бы прогуляться, – продолжил уговоры Ремус. Он придвинул кресло поближе и принялся тасовать карты. – Хочешь, Гарри, научу тебя одной игре?

– Хочу, – заинтересовался мальчик.

Не имея никакого желания находиться с Люпином в одном помещении, но по-прежнему испытывая настоятельную потребность быть рядом с больным ребенком, Северус на какое-то мгновение задумался.

– Мне надо сделать еще ивового отвара, – нехотя сказал он.

Гарри скривился, а заметивший это Люпин весело фыркнул.

– Тогда иди, – предложил он. – У нас с Гарри все будет в порядке.

Мальчик зачарованно смотрел, как Люпин перемешивает карты, и Снейп решился. Смесь ивовой коры и пиретрума готовится не очень долго, он сможет вернуться уже через полчаса, и к этому времени Гарри, вероятно, снова захочет спать.

Растирая в мелкую пыль сушеные листья, Северус прикидывал, насколько безопасны те медицинские ингредиенты, которые сейчас находятся в его распоряжении. Он не забыл еще, как очарован был Гарри искусством приготовления зелий, и решил приготовить небольшой подарок, который мог бы поднять малышу настроение.

Посмотрев на часы и приняв, наконец, решение, зельевар окинул опытным взором все хранящиеся на полках емкости и кивнул. Да, все должно получиться

Когда часом позже он осторожно заглянул в комнату, Люпин сидел в его же, Северуса, кресле, листал его же, Северуса, книгу, рядом, мягко посапывая, спал Гарри, губы мальчика были перемазаны шоколадом.

– Это был пудинг, – поспешно пояснил Ремус. – Твой домовик принес ему угощение.

Северус призвал оставленный за дверью деревянный ящик.

– Спасибо, что зашел, – учтиво сказал он, оставляя при этом дверь распахнутой настежь.

Люпин захлопнул книгу и отложил ее на кофейный столик.

– Знаешь, все может быть и по-другому, – проговорил он, вставая. – Нам больше не надо быть врагами.

– Мы никогда ими и не были, – напомнил ему Снейп, проходя мимо.

Ремус помолчал, искоса глядя на собеседника.

– Ты планируешь когда-нибудь оставить прошлое позади?

– А ты планируешь оставить позади мою дверь? – Северус многозначительно посмотрел на открытую дверь, и Люпин, вздохнув, последовал настоятельному совету и удалился.

888

Поставив на стол полированную деревянную шкатулку, Северус отступил на пару шагов, желая полюбоваться ещё раз. Потом переставил ее на кофейный столик, чтобы Гарри увидел шкатулку, как только проснется, потом передумал и – для сохранности – перенес на каминную полку. Он время от времени бросал на спящего мальчика нетерпеливые взгляды: неужели Гарри собирается спать до самого вечера?

Уже приближалось время вечернего чаепития, когда Гарри наконец проснулся, и Северус повел его в ванную. Он помог сыну сполоснуть руки и лицо, мальчик утерся мягким полотенцем и, улыбаясь, вернулся в комнату.

– Мне уже лучше, – радостно провозгласил малыш, и Снейп потрогал его лоб.

– И выглядишь ты неплохо. Присядь, Гарри. Я… ээ… у меня есть для тебя подарок.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на отца:

– Подарок? Сегодня мой день рождения?

Северус взъерошил волосы сына и подтолкнул его в сторону гостиной.

– Нет, не день рождения, я предупредил бы тебя заранее. И не забывай: у вас с Невиллом день рождения в один день (2). Так что, даже если мы забудем, он нам напомнит.

– Да, точно.

Снейп дождался, пока Гарри поудобнее устроится в кресле, снял с каминной полки шкатулку и поставил ее сыну на колени.

– «Гарри Поттер», – прочел мальчик, ведя пальчиком по выгравированным на крышке золотым буквам. – Мое имя.

Северус открыл серебряные замочки и поднял крышку. Деревянные перегородки делили шкатулку на небольшие ячейки, заполненные бутылочками с притертыми пробками. Гарри достал одну и удивленно посмотрел на плещущуюся внутри зеленую вязкую субстанцию.

– Зелья? – спросил он с любопытством.

– Ингредиенты для зелий, – немного нервничая, ответил Снейп, размышляя, не зря ли он все это затеял. – Вот еще ступка и пестик, – он достал из шкатулки небольшие, вытесанные из камня предметы, – и весы с котлом. Но без меня огонь не зажигать, ясно?

Гарри медленно кивнул.

– Это для меня? Чтобы стать зельеваром, как ты?

– Если захочешь, – осторожно сказал Северус, но Гарри решительно закивал.

– Хочу, – восторженно воскликнул он. Мальчик достал еще одну бутылочку, на этот раз с какими-то похожими на звездочки засушенными семенами. – Папа, а ты покажешь мне, как делать зелье?

Снейп указал на тоненькую книжицу, прикрепленную на внутренней стороне крышки.

– Думаю, мы можем найти время и вместе её почитать, – предложил он. – Когда поправишься, будешь заносить сюда свои заметки, и скоро эта книжка пополнится рецептами изученных тобой зелий.

– А волшебству ты меня тоже научишь?

Северус кивнул.

– Простому волшебству, – ответил он, – природной магии, именно она лучше всего подходит для приготовления зелий. – Не приходилось спрашивать, доволен ли Гарри подарком: тот с явным удовольствием перебирал бутылочки и поглаживал блестящие медные гирьки от крошечных весов.

Наконец Гарри посмотрел на отца сияющими глазами и улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, папочка.

– Пожалуйста.

Снейп вернулся к чтению, краешком глаза поглядывая, как сын внимательно изучает шкатулку, а затем достает книжицу и бегло пролистывает пергаментные страницы. Потом Гарри опустил крышку и снова пробежался пытливыми пальчиками по причудливым буквам своего имени.

– Папа? – спросил он с любопытством.

– Хмм?

– А почему у нас разные имена?

Северус нахмурился.

– Ты имеешь в виду фамилии?

Гарри кивнул.

– Я Гарри Поттер, – пояснил он, показывая на надпись, – а тебя дети называют профессор Снейп. Как получилось, что я не Гарри Снейп?

Северус осторожно опустил книгу на колени.

– Кажется, мы уже говорили об этом. Твоя мать вышла замуж за Джеймса Поттера. Её звали Лили Поттер. Поэтому тебя зовут Гарри Поттер.

Малыш нахмурился, явно обдумывая услышанное.

– Но почему?

Мастер зелий задумался.

– Это довольно сложно, – уклончиво ответил он. – Когда вырастешь…

– Я уже вырос, – возразил Гарри. Он ещё раз посмотрел на гравировку, медленно обвел пальчиком украшенную завитками букву «П». – Почему тогда они мои мама и папа, если мой настоящий папа – это ты?

Вздохнув, Северус смирился с неизбежным и попытался подыскать подходящие ответы.

– Джеймс Поттер был моим кузеном, – начал он. – Ты знаешь, что это значит?

Гарри помотал головой.

– Это значит, что мы состояли друг с другом в родстве, как и большинство волшебных семей. Джеймс Поттер и Лили хотели ребенка, своего собственного мальчика, – Снейп помедлил, но малыш внимательно ловил каждое его слово. – Поттер не мог дать Лили ребенка.

– Почему? – этого вопроса было не избежать.

– Просто не мог. Э… иногда люди не могут этого сделать. Поэтому они попросили, чтобы я помог им. И я помог, – неловко закончил он, надеясь, что этого достаточно для того, чтобы удовлетворить детское любопытство.

Напрасные надежды…

– Дети растут в животике у мамы, – показал свою осведомленность Гарри, – но я не знаю, как они попадают туда. Значит, ты отправил меня в животик моей мамы?

– Нет, – отрезал Северус. – Это был Поттер. Я дал тебя ему. Понимаешь?

– А почему ты сам не захотел меня? – серьезно спросил ребенок.

– Тогда это был еще не ты, Гарри, – Снейп отчаянно старался объяснить все это сыну. – Ты тогда был просто моей частичкой, которая помогла Лили создать тебя. Это похоже на волшебство!

– О, – воскликнул мальчик, снова подняв крышку шкатулки и уставившись на ингредиенты. – Волшебство!

– Да, – быстро кивнул Северус. В конце концов, он сказал правду: магия передала Джеймсу его семя: крошечную частичку, так необходимую для зачатия.

Гарри все еще слегка хмурился, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию.

– Значит, он тоже мой папа? – тихо спросил он. – Я слышал, как в больнице какая-то леди сказала мадам Помфри, что я точная копия Джеймса Поттера. Как это может быть, если я твой мальчик?

Снейп наклонился и взял сына за руку, осторожно поглаживая миниатюрные пальчики.

– Волшебство помогло создать тебя, Гарри, – мягко сказал он. – Нет никаких сомнений, что в тебе есть частица Джеймса. Он любил тебя, – Северус смог признать это, – и это справедливо. Но ты мой мальчик, я могу доказать это, если хочешь, – он развернул руку ладонью вверх и накрыл ее маленькой ладошкой.

Гарри с пробуждающимся восторгом смотрел на их соединенные руки, рассматривая длинные тонкие пальцы, четкий овал ногтей, форму суставов.

– У нас руки одинаковые, – проговорил Снейп.

Глаза мальчика удивленно распахнулись.

– Во мне есть частички всех вас, да, папа?

– Да, – отозвался Северус. В конце концов, он мог позволить себе быть великодушным. Кое-какие воспоминания прошлого уже не могли ранить его, они ушли и не представляли больше угрозы.

Гарри принадлежал ему.

– Каждая частичка тебя была создана с любовью, – решительно сказал он. Возможно, это не всегда было правдой, но теперь дело обстояло именно так.

– Я теперь всегда буду Гарри Поттером? – спросил малыш.

– Полагаю, это справедливо, – Северус переложил маленькую ручку обратно на шкатулку и коснулся носа-пуговки. Пока было непонятно, чей именно нос достался мальчику. – Так ты никогда не забудешь, что они полюбили тебя раньше, еще до меня. Да и какое значение имеют имена?

– Никакого, – признал Гарри, – но проверь только, что все знают: ты мой папа, ладно? Мне кажется, не все ещё знают.

– Тогда мы расскажем им, – предложил Снейп.

* * *

(1) Пиретрум (feverfew, англ.) – пиретрум девичий; девичья трава. Bздавна применяется в народной медицине как жаропонижающее и противовоспалительное средство, а также при артритах, мигрени, женских заболеваниях.

(2) Согласно канону, Невилл родился 30 июля, на день раньше Гарри.


	7. Глава 7

**Глава 7, в которой Снейп вместе с Невиллом отправляются в св. Мунго навестить родителей мальчика**

Отпив чаю, Северус вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, размышляя о студентах-второкурсниках, у которых после завтрака предстояло проводить сдвоенный урок. Смех, да и только. Он поднял голову и нахмурился: в комнату вприпрыжку влетел Гарри, одетый в выцветшие шорты и рубашку.

– Гарри, надень мантию, ты уже опаздываешь на занятия.

– Не одену, – раздраженно отозвался мальчик. – В ней слишком жарко.

– Я наложу на тебя охлаждающие чары, – предложил Снейп. – Если уберешь с лица это сердитое выражение.

Мальчик нахмурился еще больше.

– Охлаждающие чары слишком быстро кончаются, – проворчал он, – а мантия мешает бегать.

– И все же… – начал Северус, стараясь не потерять терпения.

Гарри скрестил на груди худенькие ручки, выглядел он при этом весьма воинственно.

– Почему бы тебе не снять все эти маггловские одежки и оставить под мантией только трусы?

Малыш пришел в ужас.

– Тогда получится, будто я надел платье!

Почувствовав, что его терпение на исходе, Снейп сдавил пальцами переносицу.

– Почему я не могу ходить в нормальной одежде?

– Ты волшебник, Гарри, мантия вполне нормальная одежда. И это не платье, – сдерживая раздражение, возразил Северус. Однако брови мальчика были по-прежнему мятежно нахмурены, вдобавок он выпятил нижнюю губу.

– Почему бы нам не попробовать? – предложил Северус, теряя терпение. – Иди и надень мантию, или я скажу мистеру Люпину, что ты не сможешь сегодня вечером участвовать в соревнованиях. Как тебе это?

Подбородок малыша задрожал, глаза наполнились слезами, но Северус видел, что это слезы гнева, и остался непреклонен.

– Прекрасно! – воскликнул Гарри, театрально вскинув руки. – Значит, я просто зажарюсь! – и, сердито топая, он направился в спальню, пнув по пути дверной косяк.

Промелькнула мысль, что после такого студенты-второкурсники, взрывающие во время урока свои котлы, покажутся сущим пустяком. Снейп взглянул на Невилла – тот, широко распахнув глаза, с удивлением наблюдал за происходящим. Поймав взгляд Северуса, мальчик быстро уткнулся в свой стакан с соком, послышалось громкое хлюпанье.

888

Убедившись, что второкурсники оправдали свою репутацию, Северус неплохо провел вторую половину дня, ехидно комментируя загубленные зелья и принимая у студентов взыскания, так что чувствовал себя теперь значительно лучше. Наблюдавшая за всем этим мадам Брайт выглядела вполне довольной: они весьма неплохо провели время, минут пять перекидываясь саркастическими замечаниями в сторону особо тупоголовых студентов.

Поэтому Снейп был несколько обескуражен, обнаружив, что Гарри сидит в углу класса, обиженно выпятив нижнюю губу.

– Боюсь, у Гарри с самого утра сегодня плохое настроение, – деликатно пояснил Люпин. Невилл с совершенно несчастным видом сидел за своим столом, сгорбившись и уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные руки. – Мне пришлось отменить физкультуру, – добавил наставник.

– Какая жалость, что Невиллу тоже не удалось позаниматься, – многозначительно заметил Северус, и Гарри нахмурился еще сильнее.

– Он сам выбрал свою участь, когда решил присоединиться к бунту, – сказал Люпин, и Снейп с изумлением перевел взгляд на Невилла. Тот сполз со стула еще ниже.

– Сожалею, что вы впустую потратили время, мистер Люпин, – произнес Северус, уставившись на него с удвоенным раздражением. – Я прослежу, чтобы завтра вам были принесены извинения. – Сделав шаг назад, он указал на дверь. – Вниз, мальчики, и побыстрее.

Невилл встал, и Гарри тоже начал выбираться из-за стола.

– Немедленно! – рявкнул Северус, ребята вздрогнули и понеслись прочь.

Добравшись до своих комнат, Снейп повернулся к мальчикам и сурово спросил:

– Кто-нибудь собирается объяснить мне, что все это значит?

Невилл метнул на Гарри быстрый взгляд, но мальчики промолчали.

– Прекрасно! – бросил Северус. – Оба марш по своим комнатам. Сегодня никаких игр, и десерта на ужин тоже не будет.

Гарри взглянул на него сердито, но снова промолчал. Невилл понуро склонил голову.

– А после ужина каждый из вас напишет мистеру Люпину письмо с извинениями. Ясно?

Невилл кивнул, а Гарри повернулся и, хлопнув дверью, которая обычно никогда не закрывалась, бросился в свою комнату. Невилл снова понурился и, словно заключенный, поплелся к себе.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Снейп нахмурился и направился на кухню: чашка чая была сейчас просто необходима. Какой бес вселился в мальчиков? Невилл – это он еще мог понять, тот во всем следовал за Гарри, даже в проделках.

Однако поведение Гарри было еще более загадочным. Может, тот снова заболел?

Настало время ужина, Северус отнес тарелку Невиллу и оставил ее на небольшом столике. Мальчик сидел с блокнотом, и аккуратно выводил:

_«Дорогой м-р Люпин Простите что я плохо себя вел__и сказал что решать задачки – это дурацкое занятие. Простите что я корчил вам рожи __Невилл Лонгботтом, волшебник»_

– Очень хорошо, – похвалил его Снейп.

Перед комнатой Гарри он немного помедлил. Мальчик по-прежнему с ним не разговаривал. Он сидел на кровати, спиной к двери, прижимая куклу к груди.

– Ты уже написал свои извинения?

– Не собираюсь я писать всякие дурацкие звинения, – буркнул Гарри.

Северус вздохнул и поставил поднос на прикроватную тумбочку.

– Ты на самом деле сказал, что математика – дурацкое занятие?

– Да! – вызывающе ответил мальчик. – Почему мы вообще должны ее учить? Волшебникам не нужны эти дурацкие задачки.

– Маленькие дети не выбирают, что они будут учить, а что нет, – сурово возразил Снейп. – Я очень недоволен тобой, Гарри. Из-за своего дурного характера ты не только попадаешь в неприятности сам, но еще и Невилла сбиваешь с пути…

– Дурацкий Невилл сам виноват! – закричал Гарри, повернувшись к отцу. – Ты мой папа, а не его! Ты должен меня взять с собой, а не его!

Северус какое-то время ошеломленно смотрел на сына. Он начал кое-что понимать.

– Это оттого, что я собрался отвести Невилла в больницу навестить родителей? – недоверчиво переспросил он. – Ты поэтому затеял весь этот скандал?

– Я твой сын, а не он, – сердито отозвался Гарри. – Ты никогда никуда меня не брал, и мы здесь уже целую вечность! – Он широко развел руки, показывая, как долго они находятся в Хогвартсе. Снейп фыркнул и покачал головой.

– Мы здесь несколько месяцев, Гарри. И были заняты все это время…

– Но ты не так занят, чтобы взять с собой Невилла, – обвиняюще возразил Гарри, его глаза снова наполнились слезами. И, как отметил Северус, на этот раз не гнев был тому причиной.

Зельевар покачал головой.

– Нашу с Невиллом прогулку сложно назвать приятной. Его бабушка повредила ногу, но не хочет, чтобы Невилл пропустил день рождения своей мамы. Ты, конечно, можешь это понять.

Но Гарри снова отвернулся, уткнувшись лицом в бархатную шляпу своей куклы.

Снейп встал.

– Я очень разочарован твоим поведением, Гарри. Если ты собираешься весь вечер дуться, это твое право. Только поужинай и умойся перед сном.

888

Чуть позже Северус направился в комнату Невилла забрать тарелку. Как было уже заведено, он подошел к его кровати пожелать спокойной ночи и поправить одеяло.

– Простите, что я плохо себя вел, – печально сказал Невилл. – Гарри злится на меня.

Снейп вздохнул и присел рядом.

– Гарри ревнует, – признался он малышу. – Он справится. Меня больше беспокоит твое сегодняшнее поведение, Невилл, – он задумчиво погладил лежавшую поверх одеяла ручку. – Знаешь, не надо вслед за Гарри влипать в неприятности каждый раз, когда он не в настроении. На самом деле, Невилл, я рассчитывал, что в подобных случаях ты сможешь подать ему хороший пример.

Мальчик удивился.

– Я?

– Да. Ты же знаешь, что Гарри рос с магглами, поэтому не всегда знает, как правильно вести себя в волшебном мире.

– Например, за столом, – понимающе подхватил Невилл, и Северус кивнул.

– Правильно. Но его манеры стали намного лучше с тех пор, как он начал брать с тебя пример.

– Гарри берет с меня пример? – переспросил Невилл, снова сильно удивившись.

– А ты не заметил?

Невилл покачал головой.

– Да, это так. Я надеюсь, что и другие твои манеры тоже скажутся на его поведении. Я не говорю, что это только твоя забота – удерживать Гарри на верном пути, – Северус закатил глаза, – но у меня есть ощущение, что вместе мы сможем это сделать. Тебе всего лишь надо не поддерживать его невоспитанное поведение только из-за того, что ты заботишься о нем.

Невилл задумался.

– Я попробую, – сказал он наконец, и зельевар кивнул.

– Хорошо.

– Мистер Снейп? – позвал Невилл. Он уткнулся взглядом в вышивку на одеяле, пальчиком кружа по ярко-зеленой вышитой розе. – Если Гарри так злится, может, мне не нужно ездить к родителям в субботу?

Северус ощутил прилив жалости к мальчику, вспомнив свою первую реакцию, когда миссис Лонгботтом попросила свозить его к родителям в больницу. Тогда он пришел в ужас, узнав, что ребенок навещал их все эти годы.

Снейп попытался применить ситуацию к их с Гарри жизни (в последнее время это уже превратилось в привычку) и понял, что был бы в этом вопросе непреклонен. Если бы он оказался на месте родителей Невилла, – а он вполне мог закончить подобным образом, – то не хотел бы, чтобы Гарри навещал его. И не только исходя из интересов ребенка: он был достаточно эгоистичен и не желал, чтобы сын видел его в таком состоянии.

– Это день рождения твоей мамы, – беспомощно отозвался Северус. – И твоя бабушка хотела, чтобы ты съездил туда.

Невилл лишь пожал плечами, не отрывая глаз от одеяла, снова и снова обводя пальцем контуры вышитой розы.

Зельевар на мгновение накрыл эту беспокойную руку своей, сжав маленькие пальчики, и встал.

– Мы не будем там задерживаться, – пообещал он, поклявшись нарушить одно из собственных правил и поговорить с миссис Лонгботтом о воспитании ребенка. В конце концов, последнее время он проводит с Невиллом больше времени, чем она. Ее решения, особенно неразумные, сказываются и на нем.

После Невилла Северус заглянул к Гарри и с удовлетворением отметил, что тот съел все подчистую. Его собственный отец отправил бы его в кровать без ужина, но для Гарри это уже слишком. Мальчик уже достаточно окреп, и один пропущенный ужин не повредил бы его здоровью, но Снейп не был уверен, как это сказалось бы на душевном равновесии сына.

Снейп бросил взгляд на нижний ящик, где лежала запечатанная коробка печенья из «Сладкого королевства». Гарри не прятал больше еду и не покидал по ночам свою кровать, чтобы обрести утешение в гардеробе или в кровати Невилла, но мальчик вовсе не нуждался в напоминаниях о тех тяжелых временах.

Гарри лежал, накрытый одеялом, и прижимал к груди куклу. Лицо после ванной сияло чистотой. Глазки сонно помаргивали, и весь он выглядел так, словно состоял из одних лишь добродетелей.

– Закончил дуться? – поинтересовался Северус, присев на край кровати.

Подбородок малыша задрожал.

– Могу я пойти с тобой? – умоляюще спросил он.

– Даже если бы это было возможно, вряд ли я стал бы награждать тебя за сегодняшнее плохое поведение, – сурово отозвался его отец.

Гарри кивнул, теперь дрожала уже нижняя губа.

– Я плохо себя вел, – признал он, и Северус смягчился, отметив, что, если не будет осторожен, этот ребенок сможет запросто обвести его вокруг своего крохотного пальчика.

– Верно, – отозвался он, сохраняя строгое лицо. – Ты должен исправить это, принеся завтра извинения своему наставнику и помирившись с Невиллом. Понимаешь, своим поведением ты сделал его очень несчастным.

Две огромных слезинки скатились по щекам малыша на снежно-белую подушку.

– Х…рошо, – прошептал он.

– И если до конца недели будешь хорошо себя вести, в воскресение я свожу вас обоих в деревню. Что скажешь?

Гарри шмыгнул и вытер лицо об куклу.

– Правда? – настороженно спросил он.

– Если будешь хорошо себя вести, – напомнил Северус. – А также не станешь поднимать шума, когда в субботу мы с Невиллом отправимся в больницу. Ясно?

Гарри смиренно кивнул.

– Да, папа, – прошептал он.

Снейп поднялся, потом помедлил. С того дня, как Невилл поселился с ними и Гарри впервые попросил поцеловать его на ночь, Северус каждый вечер, поправив сыну одеяло, обязательно целовал его в лоб. Он все еще сердился немного на ребенка, отчасти потому, что не был уверен в правильности своего решения не наказывать его больше за сегодняшнее поведение. Но Северус не хотел, чтобы мальчик думал, что отец станет любить его меньше.

Снейп слишком хорошо помнил, каково это.

Поэтому он наклонился и легонько поцеловал сына.

И прежде чем он успел отстраниться, маленькие ручки обвились вокруг его шеи, и на мгновение к его щеке прижалась мокрая от слез щечка Гарри. Малыш снова плакал.

Северус неловко похлопал его по плечу.

– Ну-ну, – хрипло проговорил он. – Не стоит больше. Все закончилось, верно?

Гарри кивнул и снова шмыгнул, потом откинулся на подушку и принялся тереть кулачками глаза.

Снейп позволил ему упасть на подушку и заклинанием призвал носовой платок.

– В нашей жизни есть и другие люди, Гарри, – тихо сказал он, вытирая мягким батистом заплаканные щечки. – И мы рады этому, верно?

Гарри кивнул.

– Но мы семья, ты и я, правда? Только мы вдвоем?

И малыш снова кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись.

– Что ж, – Северус встал и, следуя вечернему ритуалу, погасил свет, оставив лишь горящий ночник. – Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи, папа.

888

Как Гарри и обещал, на следующий день его поведение вернулось в приемлемые рамки, и Северус вздохнул с облегчением. После того как Невилл поселился с Гарри и стихли первые проявления собственничества со стороны последнего, все вошло в свою колею. Похоже, Гарри даже начало нравиться, что есть с кем соревноваться за похвалу отца. Вчера он впервые столь явно выказал свою ревность, хотя, по зрелому размышлению, Северус пришел к выводу, что этого следовало ожидать. То, что он решил сопровождать Невилла в Лондон, такому малышу должно было показаться грандиозным событием.

В субботу утром Гарри снова выглядел подавленным, но когда Люпин пришел за ним, истерику закатывать не стал.

– Спасибо, что ты пожертвовал утренними часами и согласился присмотреть за Гарри, – сухо сказал Снейп наставнику. Малыш жался к ногам отца, крепко обнимая Мерлина.

– Не за что, – мягко улыбнулся Люпин, поглядывая на расстроенного мальчика. – Я уверен, мы прекрасно проведем время вместе. Думаю, Гарри захочет навестить Хагрида.

Тот заинтересовался.

– Великана? – неуверенно спросил он.

– Лесника, – уточнил Люпин.

Гарри отпустил ногу отца и придвинулся поближе к наставнику.

– У которого есть маленькая собачка?

– Точно.

Малыш снова взглянул на Северуса, не желая с ним расставаться, а затем подбежал к Люпину.

– Ладно, – согласился он, потом поднял голову и поправился: – В смысле, хорошо. – Похоже, дурное настроение покинуло Гарри, и на его лицо вернулась улыбка. – Я уже давным-давно хочу с ним познакомиться, – застенчиво признался он. – Но папа говорит, он слишком занят и ему лучше не мешать.

– Я также упоминал его привычку заводить опасных животных, – добавил Снейп, сверля Люпина взглядом. Отменить эту прогулку шансов не было, но позже он, конечно же, скажет наставнику пару резких слов. Северус намеренно держал мальчиков подальше от весьма сомнительного влияния печально известного хогвартского лесника. – Следи за своими манерами, Гарри, – напомнил он сыну. – Будь хорошим мальчиком.

– Хорошо, – радостно пообещал малыш. – Только ты не забудь, что завтра мы собирались пойти в деревню, ладно?

– Не забуду.

888

Через камин они переправились на Диагон-аллею и зашагали в сторону маггловской подземки. Невилл послушно семенил рядом и сам шагнул в вагон следом за Снейпом.

Магглы посматривали на них с любопытством, но Северус так зыркнул на них в ответ, что многие побледнели и поспешно отвернулись. Оглядев себя, он задумался, что же привлекало их взгляды. Отдавая должное погоде, зельевар отказался от мантии и пальто, надев взамен скромный костюм из черного бархата с расшитыми серебром пуговицами. Невилл был одет соответственно возрасту – песочного цвета бриджи с длинными белыми чулками, темно-зеленый, украшенный вышивкой жилет и батистовая рубашка с длинным рукавом. Довершали наряд начищенные до блеска черные туфли с пряжкой.

Пожав плечами, Северус перестал обращать внимание на нелепое любопытство магглов, расслабился, смирившись с поездкой, и машинально протянул Невиллу руку, поскольку странный маггловский транспорт постоянно дергался.

К тому моменту как они доехали до нужной остановки, народу в вагоне значительно прибавилось, и Снейп взял мальчика на руки, усадив себе на бедро. Невилл замер, вцепившись в плечи зельевара и вынудив того усилить хватку.

– Здесь очень высоко, – взволнованно сказал мальчик, когда они пробрались сквозь толпу на перрон. Он прижался к Северусу поплотнее, крепко обхватив его руками. – Никто еще не носил меня на руках, – признался Невилл.

– Должно быть, мы выбрали неудачное время, – отозвался зельевар, рассеянно поглаживая его спину, – если бы ты шел сам, тебя бы просто раздавили.

– Я не возражаю, – поспешно заверил его малыш. Он огляделся по сторонам, и его круглое личико впервые за весь день озарилось улыбкой. – Мне нравится.

Маленькие ручки ослабили хватку, и Снейп немного успокоился. До этого он даже не замечал, что страх Невилла перед предстоящей поездкой отразился и на нем: неизвестность перед посещением Фрэнка и Алисы Лонгботтомов тревожила.

Подойдя к палате родителей, Невилл замер, и Северус решился.

– Если ты не хочешь идти, то и не надо, – сказал он мальчику. – Я поговорю с твоей бабушкой.

На какое-то мгновение казалось, что малыш поддастся на уговоры. Он взволнованно закусил губу, но потом его плечики поникли.

– Бабушка сказала, они ждут меня, – тихо пробормотал он. – Я не хочу их расстраивать.

Северус присел в небольшом закутке, огороженном от остальной палаты ширмами, и принялся вертеть в руках фотографию в корявой рамке, с которой махал рукой Невилл. Двое взрослых сидели возле окна, глядя на проплывающие время от времени по бледно-голубому небу облака. Невилл поздоровался с ними, но те даже не оглянулись. Вздохнув, мальчик вскарабкался рядом со своей мамой на стул и начал говорить. Он явно делал так и раньше.

Наблюдая, как малыш разговаривает со своими ни на что не реагирующими родителями, Северус задумался. Иногда ему казалось, что за то время, что они с Гарри провели вместе, сын преподал ему несколько жизненных уроков, причем весьма ценных. И вот сейчас зельевар впервые осознал, что научился кое-чему и от нетребовательного маленького Невилла.

Прежде всего, терпению. На Невилла стоило рявкать только в том случае, если конечной целью была разбитая посуда и осуждающие взгляды Гарри.

И вот еще один урок. Иногда мужество может принимать самые необычные формы. Например, оно может оказаться маленьким круглолицым мальчиком с беспокойным взглядом.

Когда они наконец прощались с безразличными ко всему Лонгботтомами, Невилл протянул руку и положил ее поверх руки матери, вяло покоившейся у нее на коленях. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, и Алиса по-прежнему смотрела в окно на бледное небо, но потом ее плечи дрогнули, она перевела взгляд на свои колени и свободной рукой неловко погладила ручку сына.

888

Покидая больницу, Невилл улыбался, и Северус глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух. Никогда в жизни он не был так рад уйти откуда-то.

– Бабушка была права! – счастливо заметил Невилл. – Она была рада меня видеть! Вы видели?

Северус пригладил мягкие пряди мальчика.

– Видел.

888

– Мы идем в Хогсмид! – напевал Гарри за завтраком, и Невилл вторил ему:

– Мы идем в «Сладкое королевство»!

– Знаете, мальчики, в Хогсмиде есть не только магазин сладостей, – заметил Снейп. И тут же на него уставились две пары недоумевающих глаз.

– Это не просто магазин сладостей, папа, – терпеливо принялся объяснять Гарри, – это самый лучший магазин сладостей на целом свете!

– Я бы хотел познакомиться с Хагридом, – позавидовал Невилл, и Гарри горделиво выпрямился.

– Он сказал, что знал меня совсем маленьким, – уже в десятый раз похвастался он, – и он катал меня на летающем мотоцикле. – Мальчик грустно вздохнул. – Вот только мотоцикла у него больше нет, он сам так сказал.

Невилл задумался.

– Не думаю, что мне понравилось бы летать на мотоцикле, – решил он наконец. – Слишком высоко.

– А я хочу подняться повыше! – возбужденно продолжил Гарри. Он пронес ложку над столом, подвывая, как моторчик, и закапал молоком чистую прежде скатерть. – Хочу побыстрее сесть на метлу и летать куда угодно!

– Ты полетишь отсюда прямо в кровать, если не сядешь на место и не доешь завтрак! – рявкнул Северус. Гарри запихнул ложку в рот и плюхнулся на стул.

– Может, мистер Люпин сводит нас к Хагриду? – робко прервал затянувшееся молчание Невилл.

Гарри опасливо взглянул на отца.

– Может быть, – сказал он, чуть успокоившись. – Он говорил, что у Хагрида есть интересные животные.

– И ты кого-то из них уже видел? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Северус, взяв на заметку как можно скорее найти Ремуса и потребовать объяснений.

– Только его маленькую собачку, – захихикал Гарри, наморщив нос. – Такая лизучая собачка, и изо рта у нее плохо пахнет!

– Чтобы с тобой не приключилось то же самое, заканчивай завтрак и отправляйся чистить зубы, – поторопил его отец. – Мы скоро уходим.

– Вау! – Гарри и Невилл захлопали в ладоши.

888

Как только они вышли за пределы школы, Снейп присел на корточки и заглянул своим подопечным в глаза.

– Так, помните, что я сказал, мальчики. Держаться все время за руки и никуда не уходить. Все время быть рядом со мной. Шаг в сторону, пусть даже небольшой, и мы идем обратно. Ясно?

– Да, папа.

– Да, сэр.

Снейп достал из кармана две больших монеты. Детские глазенки засияли.

– Каждому по галлеону, – сказал Северус, вкладывая монеты в протянутые ручки, – но учтите! Не стоит тратить все сразу или покупать одни лишь сладости!

Мальчики крепко зажали деньги в кулачки и ухватились друг за дружку свободными руками.

– Мы будем хорошо себя вести, – торжественно пообещал Гарри, и Невилл решительно закивал.

Держа руку на палочке и не спуская взгляда со своих подопечных, Снейп повел их по дороге в сторону деревни.

– Вот тут мы покупали мне накидку, – воскликнул Гарри, указывая на магазин одежды.

– Смотри, Гарри! – воскликнул Невилл. – Лошадки!

– А еще лошадиные какашки! – отозвался тот, фыркнув. – Большие и вонючие!

– Вот и не стоит их обсуждать, – сделал ему замечание отец, но внимание Гарри уже переключилось на новый объект, и Северусу оставалось лишь закатить глаза и сдаться под натиском детского энтузиазма.

888

Ноги устали от долгой ходьбы, плечи болели от напряжения, а в ушах звенело от взволнованной болтовни и радостных визгов, не смолкавших на протяжении долгих часов. Еще никогда в жизни Северус не радовался так сильно возможности присесть, и сейчас он наслаждался заработанной тяжким трудом кружкой пива, а мальчики в это время раскладывали на столе свои покупки и делились впечатлениями.

Гарри натянул на голову купленную в магазине розыгрышей шляпу, которая примерно раз в минуту преображалась. Сначала это была пиратская треуголка, щегольски украшенная белым пером. Потом с тихим хлопком треуголка превратилась в украшенный перьями огромный головной убор, увенчанный величественной синей птицей.

Северусу оставалось только надеяться, что чары вскоре развеются.

Покупки Невилла оказались более разумными: он купил набор красок, в котором была где-то дюжина разноцветных флакончиков. Учитывая, что сначала Невилл собирался приобрести оловянный свисток, который мог повторить, очень громко и визгливо, любую сыгранную на нем мелодию, Северус решил, что мальчик сделал достойный выбор.

– Собирайте свои покупки, мальчики, обед несут.

Гарри смел купленные сладости в пакет и радостно улыбнулся, когда мадам Розмерта поставила перед ним дымящуюся тарелку с супом и впридачу булочку с хрустящей корочкой.

– Похоже, у вас, мальчики, выдался насыщенный денек, – заметила она, потрепав Гарри по голове и подмигнув Невиллу.

– Во всяком случае, не из дешевых, – мрачно отозвался Снейп, и женщина, наморщив носик, состроила ему милую гримаску.

– Такие милые ребята заслуживают, чтобы их баловали. – Она снова потрепала Гарри по голове, затем внезапно отдернула руку. – О, мой… – выдохнула она. – Это же юный Гарри Поттер.

Снейп подобрался и оглядел зал, но здесь было шумно и, казалось, никто не обратил на них внимания.

– Был бы признателен, если вы бы не стали оповещать об этом всех в округе, – отрезал он, и Розмерта испуганно вздрогнула.

– Но это же Гарри Поттер! – она чуть поумерила свой восторг. – Мальчик-Который-Выжил!

Гарри смутился, и Северус, встав из-за стола, схватил женщину за руку и оттащил прочь на пару шагов.

– Очень маленький Мальчик-Который-Выжил, – рявкнул он, глядя в ее широко распахнувшиеся глаза. – Который не нуждается во внимании разных зевак и не поймет их интереса.

– Ну хорошо, – обиделась Розмерта, высвободив свою руку из крепкой хватки и потирая ее. – Я была просто взволнована. Я не хотела напугать мальчика.

Снейп прогнал с лица раздражение.

– Прошу прощения, что схватил вас вот так, – холодно произнес он, – но…

Розмерта подняла руку, и Северус умолк.

– Все в порядке, – сказала она, печально улыбаясь. – Я понимаю. Вы всего лишь заботитесь о нем. – Розмерта окинула Гарри любопытным взглядом и улыбнулась ему.

Разглядев беспокойство в глазах сына, Снейп успокаивающе кивнул. Гарри расслабился и принялся за суп.

– Он такой маленький, – тихо добавила женщина. – Конечно, вы хотите защитить его.

Не зная, как реагировать на подобные слова, Снейп в очередной раз кивнул.

– Возвращайтесь к своему обеду, дорогой, – посоветовала Розмерта, похлопав его по руке.

Северус смотрел, как она удаляется, стуча каблучками, потом опустился на свое место.

– А она красивая, – заметил Невилл.

– Она знает, как меня зовут, – с любопытством добавил Гарри. – И она смотрела на мой шрам, большие ребята тоже так делают.

Зачерпнув супа, Невилл посмотрел на лоб приятеля.

– Это очень круто, – сказал он, а потом гордо усмехнулся, потому что удалось вставить в разговор одно из словечек, которым научил его Гарри.

Гарри широко улыбнулся в ответ.

888

К тому времени, когда они добрались до букового дерева, мальчики уже еле волочили ноги. Северус наколдовал одеяло, и они с радостью упали на него. Еще одно заклинание, и рядом возник домовой эльф с кувшином охлажденного тыквенного сока. Они сидели в тени, наслаждаясь соком и наблюдая, как нежный ветерок морщит синюю гладь озера. Вокруг было полно студентов, одни лежали на травке, другие, более выносливые, во что-то играли. Их крики звучали в отдалении ненавязчивым фоном, так что Снейп прислонился к стволу дерева и расслабился.

Когда Гарри упал рядом с отцом, Невилл уже лежал на спине и посапывал. Губы Гарри были липкими от всех тех сладостей, которыми он лакомился на обратном пути.

– Не спать, папа, ладно? – жалобно напомнил он и тут же заснул.

Не желая поддаваться общему сонному настроению, Северус запрокинул голову и уставился в ясное небо, прищурив от удовольствия глаза.

Когда он последний раз сидел вот так под деревом и просто смотрел на небо? Да и было ли такое вообще?

Он перебрал в уме события сегодняшнего дня. Хотя деревня рядом со школой и обладала собственной защитой, не оставалось сомнений, что Гарри там был уязвим. Розмерта была далеко не единственной, кто мог заметить шрам и узнать знаменитого ребенка.

Но не мог же Северус все время держать мальчика взаперти, время от времени придется рисковать.

Он задумался, насколько велика может оказаться угроза. Захотят ли в отсутствие Темного Лорда его последователи нарываться на неприятности? Фанатики, подробные Лестранжам, выдали себя вскоре после падения своего господина и гнили сейчас в Азкабане. И кто остается? Такие, как Малфой, который тратит все свое время и влияние, чтобы защитить собственную жалкую блондинистую задницу?

Вспомнив насмешливую гримасу на бледном вытянутом лице, когда Малфой поинтересовался здоровьем Гарри, Снейп вздрогнул. Возможно, с этой стороны тоже может исходить угроза, даже если это просто привычная склонность человеческого характера ко злу.

Невилл засопел и всхрапнул. Северус оглянулся на своих подопечных, снова поддавшись покою этого мирного дня. Он не станет беспокоиться об этом, только не в этот прекрасный день, и вообще, как можно дольше. А сейчас будет делать то, чего не делал никогда прежде.

Просто наслаждаться жизнью.


	8. Глава 8

**Глава 8. Зелья для веселья **

Северус усадил Гарри на стул, задумчиво на него посмотрел и достал из кармана мантии палочку.

– Держись крепче.

Взмах палочкой, и ножки стула удлинились на несколько сантиметров, а Гарри, ухватившись руками за сидение, радостно захихикал.

– Еще! Еще! – закричал он, но Северус спрятал палочку в карман и покачал головой.

– Помнишь, что я говорил насчет «сохранять спокойствие»?

Гарри успокоился и сделал серьезное лицо, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови. Затем выпрямился и расправил плечи.

– Я спокоен, папа, – решительно заявил он.

– Постарайся таким и оставаться. Когда варишь зелье, требуются твердая рука и сдержанность. Сделай глубокий вдох.

Гарри вдохнул, внимательно наблюдая, как отец делает то же самое.

– Задержи дыхание. А теперь выдохни.

Старательно надутые щечки послушно опали.

– Каждый раз, когда разволнуешься слишком сильно, делай глубокий вдох, – Северус с горделивой радостью вгляделся в серьезное лицо сына. – Молодец.

– Что мы будем варить, папа? – нетерпеливо спросил Гарри, наклонившись вперед и разглядывая флаконы, которые отец поставил перед ним. – У меня тоже есть свои зелья, – радостно добавил он, показывая на маленькие бутылочки из своего набора.

– Мадам Помфри просила приготовить средство от солнечных ожогов. Студенты валялись на солнце в ожидании каникул, и кое-кто обгорел.

Гарри с любопытством взглянул на него.

– Как-то не очень по-волшебному, – пожаловался он.

Северус приподнял бровь.

– Исцелить чью-то боль, Гарри, – вот истинное волшебство. Уменьшить страдания, сделать жизнь лучше. Эффектные заклинания, изменяющие форму предметов или их цвет, могут казаться весьма впечатляющими, но, в конце концов, это просто бессмысленная мишура. Сама же суть искусства зельеварения – помогать людям.

Гарри закусил губу, изо всех сил стараясь ничего не упустить.

– Получается, мы помогаем людям. Да, папа?

– Это наша истинная цель, – разглядывая задумчивое личико сына, Северус размышлял, на самом ли деле тот понял сказанное. – Хотя, конечно, эффектные заклинания – это весело.

– Весело? – удивился Гарри, и Снейп ощутил вспышку раздражения. Неужели Гарри считает, что его отец не умеет развлекаться?

– Именно, – отрезал он. – А сейчас, Гарри, найди барис звездовидный. Сможешь?

Гарри неуверенно прикоснулся к бутылочке, заполненной крошечными высушенными стручками, похожими на маленькие звездочки.

– Этот?

– Да. Отсчитай шесть штук.

Высунув о напряжения кончик языка, мальчик отделил требуемое количество. Он встряхнул стручки, и те тихонько зашуршали.

– Хорошо. Теперь возьми ступку и пестик.

Гарри с воодушевлением потянулся за красивыми мраморными приспособлениями.

– Я уже целую вечность мечтал расколоть что-нибудь этим!

Глядя на своего неугомонного сына, Северус фыркнул.

– Правильно говорить – растирать. В данном случае, в порошок. Начни с одного. Вот, держи.

Гарри стукнул по звездочке пестиком, и стручок с легким хрустом раскололся.

– Лучше круговыми движениями, – Северус обхватил рукой кулачок сына и продемонстрировал. – Понятно?

– У меня получилось! – воскликнул Гарри. Он убрал пестик и принялся рассматривать содержимое ступки. – Раскололись, – довольно заметил он.

– Пойдет, – сухо подтвердил Снейп. – Теперь добавляй по одному, пока все они не превратятся в порошок.

Гарри старательно добавлял стручок за стручком. На последнем руки у него уже устали, и Северус, положив свою ладонь поверх маленького кулачка, помог сыну.

– Тяжело! – Гарри сдул падающую на глаза челку, но глаза его радостно сверкали, щечки раскраснелись, на губах довольная улыбка. – Что теперь?

Северус помог ему на следующих шагах: приготовить едко-пахнущую желчь саламандры и ценный светло-розовый воск, осторожно смешать их в котле, а потом аккуратно помешивать.

– Теперь взвесь нужное количество грибных спор, – он пододвинул ближе небольшие весы.

– Мы учили в школе весы и меры, – сказал Гарри. Он достал из коробки крошечный медный грузик и взвесил в руке. – Вот столько?

– Некоторые ингредиенты очень сильнодействующие. Аккуратнее.

Северус наблюдал, как мальчик крошечной ложечкой по частям добавляет порошок в мерную чашку, и едва сдерживал желание ему помочь. Стрелка на весах еле заметно дрогнула и снова замерла.

– Чуть больше, – пробормотал Гарри. Он добавил еще порошка, и чаша весов резко пошла вниз. – Ой, слишком много.

– Не страшно. Просто забери немного. Хочешь, я сделаю?

– Нет! – упрямо отозвался Гарри. – Сам справлюсь.

И справился, правда, за четыре попытки, но весы наконец уравновесились. Затраченные немалые усилия окупились сполна: когда Гарри со счастливой улыбкой повернулся к отцу, его личико просто сияло от восторга.

– Смотри! У меня получилось!

– Отличная работа, – мягко похвалил Северус, испытывая удовлетворение и гордость одновременно. Его сын однажды может стать прекрасным зельеваром. – Теперь помешивай, как я уже показывал.

Не позволяя себе вмешиваться, Снейп руководил процессом, пока наконец в котле не замерцало молочно-белое зелье.

– А теперь немножко волшебства. Дальше мне надо самому помешивать зелье.

Гарри приуныл.

– А я не смогу?

Северус посмотрел на расстроенное личико сына. Мальчик очень старался. Ничего страшного не случится, если он завершит то, что начал.

– Давай вместе, – согласился он и накрыл руку Гарри своей. – Сконцентрируйся, сын. Надо искренне желать закончить работу, захотеть всем своим существом, чтобы все вещества, которые ты смешал, превратились именно в то зелье, которое тебе нужно.

Гарри крепко зажмурился, сосредоточенно нахмурив брови.

– Что мы хотели сделать? – прошептал Северус, концентрируя в себе магию и приготовившись направить ее в зелье.

– Помочь людям, – пробормотал мальчик, пропуская магию через себя. К своему удивлению, зельевар ощутил, как неуловимый поток детской, незрелой еще магии сына струится в котел и смешивается с зельем, заставляя его вспыхнуть на миг перламутровым блеском, а затем снова побледнеть.

Гарри медленно открыт глаза и взглянул на отца.

– Вот это да, – тихо прошептал он.

И Снейпу оставалось лишь согласиться.

* * *

Хотя Северус хотел показать Гарри все стадии приготовления зелья, включая разлив по флаконам, он предложил отдохнуть. Зелье помешали последний раз, накрыли крышкой и оставили в покое. На наметанный взгляд зельевара, оно получилось невероятно мощным, способным исцелить не только солнечные ожоги, но и ожоги посерьезнее.

С уважением и даже благоговением смотрел он на хрупкую фигурку сына, который, встав коленками на стул, мыл руки в огромной выщербленной раковине.

– Было сложновато, но здорово, – радостно делился Гарри. – Особенно в конце, с волшебством.

– Что ты почувствовал, Гарри? – спросил Северус. – Магию?

Гарри замер, подставив руки под льющуюся струю воды и глубокомысленно склонив голову набок.

– Ага, было… приятно, – ответил он, в словарном запасе маленького мальчика явно не хватало слов. Гарри огорченно нахмурился, подыскивая нужные слова. – Как теплая ванна или вкусная еда. – Он задумчиво моргнул и посмотрел на отца. – Или когда ты берешь меня на руки и крепко обнимаешь. Понимаешь?

Тяжело сглотнув, Северус кивнул. Самое точное описание стихийной магии, которое мог выдать пятилетний ребенок. Но сказано чертовски красиво.

Гарри слез со стула и вытер потрепанным полотенцем руки.

– Папа, это и правда было мое волшебство? – обеспокоенно спросил он. – Ты мне помогал?

– Я лишь немного тебя направлял, – признался Северус. – Это же твое первое зелье. Мы вдвоем наполнили его магией.

Мальчик удовлетворенно кивнул.

– Наверно поэтому и было так приятно, – сказал он, понимающе кивая.

– И, вне всяких сомнений, сделало зелье еще сильнее, – пробормотал зельевар. Он протянул сыну руку, и Гарри, застенчиво улыбнувшись, пожал ее.

– Папа, а мы сможем потом сварить еще какие-нибудь зелья? Правда, было весело?

– Весело? – переспросил Северус, вспомнив, как удивился Гарри, чуть раньше услышав это слово от отца.

Мальчик снова кивнул.

– Ну это же были мы с тобой, – пояснил он, и Снейп, вспомнил свои уроки под чутким руководством мадам Брайт, вынужден был согласиться. А вот учить Гарри действительно было «весело».

– Значит, продолжим на следующих выходных, – пообещал он. Гарри сжал его руку и снова принялся радостно болтать, на этот раз о завтраке.

Уходя, Северус заклинанием запер дверь лаборатории, а в котле тихо мерцало первое зелье, сваренное отцом и сыном.


End file.
